Insomniac
by AloneTogether
Summary: Naruto has been sent to an all boys boarding school for ‘troubled’ teens, because of a little incident at his normal high. There he meets new friends a broody Uchiha an obnoxious Kiba a lazy Shika a silent Shino a sadistic Gaara & a destined Neji.Sasunaru
1. Wolffang

Disclaimer: not mine... Masashi Kishimoto won't share 

Warnings:

- contains Yaoi

- contains self harm

- contains swearing...lots and lots of swearing.

A/n oh the joys of having an over active imagination and lots of spare time...

This story is AU, it's not particually placed anywhere, most of it's made up the places the school ect...

* * *

**Insomniac: Wolf-fang**

A small teenage blonde stalked his way down a long empty corridor; the walls were painted a dark brown blood red colour. The blonde haired blue eyed teenager took in his surroundings as he followed another male, a teacher, with long brown hair that tied up onto a ponytail.

"What happened to your hand?" the taller male enquired

The blonde sighed and looked down at his free hand, his left held tightly onto his luggage. The blonde's right had been tightly bandaged; the blonde looked back up to the brunette.

"I burnt it" he stated dropping his hand back to his side.

"In the fire?"

"Yeah"

The brunette smiled over his shoulder, the blonde gave a small grin back.

"Well we're here" the brunette teacher stopped in front of two large double doors, "good luck Naruto"

"Thanks Iruka-sensei" Naruto gave the kind brunette a two finger wave and entered the room behind the double doors.

Konoha boy's boarding school, the school for trouble making teens. The last place Naruto wanted to be, but he'd been kicked out of his pervious school and every other school in the county, it wasn't his fault really. He just seemed to attract the worst, the school before his last one; he'd somehow managed to mix up ingredients for a simple experiment, in his science class and burnt his teacher's eyebrows off, which in the blonde's opinion was an improvement.

Then there was his last and most recent school, Naruto had set alight to the whole school. he really hadn't meant to, he was still trying to figure out how it had happened in the first place, but once the teachers had found out that Naruto was the cause they didn't care whether it was an accident or not. To them he was an insect, no lower then a bug. He was the dirt on the souls of their shoes, they didn't care for him, none held him in high regards and deliberately avoided him…it was no wonder he was failing at every subject he took.

"Uzumaki Naruto" a blonde busty woman greeted the younger, she held her hand out, signalling Naruto to have a seat in front of her, "I've heard things about you brat"

"Don't call me a brat you old hag!" Naruto exclaimed, though he wasn't actually mad. He liked this woman; she was like a grandmother to him.

"Let's cut the chit chat nonsense, you're here under my care, you won't leave the primacies unless escorted and authorised by me at weekends you can either go home or stay" Tsunade rested both her elbows on top of her desk, lacing her fingers. "if you go home and don't come back I'll personally drag your arse back, got it brat?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it" Naruto pouted, "but I still don't get why I'm here, I didn't do anything…on purpose" Naruto whispered the last part.

Tsunade sighed; truthfully she didn't know why Naruto was here. He wasn't like the other boys that came into her office at the beginning of the school term. The others were rough, deliberate in their actions, fully aware of the consequences. Whereas Naruto was innocent, although he too had rough edges but who didn't, it boiled down to people's petty dislike for the blonde 17 year old, others inappropriate behaviour towards him. That's why Naruto played pranks, that's why he was loud and outspoken, but Tsunade wouldn't change a thing about the kid.

"Kid you're here like it or not, Shizune will give you your dorm key and timetable, your roommate should already be settled in" Tsunade smiled as the blonde turned to exit her office, "Naruto"

Naruto looked over his shoulder, to glance back at the busty principle,

"Get something to eat before you go to your dorm, it was a long ride and no doubt you're hungry"

"Cya you old hag" Naruto grinned before exiting the office, walking over to Shizune he grabbed the key's and timetable she passed to him, "Thanks Shizune"

"Welcome to Konoha boarding school Naruto, your rooms on the 4th floor, room 240" Naruto nodded to the short haired secretary, before leaving down the hallway.

* * *

Naruto entered the almost empty cafeteria, looking around he saw that the few people who were seated were in groups…apart from one boy who sat on his own.

Grinning Naruto made his way over to the other teen, "hey"

The brunette's head glanced up to meet the one who had interrupted him from his task, seeing the small blonde grinning before him the brunette couldn't help but return his grin.

"Hey" the other held out his hand to Naruto, the blonde grasped onto the brunette's hand, "I'm Inuzuka Kiba"

"Uzumaki Naruto" the blonde introduced.

"Sit Naruto"

Naruto continued to grin as he took the seat opposite Kiba, leaning forward slightly he tried to see what the brunette was doing. Kiba was scratching the surface of the table with a small pen knife.

"What ya do to be sent here?" Kiba enquired, now finished with his tagging.

"I accidentally set the school alight" Naruto laughed nervously and began rubbing the back of his head.

"Fuck man!" Kiba exclaimed, "Sweet!"

"What are you here for?" Naruto asked, a little dumb found at the boys reaction to his confession.

"Played one too many pranks on my headmaster and supposedly I was uncontrollable, fuck what do they know"

Naruto was beginning to feel like he was in prison.

"So where you staying?"

"240, 4th floor"

"Shit man you got blade!" Kiba began chuckling; Naruto just looked at the boy confused.

"Who's blade?"

"Blade's not his real name, it's a codename if you will, but fuck dude you ain't gunna last 5 minutes here if you're stuck with him"

"We'll see about that, I don't scare easily"

"Yeah"

"Yeah" Naruto grinned obnoxiously.

"I like you whiskers" the brunette picked up the box of cigarettes placed beside him, placing one in between his lips, "but blade will chew you up and spit you out"

"So how bad is this guy?"

"Real bastard, you know the stuck up talk to me and I'll kill you type of guy"

"Really?"

"Yeah, known him since forever" Kiba stated lighting his fag.

"You're still alive" Naruto stated cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah but he wishes I wasn't" Kiba laughed

"What's with the name though?" Naruto questioned, tilting his head slightly, "why blade?"

"Because the bastards good with swords and knife's, he's a good shot, but for your sake I wouldn't want to challenge that" Kiba took in a lug of his fag before continuing, "he's here because he fought a lot throughout high school, even picking a fight with one of the perverted teacher's who made a pass on him" Kiba breathed out.

"So what's yours?" Naruto questioned leaning back on his seat.

"Wolf-fang" Kiba grinned, showing off his canine like teeth.

Naruto's shoulders started to shake as he tried in vain to muffle his laughter.

"What the fuck is so funny!" Kiba bellowed

"Wolf-fang?" Naruto managed to get out through muffled laughter.

"You gotta better name whiskers?"

Naruto puffed out his cheeks, attempting a glare at the dog-lover. The dog-lover chocked on the smoke he had just inhaled from his cigarette, because of the blonde's actions, did he think he was 5 or something?

"Who else is there in your _gang_ then?" Naruto questioned, still a little annoyed by the others nickname.

"We're not a gang, fuck dude; it's more like a rebellion a kind of brotherhood"

"Same thing"

"Anyway" Kiba continued, "along with me and Blade, there's Beatle, Shadow stalker, Hawk eye and Sandman"

Naruto began laughing aloud, this time not even bothering to muffle his laughter.

"Fuck man! Stop laughing!" Kiba bellowed over Naruto's laughter.

After 5 minutes of side splitting laughter, Naruto calmed down. He noticed everyone was now looking in his direction, most giving him dirty looks and glares, but Kiba seemed unaffected by the others, glaring and smirking straight back at them.

Naruto sighed and looked at his watch, it was 11:23 and although he was hungry he didn't feel like eating, he was tired so his stomach would have to suffer while he slept.

"I'll see you around" Naruto stood and turned around, "dog-breath"

"It's wolf-fang!" Kiba yelled after Naruto's retreating back.

Naruto laughed aloud and continued walking towards the building that held their rooms, he decided he liked Kiba; he was much like himself though maybe a little rougher then the blonde was.

Trudging up the stairwell, Naruto was inwardly cursing Tsunade for giving him a room on the fourth floor and cursing the people who put him here in there first place, they just didn't grasp the concept of an 'accident'.

In the depths of the blonde's mind, behind all the cursing he thought back to what Kiba had said to him…

"Blade?" Naruto thought aloud, now walking down the long corridor trying to find his room, "what kind of name is blade?" Naruto scoffed

With the information Kiba had given him about his new roommate, Naruto already knew they wouldn't get along, he always hated people with smug arsed I'm better then you attitudes, they always tried to put him down and make fun of him whatever he did.

Heavily sighing, Naruto had found his room. His hand ghosted the doorknob for a minute, griping tightly onto the key in the other hand, Naruto gulped loudly. Figuring that standing in front of his dorm room door only made him look like a complete idiot and with everyone now finding their rooms and carrying their language he was in the way and with his small stature the other boy's didn't even notice he was there, pushing past him and nudging him out the way. Now was the best time to see this so called 'blade' bastard.

Before Naruto could even get the key into the lock the door flew open, causing the small blond e to stagger backwards. A tall, darkly dressed male shoved passed Naruto and made his way towards the stairwell, ignoring the now fuming blonde shouting insults at him from the floor, where he ungracefully fell onto his arse.

"Bastard" Naruto mumbled as he got to his feet, brushing off the invisible dust on his jeans.

Naruto gathered up his fallen things and looked into the room before him. There were two beds on either side of the room, both with their own bedside cabinet, desk and closet, it seemed his new roommate had already unpacked his things as empty suitcases lay underneath the right sided bed. One window lay in between the two beds; the curtains were already drawn, leaving the room in darkness.

Naruto closed the door behind him and threw his things onto his bed. Opening the curtains he could see more of the room. It seemed his roommate was a neat freak not only was he clean but no personal items like photos were laid out on the desk or cabinet, nothing, the only item the other male had out was a small, dark red Army knife left on his desk, the words 'Sharingan' written in black upon the glossy red metal.

Naruto sighed, he was now very exhausted and tomorrow he had to start his classes. A midday nap couldn't hurt right? Naruto decided he'd unpack after his nap. Falling face first onto his bed, Naruto snuggled into the sheets and closed his eyes, a grin plastered on his face.

To be continued…

* * *

A/n i apologise to anyone called blade out there...i personlly like the name :) 


	2. Blade

Disclaimer: You guys know the score...i sadly don't own a thing

Warning: Yaoi

* * *

**Insomniac: Blade**

A dark haired teenager leant against the wall, next to the entrance of his dorm room. The raven haired teenager had his eyes closed and arms folded over a board chest, he looked to be 18 and 6foot, his dark locks framed a pale face, a scowl was married onto the raven's otherwise expressionless face.

The raven was dressed as if he roamed the streets at night, a creature of darkness, he wore a black tank-top with white Japanese Kanji going down the side, along with dark blue slack jeans with a small red and white fan on one of the back pockets along with red kanji on the other, the kanji was made to look as if it was blood, dripping, the raven's arms were bandaged from the elbow down.

The raven's ears perked up as a loud snore and muffled noises came from his dorm room. He'd come back an hour ago to find his roommate fast asleep, normally he would have rudely woken the kid up, but he wasn't in the mood to fight with some snot nosed brat, the blonde would soon be gone anyway.

"Yo Sasuke!" a loud, obnoxious voice hollered from the stairwell.

The raven ignored the calls and remained where he was.

"Sasuke you bastard answer me!" the voice was getting closer and louder, "I know you can hear me"

"What do you want Inuzuka?" an irate Sasuke spoke, not even bothering to open his eyes or greet the other.

"What you doing out here, man? Forget your key?" Kiba joked

"Hn"

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of his dorm room door. Getting out his key he opened it, making sure to slam the door as he entered it. Though the door slammed open the sleeping blonde didn't arouse to the sound.

Sasuke made his way over to the window, and sat on the ledge.

Kiba began chuckling as he twisted the top off of the bottle of water he held, standing over the still sleeping blonde, he raised the bottle above said blonde's sleeping head. Smiling evilly he tilted the bottle and the contents gushed out of the bottle onto Naruto's head, drenching him and causing his wild locks to stick to his head.

"Fuck - what!" Naruto shot up, franticly looking around. Once he set eyes on the grinning brunette, the blonde glared, "what the fuck was that for?!"

"You were asleep I thought I'd help you out ya know" Kiba's grin widened.

"You fucking asshole!" Naruto threw a pillow towards the dog-boy, hitting a laughing Kiba in the face.

"Calm down man"

"No I fucking won't! What's your game?!"

Naruto pounced of the bed at Kiba; the dog-boy easily got out of the way and ran away from a fuming Naruto. Naruto picked up anything and everything he could find to throw at a retreating Kiba.

"Fuck man calm down!" Kiba ducked, a pillow flying over his head, "it was a joke"

"Get back here and face me like a man!" Naruto threw a shoe and hit Kiba between his shoulder blades.

"A wise man would run" Kiba joked

Kiba stopped in front of the window and grinned at an exhausted blonde, pillow in hand Naruto glared at Kiba before throwing the pillow straight at the brunette. Kiba quickly ducked from the line of fire, the pillow flew straight over his head and straight into the face of an irritated raven.

"Oh" Naruto laughed nervously, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you"

"Dumbass" Sasuke growled.

"What?!" Naruto gawked at the raven, before his "hey I said sorry asshole!"

"Moron"

"What the fucks your problem"

Sasuke stood his face still as passive as ever and headed his way in front of Naruto, towering over the smaller blonde.

"My problem is you"

"What the hell have I ever done to you, bastard!"

"Hn" Sasuke pushed past Naruto and headed out the door.

Naruto sorrowfully looked at the ground; he'd only been here an hour and already someone hated him, before getting to know him.

"Don't worry about him dude" Kiba reassured, standing up and brushing off the invisible dirt on the back of his jeans.

"Is he always an _asshole_?" Naruto shouted the last word, hoping it would reach the retreating Uchiha's ears.

"Pretty much" Kiba grinned, "That's Blade"

Naruto glared at the door.

* * *

Sasuke trudged down the hallway, his face as passive as it always is. Everyone that stood in Sasuke's way got pushed passed and those who were smart enough to avoid the Uchiha looked on, as the raven made his way to the teachers lounge, where he was certain he'd find one particular person slacking off.

And Sasuke hunch paid off, as he slammed the door open, none of the teachers paid much attention to him, it was normal Sasuke never knocked or quietly entered the room. Shoving his hands in his pockets Sasuke walked through the room, filled with teachers. Walking straight towards the attached kitchen, he leant against the kitchen side.

"Sasuke nice to see you too" the voice was sarcastic and bored at the same time.

"Cut the crap Kakashi"

"Oh Sasuke, you know it hurts when your like that" Kakashi mocked a tone of being hurt.

"Hn"

Kakashi continued reading his little orange book. He knew Sasuke better then anyone. Kakashi's parents had taken the raven haired boy in as a foster son when his family had died. Although they were only foster brothers, Kakashi considered the Uchiha his true brother; they'd spent so much time together and in a way were very similar. Kakashi continued to look out for Sasuke even after his own parents had died, though neither of them spoke it; both men respected and in a way loved each other.

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want a roommate" Sasuke half heartedly glared at the older.

"Still not getting any sleep?"

"Don't change the subject, Hatake"

Both men stared at each other; Kakashi knew full well Sasuke wasn't getting any sleep. He'd been diagnosed with insomnia when he was 8, and although he was prescribed with sleeping pills the angry Uchiha refused to take them, opting for a grouchy and moody personality…more so then his usual don't talk to me attitude, rather then count on pills to help him sleep.

Though Kakashi knew the real reason as to why Sasuke didn't sleep, the truth was that Sasuke was afraid of sleeping, afraid that if he slept he wouldn't wake up. And that's why Kakashi never forced the young male to take his prescription. Although it would make Sasuke a little more bearable, if he got a decent night's sleep.

"So what did you want?" Kakashi asked with a grin, well a hidden grin.

The 29 year old male wore a black mask that hid the bottom half of his face, Sasuke wasn't sure why the grey haired male hid his face, but since his fathers suicide Kakashi had never really shown the lower half of his face.

Even when he ate Kakashi would either leave the room or wait for the Uchiha to finish his meal before starting his. It was strange not to see Kakashi's face, but Sasuke had gotten used to it, he never really asked why the male hid his face, just like Kakashi never asked why Sasuke didn't sleep. It was an unwritten rule for the both of them to respect each others private lives, although Kakashi liked to intervene with Sasuke's relationship status by setting the young raven up with various dates, but that was merely for the grey haired man's amusement, both stuck to this rule.

"Why do I have a roommate?" Sasuke asked in a more calmed tone then the one previously used to ask such a simple question.

"There was no where else to put him"

"Bullshit" Sasuke's anger was back.

"Sasuke" Kakashi sighed, "I wanted you to have someone in the room to make sure you don't do something…stupid"

"I'm not a child Kakashi"

Kakashi opened his mouth to reply but was cut off with a loud bang, as a drunken Mitarashi Anko, science teacher fell face first onto the coffee table, located in the middle of the room surrounded by a 3 seater and 2 seater couch, occupied by other teachers. Who just like Sasuke rudeness all the teachers had gotten used to the drunken state of the busty raven haired teacher.

"Another year" the drunken teacher whined into the table underneath her, "another god damn year"

"Come on Anko it's not that bad" Asuma leaned back into the couch he occupied, placing his hands behind the back.

"You try dealing with the_ maggots_ that be'cuz of one mistake turn your hair different shades of pink!!" Anko yelled at the other teacher.

Last year Anko had taught both Kiba and Sasuke and appointed them as science partners, Kiba was loud and out-going while Sasuke was a hard worker and tough. The perfect match she thought, seeing as Sasuke wouldn't stand by and let the otherwise incapable Kiba to slack off while he did all the work.

Her plan had gone perfect at first but then Sasuke had left Kiba to do an experiment by himself while the Uchiha cleared away pervious apparatus. Needless to say there was a big bang and a load of smoke causing both the Inuzuka and Anko hair to turn different shades of pink.

Everyone chuckled as they remembered the state Anko looked and the state she had left Kiba in.

Asuma went to place another cigarette between his lips, but before he could a pale hand placed two fingers either side of the cigarette taking it out of the brunettes grasp.

"Hey!" The muscle bound brunette yelled after the Uchiha.

Sasuke lit up his stolen cigarette placing between pale lips; he took in a lug of smoke.

"When are you going to quit?" Kakashi asked still on the other side of the room.

"Hn" was Sasuke's only reply, affectively dismissing the subject.

Sasuke hated it when people intervened in his personal health, whether it's his lack of sleep or his smoking habit, which in truth wasn't as bad as Asuma's 2 packs a day, Sasuke would only smoke 10 at the most. He only did it to calm his nerves, the nicotine made him relax a little. It wasn't to look or act like his peers, Sasuke couldn't give a shit what others though of him and he certainly didn't need their seal of approval.

Sasuke glanced around the room, as they all resumed their conversations. Every last one of these teachers was his family; he'd known most of them as long as he'd known Kakashi. There was Iruka, Kakashi's personal play toy and although the shy brunette portrayed dislike for the attention he got Sasuke knew he liked Kakashi too, both men just had a roundabout way of showing it, along with Asuma and a cursing Anko were Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raido and Yuuhi Kurenai. The red eyed brunette sat next to Asuma and although both denied their involvement it was obvious that they were an item, the gym and music teacher were inseparable.

Thankfully for Sasuke, Maito Gai and a few other teachers were not in sight.

"Oh youthful energy has arrived" Sasuke scowled, speak of the devil, "this year will be full of the youthfulness of those students who have troubled spirits" the overly emotional man bellowed.

The man dressed in a green tracksuit noticed a scowling Uchiha standing by the door to the teachers lounge.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" before Sasuke was caught in a back breaking hug by the preacher of youth, he ran straight out the door, not even bothering to say a farewell to the other teachers, "his youth burns even brighter this year" streams of tears fell down the bowl cut teachers eyes.

"Gai" Kakashi sighed.

* * *

Naruto walked with Kiba towards the canteen once more, Naruto stomach had begun to cry out for food after his little fiasco with the Uchiha. That little argument wasn't the last they would have, just perfect way to start a whole year being stuck together in the same room.

"Great" Naruto moan aloud.

To be continued…


	3. Wars of Life

IDisclaimer: i wish that i'd own them...but fairytales don't come true in real life

Warning: Yaoi

* * *

**Insomniac: Wars of life**

The sound of an unwanted alarm sounded through the small dorm room, it's ring getting louder and louder. A pile of sheets wriggled, still half asleep not wanting to accept he had to get up the blonde threw his sheets over his head and buried his face into the pillow.

"Go away" he yelled, his voice coming out muffled.

After a colourful cursing fit, Naruto finally crawled –literally- out of his bed. Slamming a heavy tanned hand onto the annoying alarm that had woken his from his peaceful sleep, the blonde looked through half glazed crystal blue eyes at the time on said annoying machine, who ever made the alarm cloak did it to spit Naruto.

"What!?" Naruto screamed, picking up the alarm and shaking it to make sure he wasn't seeing things, "5 fucking 30!!" the blonde continued to yell now fully awake.

This wasn't the good 5:30, the one that said you've missed all your classes because you overslept, this was the early 5:30 a time unknown to the blonde, the time that stated in all its glory that he was early and that he was now never going to get back to sleep.

Naruto sighed in defeat, dropping the alarm onto the already untidy floor. After he had filled his stomach at the café both he and Kiba started on unpacking the blonde's things, most of which ended up on the floor in a massive heap.

Yawning Naruto got to his feet and searched for his towel. He might as well get a head start to the day, grabbing his keys Naruto made his way towards the bathroom.

After a nice relaxing warm showing Naruto re-entered his room, and tripped on something falling face first onto a cream and custard pie. Naruto's face stayed in the pie for a few more seconds, he was dumbfounded. Getting over the shock Naruto pulled himself to his feet.

"That fucking bastard" he cursed.

Naruto ran two fingers through the cream left on his cheeks, a smirk cross the blonde's face as he looked at the cream on his fingers. Turning away from his closet and headed towards Sasuke's neatly made bed, wiping his face on the clean sheets Naruto looked down at his handy work, his smirk growing into a full blown grin.

"Serves the asshole right" he looked at the dirtied sheets once more, before turning and heading towards his closet.

Naruto grin was plastered onto his face as he got out his new uniform the only clothes that had managed to be put into the closet, a hideous dark green blazer, black pants and white shirt. When Naruto looked over his cloths with a scowl he noticed a white piece of paper attached to the back of his new blazer, the word 'moron' written on the paper in very neat writing.

Naruto growled _bastard thinks I'm that stupid I wouldn't notice; _Naruto scowled and ripped off the piece of paper, green material coming off along with the paper. That bastard had super glued the paper that felt more like cardboard to the blonde.

Throwing away the paper, Naruto started to dress, throwing his dirty cloths off to the side not caring where they landed, after putting on new orange boxers and his new black pants, Naruto noticed another note left on his white shirt. 'I told you, you were a moron. Better get another blazer' Naruto fumed, but sighed when he saw that this note was held on by tape and not glue. Carefully he ripped off the new note, relieved when the fabric didn't come off along with the note.

Naruto finished getting ready for the day in record time, stepping out of his room he made sure not to trip onto the wire for a second time, Naruto may not be the brightest crayon in the box but he rarely made the same mistake twice.

* * *

Naruto cursed the raven haired teenager all the way to the café, the blonde glared when he saw a passive looking Uchiha looking out the window, the Uchiha was already dressed for class in the same uniform that Naruto wore, the only difference was that Sasuke had a black armband over his blaze on his bicep. Naruto noticed that Sasuke's arms were still bandaged.

"What can I do for ya hun?" the lunch lady asked a still glaring blonde

"Huh?" Naruto turned to acknowledge the lady, "a bagel and an orange juice please" Naruto asked polity.

"He's a handsome one isn't he?"

"What?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, I saw you looking" the brown haired lady winked at the blonde as she handed him his food and drink, "have a nice day hun"

"You too" Naruto nodded a goodbye to the lady and set about finding a seat, which really wasn't hard as no one but the Uchiha and himself were up.

A scowl once again married the usually cheerful blondes face as he made his way directly towards the stoic raven, slamming his lunch tray onto the table that separated the Uchiha and Naruto.

"What the hells your problem?!" Naruto yelled Sasuke eyes remained fixed on the window, "what's your problem with me! Or do you always have a stick shoved up your arse!"

"Hn" Sasuke turned his gaze towards the blonde, angry blue meeting endless orbs of coal black.

Naruto sat down opposite the Uchiha, his burning blue eyes never leaving Sasuke's.

"Damn asshole" Naruto mumbled

Naruto decided he was either going to go insane or murder the stoic teen opposite him. Neither option really appealed to him, the raven in front of him was one of the worst people Naruto had come across, and he'd come across pretty mean people in his life. But Sasuke was in a different league, the raven had decided he hated Naruto before he even met him and then had the nerve to say that Naruto was the reason for his foul personality.

Naruto didn't mind that the Uchiha didn't like him, most people didn't, and pranks like the ones the raven had played on him, he was used to. The other pupils in his old schools had always played some sort of prank on him, egging his house, draining the oil out of his car, attaching 'kick me' notes onto his back. Naruto had had them all, so why should this be any different.

Sasuke was trying to scare him off; Kiba had told the blonde that throughout the dog-boy's time here Sasuke had been through 23 new roommates. All leaving because the Uchiha had scared them off, the record for someone staying with the raven haired male was a day before he too ran with his tail between his legs. But Naruto wasn't like the other boy's he wasn't going to be scared of and threatened by a stuck up bastard with a personality disorder, Naruto was here to stay whether Sasuke liked it or not.

The later being the more likely choice.

Sasuke quietly got up and exited the room, it was now 7am so most of the other boy's would be waking up and getting their breakfast soon.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he walked out of the building, the school was pretty secluded, the nearest town was half an hour's drive. There was the dorms building with the café and reception, then separate buildings for different classes, there was also another building of flats for teachers who either didn't have cars to drive to school with, or lived too far to drive. Behind the buildings was a huge field for gym accompanied by 2 tennis courts and a basketball court, and a small car park.

Sasuke solemnly made his way over to the teacher's flats. Finding the flat he wanted Sasuke loudly knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Sasuke could hear stumbling as the grey haired teacher made his way towards the door, opening it.

"Sasuke?" a still half asleep Kakashi greeted the raven haired teen at his door, "what are you doing here so early?"

"It's 7 o'clock Kakashi"

"Oh" Kakashi perked up

Without even asking for permission Sasuke brushed past Kakashi and seated himself at the young teachers lounge.

"Why don't you come in Sasuke" Kakashi sarcastically spoke to the open doorway, before closing the door and making his way over to the stoic teen, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm in your first class, so I thought I'd walk with you" Sasuke stated with a smirk, he knew that Kakashi was planning on being late, normally he wouldn't care the first week of classes were mainly introduction classes, what you would be doing during the year, what items you'll be needing, stuff that was meaningless. But making the masked man early for his classes and ruffling his feathers was always fun.

"Just let me get ready first" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, the man even wore that thing when he slept.

Naruto groggily walked down the hallway towards his English class, he was still mad that he had woken up so early and he knew that Sasuke had done that on purpose.

"The bastard" Naruto mumbled as he entered the half full class.

"Yo! Whiskers up here" Kiba yelled down at the blonde, Naruto gave the brunette a grin and headed up the stairs towards his friend.

"Dog-breath you're in my class" Naruto sat next to the other.

"Yeah, both Sasuke and I take this class together"

Naruto growled, great now he had to deal with the Uchiha every English class, which was twice a week.

Kiba began laughing loudly in Naruto's ear, upon seeing Naruto angered expression

"Blade's got to you to" the boy laughed, "dude just give up"

"No! If anyone should leave it's the bastard, what the fucks his problem anyway? This morning I was woken up at 5:30 when I'm certain I set my alarm for 7, then after my shower I tripped on a wire and fell face first into a custard and cream pie, _then_ a note was stuck on the back of my blazer and when I ripped it off it took half my blazer with it!" Naruto yelled and to prove his point turned around to show Kiba his ruined blazer.

"Shit man" Naruto slouched into his seat, "he's playing with you"

"What!?" Naruto turned his head to look at a grinning Kiba.

"He's playing, normally he just threatens and insults them, but he's gone one step further" Kiba slapped Naruto's back, "what have you done to him whiskers?"

"I wish I knew so I could undo it" Naruto pouted, whatever he did he didn't do it on purpose.

10 more minutes of waiting in the class room and everyone but Sasuke and their English teacher had arrived.

"Where is he?" Naruto enquired watching as the dog-boy carved his name into his desk.

"Kakashi's normally late, as for Sasuke he's probably with him" Kiba looked over his handy work a pleased smile crept onto his face.

Naruto watched the door; his chin laid on top his arms that folded onto the desk top.

2 more minutes passed before both Sasuke and the man Kiba had named as Kakashi entered the room, Sasuke walked straight to the back of the class, not even looking the bored blonde who continued to stare at the door.

"You're late Kakashi" Kiba obnoxiously yelled at the teacher.

"Ah Kiba, are you still having problems with your sex life?" Kakashi smiled like his question was completely innocent, towards the jaw dropped brunette.

The whole class began laughing at a very red Kiba as he yelled at Kakashi, pointing an accusing finger towards the unaffected teacher.

"Moron be quite" Sasuke coldly stated over the roar of laughs.

Everyone went silent; Naruto cocked an eyebrow as he looked over the class room, what kind of power did the Uchiha hold?

"Thank you Sasuke" Kakashi walked over to his desk, picking up a pile of sheets, "this will be your schedule in my class, a list of books you'll be needing in my class" Kakashi began handing out the sheets to individuals as he continued, "most are pretty simple, English for dummies, Romeo and Juliet, poetry" Kakashi stopped in front of the class after he had finished handing out the last of the sheets, the grey haired teacher smiled underneath his mask as he held up a small orange book with a red circle that had a line going through it up, "but if you really want to pass my class I suggest you red this 'come come paradise'"

"That's a pervert's book" Naruto yelled and pointed at a bored Kakashi.

"That's right have you read it?" Naruto went red and silent, "good you're already ahead of the class"

"Moron, I wonder what's bigger your mouth or your head"

"My head of course!! Hey!! Fuck you!" Naruto yelled turning to face the raven.

"I'll take a rain check" Sasuke smirked as Naruto went an amazing shade of red and quietened once more.

"The aura of youth is radiating out of this class" Gai yelled from the door frame.

"Shit!" Sasuke ducked underneath his desk

"Kakashi my eternal rival, how are you this fine youthful morning?"

"I'm fine Gai" Kakashi replied in his bored tone, "don't you have a class to get to?"

"My youthful students are running 300 laps around the field" Sasuke tried crawling along the back of the desks, "Sasuke! My eternal rival's young student!"

Gai walked up the stairs towards the stoic teenager, the whole class including Naruto gawked at the unbelievably happy man dressed in green. Sasuke got to his feet and darted away from the gym teacher.

"Youthfulness beams bright in you today Sasuke!" the man followed Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped onto the middle row of desks and ran across them, jumping he spun around and ran down the stairs. Glaring at an amused Kakashi, Sasuke grabbed onto the window ledge, flipping his body over the ledge the raven jumped out of the class window, two stories above the ground.

Kiba leant towards Naruto whispering in his ear, "Gai's mental"

"No shit Sherlock"

"A new youthful face" Gai's face was inches from Naruto's, the blond stepped backwards tipping over his chair, "welcome!" Gai gripped onto a scared blonde, hugging him. Naruto struggled to get out of Gai's iron grip, but the man had lifted him up so his feet dangled aimlessly.

* * *

The day had finally come to an end, after the encounter with Gai Naruto vowed never to stand within a meter of the man. Kiba was right he was mental and Naruto had almost passed out from the man's overly affectionate hug.

Apart from the Gai 'incident' Naruto's day had been pretty uneventful. It was a relief to the blonde that apart from English so far he had no other classes with the raven.

Naruto sighed when he got to his dorm room, unexpectedly finding the door already open. Naruto cocked an eyebrow but figured Sasuke must already be back, Naruto slouched he'd hoped Sasuke wouldn't already be back leaving Naruto in peace but unfortunately for him fate was a bitch.

Naruto groggily opened the door, causing a large metal bucket fall on his head, white frothy cream slicked down the blonde's head and down his neck.

"Thought you might want cream with your pie" Sasuke whispered into what was supposedly Naruto's ear underneath the bucket, Sasuke stepped backwards as Naruto threw the bucket off of his head and glared at the raven who glared straight back.

"What's that supposed to mean bastard!" Naruto shouted taking a step forward into the room and once again falling face first into a custard pie.

Naruto bounced back onto his feet, and swung at the expressionless Sasuke. Sasuke quickly got out of the way of Naruto's swing and pinned the boy to the floor, holding onto Naruto's wrist.

"Hn. Moron"

Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist and walked out of the room, leaving a fuming blonde to scowl at the open door, nursing his throbbing wrist. Naruto scowl quickly turned into a crestfallen expression as he let go of his wrist and traced along the scars on his cheek.

"It's always like this, so I'm used to it" Naruto whispered to himself.

Although the blonde had whispered those few words, outside, leaning against the wall Sasuke heard everyone of them, a strange feeling crept into his stomach…was he guilty for the way he treated Naruto?

To be continued…


	4. Shadow stalker

Disclaimer: If i owned Naruto...well it wouldn't be aired until after 10

Warning: Yaoi

A/n: i have 8 reviews for whats now 4 chapters T-T o well this fic is fun to write :)

* * *

**Insomniac: Shadow stalker**

Sasuke sat in his bed as he watched Naruto leave the room for a shower; the raven had decided he'd stop all the pranks. He rarely felt guilty and although it cut his pride to admit it he was a little harsh towards someone who hadn't done anything to him personally. The last time he had actually felt guilty was when his parents had died when he was eight.

Sasuke got out of his bed and began getting ready; since he didn't sleep he'd had a shower long before the blonde had woken up, just to make it a little easier for them both.

After throwing away his dirty cloths into the hamper in the corner and getting his pants on Sasuke eye's trailed over to his army knife still sitting where he had left it on his desk next to his closed lap top.

The raven solemnly walked over to his desk. Sasuke facial expression remained cold and void of any emotion. The raven haired teenager picked up the knife and looked over it's glossy cover, flicking the knife out Sasuke hard coal eyes travelled up and down the blade, that looked as if it was kept sharp and very clean, Sasuke twisted his wrist revealing the other side of the blade, the surface had carved black letter inscribed into the metal…

_Click_

Sasuke head shot towards the door, raising a delicate eyebrow the stoic eighteen year old walked over to the door, placing a hand on the doorknob Sasuke rattled it for a few seconds, all the while a smirk crept onto the pale boys face. Naruto had got him back and locked the door from the outside, Sasuke looked over to his shelf where he usually left his keys and saw that they were gone.

Sasuke scoffed; truly amazed that a blonde idiot like Naruto would think this through…Sasuke was impressed.

"Hn. Moron"

* * *

Naruto grinned like a maniac as he made his way towards the science block, if anything bad happened today, nothing would bring his mood down form the high it was on now, he was on cloud nine. He had got Sasuke back and with any luck the prodigy wouldn't be able to get out and attend any of his classes, well until lunch Naruto wasn't heartless he'll let the raven out for the remainder of his classes and to eat, if the Uchiha behaved himself. 

Naruto laughed at his musings.

He entered the busy biology class, upon being greeted by his new teacher and a line of boys at the front of the class.

"And you are?" the scared teacher asked.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"

"Okay, welcome" the man looked down the sheet of paper he held in front of him, "Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru"

A slouching brunette stood out of the line, his long shoulder length hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"You two will be working with each other for the rest of the semester"

The brunette gave a lazy nod before seating himself at the front of the class, Naruto following suit.

After sorting out the pairs the teacher stood in front of the class, in front of an interactive white board and a black board.

"I'll be your biology teacher for the semester, my name is Namiashi Raido" the scared man introduced himself, "you may call me by my first name, as I will use first name basis with you all" the man continued turning round and gathering a pile of sheets he gave a pile to one row, telling them to pass the sheets on, one per person, repeating this on the second row and so fourth, "we will have a lesson in this room for one week and twice on the second, on these sheets are a list of subjects I suggest you study on otherwise you'll be repeating my class, Namaki Kai" the man stopped in front of an older looking student who smiled sheepishly up at the teacher.

"Hi I'm Naruto" Naruto turned to greet the other male, who looked as if he was asleep on the desk.

"Hey" Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the lazy boy, "this is to troublesome"

Naruto began laughing at the other male; it was now Shikamaru turn to cock an eyebrow at the blonde.

"s-sorry" the blonde tried to speak in coherent sentences but his laughter didn't let up.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed

"Boys?" Raido looked at a still laughing Naruto and a half asleep Shikamaru in confusion, "something you want to share Naruto?"

The bell rang for lunch, Naruto gathered up his belongings. 

"What to come to lunch with me?"

Naruto had hit it off with Shikamaru, both finding common ground of laziness both teens really didn't want to work, Shikamaru being to lazy to think and Naruto just didn't get what Raido was talking about. After half an hour they were set to a task that Shikamaru deemed 'troublesome' it had taken the two boys longer than anyone else to finish their project, but when it was done Naruto was proud at the end result even though it really didn't count towards their final grades. It was more of a practice project to asses the boy's potential and knowledge.

"Yeah" Naruto bounced happily towards the door, Shikamaru followed the ecstatic blonde.

* * *

When Naruto and Shikamaru got to the café, Naruto spotted Kiba eagerly munching on his cafeteria lunch. Walking over to the boy Naruto and Shikamaru seated themselves opposite the dog-lover. 

"Calm down dog-breath, it's not going to run away you know" Naruto laughed at his own joke.

"Shut it!" Kiba yelled, spitting out some of his food into Naruto's face.

"Fuck! Gross man" Naruto wiped away the half chewed meatloaf on his cheek.

"Shikamaru" the brunette greeted the lazy teen; Naruto looked back and fourth between the two confused.

"You two know each other?" Naruto pointed to Kiba then at Shikamaru and repeated the action.

"Yeah, Shika's Shadow stalker, he's the laziest genius I've ever known" Kiba bellowed, not noticing the evil looks the three boys were getting, "shit man I have an excuse, but this guys just to lazy to try, he was sent here to get 'motivated'"

"Really?" Naruto turned towards a board Shikamaru.

"Hn"

"You've been spending too much time with Blade" Kiba leant back in his chair.

"Why shadow stalker?" Naruto enquired.

"Sasuke came up with the shadow part and we just added on stalker, lazy as he is this guys the best at trailing people, like a shadow"

"Oh I get it, you stalk people by acting as their shadows?"

Kiba laughed loudly, even Shikamaru managed a smile of amusement. Naruto slammed his fists onto the table and hollered at Kiba as if the brunette was a mile away.

The three boys, who had been watching the ongoing scene in front of them, were getting more and more irritated. The three teenage boys stalked towards the three unaware boys.

"What a bunch of idiots" the one in the middle coldly stated glaring at the boy's as they stopped their arguments, the other on his left and right side snickered. Kiba growled in a dog like manner at the three teens.

"What the fuck did you call us?!" Kiba stood up in anger, his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Look Sakon" the grey haired twin addressed his brother.

"How cute he's standing up for himself, Ukon" both twins snickered in sync.

Naruto and Shikamaru stood up, joining Kiba.

"I'm afraid" the teen in the middle mocked.

"Hn. You should be" Sasuke stated into the boy's ear, "Suigetsu" there was no amusement in the boys voice, it was more like anger...

All three boys turned on their heels to face and irritated Sasuke, bearing down on all three of them.

"How the hell did you get out?!" Naruto yelled exasperatedly.

Sasuke smirked and regarded the blonde, "we need a new door"

"What the hell?!" Naruto's jaw dropped, causing Sasuke's smirk to widen.

"Hey!" the twins yelled at Sasuke in unison.

Sasuke's smirk dropped as he looked down at the teenagers, his eyes hardened and narrowed as he regarded the boys. Angered expressions crossed all the boys' faces.

"Fuck.off" Sasuke stated his tone was threatening and strained as the Uchiha tried to bite back his growing anger, one thing Sasuke could never tolerate were those who picked on his friends. Though Sasuke never showed it he held all of them in high regard, they fought and they bickered but they were his only friends, and no one was allowed to bring them down.

"Make us!" Ukon shouted, leaping forward.

Sasuke caught Ukon's fist, retaliating Sasuke kneed the grey haired twin in the stomach winding the male. That set the tone, as Kiba joined in the fight pouncing onto an angered Sakon; both boys fell to the ground and struggled with each other. Naruto went to join in but was stopped by Shikamaru, the lazy genius gave Naruto a disapproving nod before he grabbed onto Sakon's collar, yanking the boy off of the dog-lover.

A crowd started to gather as the fight started, Naruto watched in bewilderment. Sasuke straddled a helpless Ukon, holding the boy up by his collar delivered punch after punch to the boys face. Shikamaru roundhouse kicked Sakon to the floor and Kiba began fighting the taller Suigetsu. The grey haired boy smirked showing his sharp shark like teeth.

"Stupid dog" he snarled, connecting a punch to the brunette's face, as Kiba fell backwards Suigetsu stopped his catching his wrist and bringing him back towards him. Suigetsu lifted up a knee to meet Kiba, Kiba let out a strained cry of pain as he grasped his stomach.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled as he pounced onto an unsuspecting Suigetsu's back.

Once Naruto was on the teens back he began pounding onto his head, the other spun around trying to pry to the blonde off of him. Sasuke looked up to see what the commotion was, his eyes widen when he saw Kiba grasping his stomach and Naruto joining in on the fight.

"Moron" Sasuke growled, Ukon saw the Uchiha's lack of concentration and took the chance to deliver a right hand to the stoic boys face, cutting Sasuke's lip.

Sasuke spat out the blood that filled his mouth and glared down at the other, raising his fist he pounded down onto the boy's nose breaking it.

"Idiot get the fuck off me" Suigetsu continued to twist his body, he managed to get Naruto's leg unwrapped from around his waist. The grey haired teen dug his nails into the back of Naruto's hand, the blonde let out a cry of pain. Biting down on his bottom lip, stopping his cry of pain.

Shikamaru and Sakon continued to roll around on the floor, delivering punches and kneeing each other when the chance appeared. Kiba spat out a mouthful of blood, looking up the brunette saw Naruto fighting, he tried to get to his feet but a sharp pain shot through his abdomen and he fell to his knees once again.

Naruto's grip began to loosen around the older boy's neck, one fail swoop Naruto completely lost his hold and was sent flying into a table.

"Ugh!!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder, and stared into a bored chest.

"Don't get into things you can't handle moron" Sasuke shot out, before pushing the blonde off of him and charging towards a smirking Suigetsu.

Simultaneously both the raven and the grey haired teen delivered right hands to each others face, breaking the skin. Sasuke regained his composure first and pushed the others hand away from his face, grabbing onto the boys wrists Sasuke pulled the boy down and raised his knee, the blow connected to Suigetsu rib's breaking at least two.

"Boys that's enough!" Tsunade yelled pushing her way through the crowd that had formed around the fight, "stop it this instance!"

Sasuke pushed Suigetsu away from him and scowled down at the boy.

"Uchiha, Inuzuka and Nara my office now!"

All three boys scowled up at the principle, Kiba opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Sasuke hardened glare. Struggling the dog-lover got to his feet and followed after Sasuke, Shikamaru by his side.

"The rest of you get to class, Ukon and Sakon take Suigetsu to the nurses office, after that gather up your things and leave. You're expelled from my school" Tsunade scowl deepened as she looked over the three troublemakers.

The blonde busty woman looked over to a gawking blonde; she gave the boy a small nod and left after the three others.

* * *

Naruto paced his dorm room, after he'd gotten back from the fight the blonde had found the door off its hinges. After he had called for the janitor to fix it he'd waited in the room for Sasuke and the others to return. The blonde now understood why this school was renowned for taking on troublemakers. 

Naruto jumped up a few inches as the door was pushed open roughly, the door almost coming off its hinges again. A sigh of relief escaped the blonde's lips as Kiba walked into his room.

"Fuck man!!" the brunette hollered, "detention for a month!"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru rubbed the bridge of his nose as he entered after the raging brunette, who had crashed out on Naruto's bed.

"Count it as good luck, we didn't get expelled moron" Sasuke was the last to enter the room, though he didn't as much as look at the blonde. Sasuke walked straight passed Naruto and seated himself on the window ledge, rubbing the back of his hand across his plastered cheek.

"Hey whiskers why didn't you get into trouble?" Kiba shouted at Naruto.

"Because I know the principle, she's an old friend of the family"

"Fuck dude you got connections" Kiba mocked, Naruto gave a grin a fake expression of authority placing his hands on either side of his hips. Kiba began chuckling at the blonde.

Sasuke scowled as he looked over to the two laughing teens, sighing he got off the window ledge and began unbuttoning his school shirt.

"Fuck man! Don't do that in front of me" Kiba protested, hiding his eyes behind his hands.

"Hn"

Naruto curiously turned around and blushed at Sasuke exposed skin, it was as pale as his face was and looked soft to touch, Sasuke's whole torso was very well muscled, he had a broad chest and flat stomach looked as hard as a rock, Sasuke's arms was the most muscled part of his body though. Naruto eyes traveled the raven's skin and scowled when he came across light scars on the ravens chest and biceps.

"Close your mouth moron, your drooling" Sasuke mocked

"Fuck you!!"

"Rain check" Sasuke turned and started towards his closet, throwing his torn shirt into the hamper. Naruto spotted more scars on the raven's backs and three black dots with tails on the raven's shoulder.

"This is to troublesome" Shikamaru sighed getting off of Sasuke's bed he gave the others a lazy two finger wave before leaving for his room, which was shared with Kiba.

Kiba sighed and lifted himself off of Naruto's bed, "cya tomorrow dude" the dog-lover gave Naruto a pat on the back before he followed after Shikamaru.

Naruto laughed nervously while he began rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke looked over his shoulder, his face back to being as passive as it was before the fight, Sasuke's unwavering stare made Naruto slightly nervous.

"W-why did you…" Naruto trailed off hoping to calm his stutter, "why did you break my fall?"

"Hn I don't need a reason why, be thankful I did"

"Bastard" Naruto's rage towards the raven was back, his previous nervousness forgotten.

"Hn" Sasuke grabbed his towel and shampoo before standing in front of Naruto, "keys" the raven held out his hand, awaiting said object.

Naruto smirk before fishing around in his pockets and handing the Uchiha his keys. After getting back his keys Sasuke left for a shower, and Naruto went straight to his closet and got ready for bed, today was exhausting and he wanted to burry his head into his soft pillow and drift off to sleep.

To be continued….


	5. Beatle

Disclaimer: i tired i really did but he wouldn't give them to me T-T

Warning: Yaoi

A/n 5 chapters in one day!!

* * *

**Insomniac: Beatle**

The annoying ring of the alarm echoed through Naruto's head, mumbling something about demon alarm clocks, Naruto sat up yawning, he tried to stretch his arms above his head but something was in his way. Opening hazy blue eyes Naruto looked around.

"Bastard!!" the blonde exclaimed.

Sasuke had got him again; the whole room was laced with string, weaving to and from the walls. A note lay in Naruto's vision the words 'enjoy your morning moron' were written in black upon it's white canvas, in the corner of the sheet of paper laid '_Sasuke 3 – moron 1'_

Naruto scowled and ripped the piece of paper down from it's string, as the blonde yanked the paper down the sting gave way and a ton of water feel from above Naruto's head onto the blonde, Naruto eye began to twitch as he looked up at the ceiling. Sasuke had placed a water proof sheet above his head and filled it up with ice cold water, the string that held up the note was attached to the tac's that kept the sheet in place, on the ceiling was yet another note,_ 'Sasuke 4 – **wet **moron 1'_

Naruto looked over to his still going off alarm clock, scowling when he noticed it was yet again 5:30, the blonde reached over grabbing the devil contraption he threw it over Sasuke's side, the clock smashed against the wall but didn't stop in it's onslaught of rings.

* * *

Sasuke buried his hands into his pockets; a smile smirk graced his peach lips. The raven made his way towards the teacher's flats, he thought he'd share his new found game with his foster brother, it would surely amused the grey haired man.

Knocking loudly at the door Sasuke waited patiently, idly rubbing his plastered cheek as he waited for an answer. A minute later and Sasuke knocked even harder, a full 20 seconds later and the sound of muffled stumbling hit the Uchiha's ear, Kakashi opened the door, his eyes half lidded as he looked the Uchiha up and down.

"You know normal people, the people who sleep aren't awake at this time Sasuke" Sasuke shrugged and barged into the flat, not even asking or waiting for permission.

"Kakashi my roommate…I think I'll keep him" Sasuke smirk widened as he made his way into the small kitchen.

"He that cute huh?" Kakashi followed and sat down at the small dinning table, as Sasuke rummaged through his fridge.

Sasuke thought for a second, he really hadn't looked at his roommate, well not in the sense that he could answer the question. Sasuke a long time ago found out that he was gay, which didn't surprise anyone really, living with Kakashi and the way he treated the girls that swooned over him. The raven's eyebrows furrowed, he hadn't really looked at Naruto, the only way he'd recognised the boy in the street would be from his loud mouth and orange shirts, though Sasuke did remember that Naruto had amazing blue eyes, the kind of eyes you could just stare at and be captured. He had the kind of eyes that showed every emotion the boy had been through in his life, joy, sadness, loneliness, lose and love, all the emotion's Sasuke refused to show, the emotions that made him weak.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed the eggs and milk out of Kakashi's otherwise empty fridge. Closing the fridge with his foot the raven haired teen made his way to the kitchen counter, next to the stove.

"So, why the sudden change in heart?" Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at the Uchiha's back.

"Hn. I'm having too much fun messing with the kid" Sasuke smirked, as he began making himself an omelette.

"I heard you got into a fight yesterday" Kakashi stated Sasuke nodded in agreement to the mans statement, "you need to control that anger of yours Sasuke…wouldn't want you to scare Naruto of"

"Hn" and that was the end of the conversation, Kakashi sighed getting up from his seat, he headed out the kitchen door, "Kakashi why do you still wear that thing?" Kakashi steps abruptly halted, "your not him Kakashi, you may look like him but that doesn't make you the monster he was" Sasuke stated coldly, it may have seemed harsh but it was better to be that way then sympathetic, at least in Sasuke's mind it was.

Kakashi idly traced the scar down his left eye; he had gotten the scar and the redness in his eye because of his father. Shortly after Kakashi's mother died in a car accident, his father had slowly gone mad, he didn't talk to anyone, he didn't eat and he didn't sleep. Then he finally snapped and lashed out at Kakashi, getting the scar. His eye had turned red because of a vain popping, it didn't affect the mans eyesight in the slightest but his eyes turned the colour of the blood that poured into his iris. After his father had snapped, he took his life in front of Kakashi after that Kakashi hid his face, he was disgusted at what he saw every time he looked in the mirror he saw his father and he hated it.

"Hn" was all Kakashi could muster up before leaving for a nice shower.

Sasuke watched the man leave, his face and eyes portraying nothing. Sasuke hadn't been there when Kakashi's father had attacked him, Kakashi had been 18 when he got the scar back then Sasuke didn't understand what had suddenly made the grey haired man wear a mask, but as he got older he figured out what it was and every time he tried to confront Kakashi about it, he left.

* * *

Naruto walked down the hallway, mumbling to himself.

"yo whiskers!!" Kiba yelled in Naruto's ear, causing the blonde to jump.

"What the-!"

"I've been calling you for 10 minutes dude" Kiba slung his arm around the blonde's shoulders and began walking along with him, "but you were too busy brooding to notice me"

"I wasn't brooding" Naruto pouted, "what do you want anyway, dog-breath?"

"You got French next right?"

"Yeah" Naruto looked at the boy questioningly, where was this going?

"Come on were ditching!" the boy exclaimed, pulling a helpless Naruto along with him.

"Wait! What!" the blondes cries were ignored as Kiba continued to pull him out of the building, "Kiba what are we doing?!"

"We're ditching idiot" Kiba grinned over his shoulder, Naruto began pouting he didn't like where this was going, Tsunade was going to kill him.

Kiba finally let go of Naruto's wrist as the boys got into the students car park, Naruto sighed and obediently followed the dog-lover who seemed to be looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Naruto asked as he began searching for the unknown object.

"Sasuke's car" a devious smile crept onto the brunette's face as he spotted the sleek black BMW M6 Coupe, the brunette slowed in his stride and cautiously looked around him, Naruto gave the boy a confused are-you-mad look, "I'm making sure Sasuke's isn't around, fuck if he sees us were butchers meat"

Naruto snickered and grabbed the keys from the brunette's hand, which he had obviously stolen from Sasuke, and made his way over to the black vehicle. Sasuke obviously kept his car in good condition, as not a speck of dirt was on the thing, if Naruto didn't thing the guy was a neat freak before he certainly did now, what was the fun of having a car like that if you didn't dirty it up and drive like a maniac.

Naruto was practically drooling at the car, Sasuke was rich!

"His parents left him a trust fund when they died" Kiba informed, taking the keys back off of Naruto.

Kiba unlocked the car and got into the drivers seat, Naruto followed the boy's actions and got into the passengers seat, if he wasn't drooling from the body of the car he defiantly was now. Sasuke had the whole package installed; Indianapolis red leather seats, sat-nav, TV function, someone would have to pry Naruto out of the car.

"Let's get on the road!" the dog-lover hollered as he pumped a fist into the air.

Naruto grinned at the other, as Kiba pushed the key into the ignition and started the car…

* * *

Sasuke trudged his way towards his gym class, glaring at anyone who dare came into view. Halfway to his class he was joined by two other's who silently walked along side him.

"Shikamaru, where's Kiba?" the stoic boy enquired.

"With Naruto"

"Where?" the raven repeated getting more agitated that his question wasn't being answered.

"Said he was going to ditch, I don't know where they went"

"Hn"

"It isn't good for them to stray from the school" the other brunette stated.

"Hn Shino there not bugs" Sasuke smirked

"Maybe" Shino pushed his sunglasses up towards the bridge of his nose.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as they entered their entered their classroom.

"Oh shit" Sasuke eyes widened as a green flash of light came towards him, the emotional man grabbed Sasuke and pulled him into a bone breaking hug, tears streamed down the mans face as Sasuke struggled for air.

"Oh youthful Sasuke! I am honored that you have joined my class, you will be a great asset in helping the others find their fighting spirit" the man tightened his grip around Sasuke, "I'm so glad Kakashi allowed you to accompany me this year"

"Kakashi" Sasuke growled.

* * *

Kiba sat staring at the steering wheel, an unlit cigarette between his lips moved up and down as the boy thoughtfully glared at the dash bored.

"Do you know how to drive?" Naruto snickered

"Fuck course I know how to drive, I just don't want to fuck up the Uchiha's car, he'll kill me"

"Really? I wouldn't have pictured the bastard to be one of those people who cherish their cars like people"

"Shit man you should see him!" the brunette joked, "he's obsessed"

"So you gunna get going then?" Naruto smirked, Kiba gulped loudly before putting the car in gear and lightly pressed onto the acceleration, "come on move it!!" Naruto yelled, Kiba stepped hard onto the break before glaring at the loud blonde passenger.

"Shit man! Be patient I'm just getting started" Kiba was starting to sweat a little; nervously Kiba stepped on the acceleration again.

"Oh wow, were moving" Naruto sarcastically stated, Kiba chose to ignore his passenger, "is this how Sasuke drives?"

"I'm driving stop distracting me!" Naruto turned to look at Kiba, a bored expression on his usually cheerful face; they had barely moved 2 inches.

Naruto sighed heavily, "Tell me when we move"

* * *

Sasuke began his run for the thrid time around the massive field, he looked behind him to see that everyone was far behind him. Shino had dropped out on the second lap, he'd gotten distracted by some sort of insect and Shikamaru had failed to start insisting that watching the clouds was all the exercise he needed.

Sasuke's eyes widened as their teacher, Maito Gai passed the other students, the man had an endless supply of energy. Sasuke gritted his teeth and began running faster.

'_Why? Why does god hate me so?'_Sasuke whined.

Something caught Sasuke's eye and abruptly stopped in his sprint, turning towards the car park, there his car, _his _black BMW was moving. It wasn't going anywhere fast but it was moving none the less. Sasuke's face scrunched up in anger and he began trudging his way towards his car.

* * *

Naruto was beginning to get a little irritated; Kiba looked as if a sudden surprise hit the boy he'd die from a heart attack.

"Come one move!"

"I'm moving fuck!"

"Let me drive" Naruto grabbed onto the males arm and tried to pull him over to his side, at the same time lifting himself up so his knee's on top of the leather seat, "move!"

"Fuck let go I'll crash!" the dog-lover whined as he tried to pull his arm free but kept his eyes on the tarmac in front of him, "whickers let go fuck!"

"Let me drive" Naruto yanked harder on the others arm, causing Kiba top turn his head towards the blonde and glare at him, Naruto returning the glare.

"What the fucks wrong with you I could crash!" Kiba's foot didn't leave the acceleration pedal.

"You're not going fast enough to crash!" the blonde retaliated, "let me drive!!"

"aghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" the boys screamed in unison, grabbing onto each other for dear life. Kiba abruptly pressed hard down onto the pedal as the sight of another male stood directly in front of the car; both boys didn't relinquish their grasps on the other as hard coal black eyes glared at them through the window.

Naruto and Kiba pushed the other away and pointed an accusing finger at the other, "he did it!"

"Get the fuck out of my car" Sasuke threatened, both boys gulped and did as they were told.

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino all walked to the dorm rooms, both the blonde and the dog-lover walked with the heads hung lower and their shoulders dropped. After a lot of grovelling and apologising to the raven, Sasuke calmed down slightly and went to the teachers flats to see Kakashi.

"Shit man I almost wet myself" Kiba sighed.

"Same here" Naruto smirked at the other boy who returned it.

"You two are too troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as he began rubbing his temples; 10 minutes with the two hyperactive boys exhausted the lazy genius.

"Oh!" Naruto perked up, straightening his slouched position, "I forgot" Naruto turned to face the silent brunette, "I'm Naruto" he grinned

"Shino"

"Hey!" the blonde exclaimed

Kiba straightened his body and half leant on the blonde's shoulder.

"Shino here is Beatle, he loves bugs and creepy crawlies" Kiba shivered at the thought of bugs, "he's here because he set the tarantulas loose in the school"

"Ew" Naruto backed off a bit, a look of total disgust on the blonde's face, "no offence" Naruto began waving his hands in front of the silent Shino.

"Very well" the brunette pushed up his sunglasses.

All four boys made their way to Shikamaru and Kiba's room, the dog-lover had recently been sent a Wii console and he couldn't wait to try it out.

* * *

Sasuke sat round Kakashi's dinning room table, the grey haired teacher, Anko, Iruka, Kurenai and Asuma were seated around him. Both Anko and Kakashi were drunk.

'_these teachers have no morals'_ Sasuke scowled as he looked over to Kakashi, who continually tried to pry Iruka's shirt and pants off, the brunette's face was a tomato red from ear to ear.

"Hey Sasuke" Anko leaned onto Sasuke's side, "how bout you and me go have a little fun"

"No Anko"

"Come on, we could experiment…I am your science teacher after all, it'll be fun maybe you'll lose that…" Anko hic-uped as she tried to undo Sasuke's shirt buttons, "stuck up attitube"

"Anko I'm gay" Sasuke grabbed the raven haired womans wondering hand,

"You don't know that"

Sasuke's scowl deepened, a loud squeak from Iruka told the raven that Kakashi had succeeded in getting his hand down the brunette's unbuttoned pants.

"I think we'll be heading off" Asuma and Kurenai stood together, "Sasuke don't you have class in the morning too?"

"Hn" the raven stood up and stepped backwards, causing the drunken Anko to fall onto Sasuke's now empty chair as he was the only thing holding her up. Sasuke gave a short wave to Iruka and Kakashi before leaving, Asuma and Kurenai helped Anko to her feet and followed the stoic teen out.

"Now we can play" Kakashi whispered into the teacher's ear, his voice sounding horse.

"K-Kakashi?" the brunette tried to pull away from Kakashi's iron grip but he held him firmly in place.

If Kakashi's mask wasn't in the way, Iruka would have been able to see the grey haired teacher's devious smirk, and if he'd seen that smirk he would have left in a panic, but fate's a bitch and Iruka didn't see the devious glint in Kakashi's eyes.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he walked down the hallway, the sounds of the others voices echoed through the empty corridor. When Sasuke got into his room he decided he'd skip the shower, he'd had one prior anyway after his gym class had finished. He threw his blazer onto the back of his desk chair, and threw his shirt and pants into the hamper. The raven then put on dark blue drawstring pants and sat on his bed. As soon as his bottom rested on top of his mattress, he fell straight through, the sides of the mattress came up beside him and sandwiched his body in the hole.

"Moron!!! Get in here now!"

Naruto snickered; the others looked at the boy questionably.

Sasuke 4 – Naruto 2.

To be continued…


	6. Hawk eye

disclaimer: I don't own

Warning: Yaoi sasunaru-ness begins...kinda.

* * *

**Insomniac: Hawk eye**

The pale eyed prodigy, Hyuuga Neji walked solemnly towards the dorm building. He never thought he'd be back at this school again; it was all his uncles' fault. The young prodigy had been living with his father's twin brother for almost 10 years now, the man constantly tried to control his life and this was no different, he had sent the long haired brunette to Konoha boarding school to learn a valuable lesson, just like last year. Neji's scowled, that wasn't the reason at all and he knew it, it was so his uncle didn't have to provide for him, didn't have to put up with his rebellious attitude.

But Neji didn't care what the man thought of him, it wasn't that he didn't like the school, being here the year before gave him the knowledge of the grounds and the people in the school, he had friends here. The thing that bothered him was his uncle's inference in his destiny, Neji was destined for greatness the moment he was born, his fate was written before his birth, just like his fathers and his father before him.

"Fuck Uchiha what the hell was that for!" Neji smirked as he heard the dog-lovers voice.

"Because you're an idiot" the Uchiha snarled,

Neji scoffed, "Uchiha"

"Fuck man, who shoved that stick of yours deeper up your arse?!" Kiba hollered

An unfamiliar laughter filled the stairwell after the Inuzuka's voice; the laugh was soft but loud and obnoxious like the dog-lovers.

"Ow! Bastard don't hit me!"

"Don't be such a moron then" Sasuke was obviously smirking.

Neji was curious to whom this new voice belonged to, he slightly quickened his pace, his bags hit against his thighs. When Neji reached the fourth floor he stared at the five boys that stood in the hallway, the still lazy Shikamaru sat on the floor his back leaning against the wall, the bug enthusiast Shino stood solemnly next to him, Kiba was in fits of laughter in front of Sasuke and another, a blonde tanned boy, the boy looked to be rubbing a newly formed bump on his head. Someone Neji didn't know someone new to the brunette's eyes.

"Stop laughing at me dog-breath! He hit you too" the blonde pouted.

"y-yeah – but fuck dude, I didn't scream like that" the brunette chocked out through his laughter, which now started to hurt his sides.

"Shut up!" the blonde was turning red, "I did not scream!"

"Hn" Sasuke's coal black eyes darted towards the approaching Neji, Sasuke closed his eyes. Kiba followed Sasuke's line of vision

"Neji!!" the dog-lover yelled.

"Still as loud as ever, I see"

"You know it" Kiba grinned

"Shino, Shikamaru" Neji nodded in greeting to the two brunette's he then turned to Sasuke, "Uchiha"

"Hn" Sasuke started towards the stairs.

"Is he a cold bastard to everyone?" Naruto who was now seated crossed legged on the floor questioned, thought aloud.

"Pretty much" Neji smirked down at the blonde, "I'm Hyuuga Neji, and you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto grinned, "I'm the bastards new room mate"

"Yeah Naruto here is the new record holder for staying with Blade"

"Oh do you have a name too, wait let me guess" Naruto's eyes gleamed with excitement, he loved meeting new people, he finally had friends so now the only thing left to do was make more friends, "your…sandman?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow

Neji chuckled, "no that's Gaara, I'm Hawk eye"

"Speaking of Gaara, where is his sadistic arse?"

"I spoke to him this morning, he says he's putting off coming in for as long as he can, Temari's getting really pissed at him though so he should be here before the weekend"

"Sweet the gangs gunna be here"

Naruto's grin widened, maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

_Ride it, ride it, let me feel you…_

Sasuke glared down at his phone, '_fucking Kakashi changed my ring tone',_ Sasuke flipped open his cell and brought it to his ear.

"Sabaku"

"_Uchiha"_

"What do you want Gaara?" Sasuke voice deepened so the question sounded more like a threat.

"_Bail me out"_ was Gaara's only reply before the redhead hung up.

Sasuke sighed, he'd have to get Gaara out of whatever mess he'd put himself in quickly, the longer he made the Sabaku wait the more trouble it caused him. Sighing once more Sasuke headed towards his car.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba raced towards the café, Shino, Shika and Neji walking quietly behind the two overly excited teens. The boys' classes had been cancelled due to a hung-over Anko, setting off a smoke bomb in their science class setting off the sprinklers and fire alarm.

"Ramen!!" Naruto exclaimed finding that his favourite food was available at the café today; _'Tsunade'_ Naruto thought with admiration, the blonde busty woman had obviously done this for him.

After Naruto had gotten 3 bowls of ramen he joined the others who either settled for a burger or a pack of crisps for lunch, Kiba had already finished his meal and was now lighting up a fag.

"Dog-breath its fine if your going to ruin your lungs but don't ruin mine" Naruto whined.

"Don't be such a mother Naruto"

"Fuck you"

Naruto sat in between Neji and Shino; he looked back and fourth between the two silent boys. Naruto pouted he never liked silence and he wanted to get to know these boys.

"Naruto?" Neji spoke up, causing Naruto to jump at the sound of his voice, "why are you here?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Why are you in this school?" Neji chuckled

"Oh er…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I set my school alight…accidentally"

"Accidentally?"

"Yeah I mean I played pranks on the teachers, cause they treated me like dirt but I wouldn't want to hurt them really, but first chance they got they shoved me out the door" Naruto smiled but his eyes, his deceitful blue eyes portrayed his sorrow.

"Hey anyone seen Uchiha?" Kiba broke the uncomfortable silence before it started, breathing out a lug of smoke, "dude's being less sociable today then he normally"

"He's a bastard 24/7 365" Naruto slurped up his ramen, Kiba gave Naruto a confused look.

"What's up whiskers?"

"Nothing" not turned away from the questioning gaze of the dog-lover.

"If you say so" Kiba dismissed the questions but something bugged him about Naruto, and he didn't like it.

"He was always disappearing last year too" Neji re-informed

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he got back into his car, the redhead following and seating himself into the passenger's side.

"Thanks" Gaara stated looking in front of him his arms crossed over his chest.

"No problem"

Sasuke started up the engine, before buckling his seatbelt.

"You don't want to know what I did." Gaara asked indifferently

"Shoot" Sasuke really didn't care if it involved Gaara and the police it was bound to be bad.

"A mechanic wreaked my sister's car when he found out her last name was Sabaku, so I took matters into my own hands…" Gaara trailed off, Sasuke gave the boy a nod to show he was listening as he pulled out of the stations car park, "I asked him _politely _to fix the problem and when he declined, I doused him in engine oil then threatened to set him alight…the son of a bitch rang the cops on me" Gaara's face remained completely impassive as he retold the events that lead to his arrest like it was a story told to children.

Sasuke sighed as he pulled out onto the motorway; Gaara had been like this since he'd met him almost 3 years ago. The fiery redhead always defended his brother and sister whenever they were wronged because of their name. In actual fact their name held little significant, it was because they were related to the impassive redhead that they were hated.

Gaara was the last child of the Sabaku family, his mother died in child birth and his father died shortly after from grief, leaving the three siblings in their uncle's hands. Unfortunately he was their only known living relative, and he had an alcohol problem which caused him to constantly lash out at Temari, the eldest of the siblings. One night their uncle took it too far and threw the young girl down the stairs, Gaara had an unbelievable sense of duty to his family and lashed out at his uncle causing the man to fall down the stairs at an awkward angle and break his neck, no charges were pressed because Gaara was only 9 at the time and it was seen by officials as defence for another.

The Sabaku iblings haven't been on the best of terms since that day, Gaara became silent and distant from both Temari and Kankuro, but slowly their relationship has been growing, it wasn't perfect, they had their arguments and their fights, but at least they were on talking grounds now.

Sasuke respected Gaara in a way; both impassive teens had a silent understanding. Gaara would get into trouble, Sasuke would bail him out and Gaara would stay by the stoic male's side.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba sat directly in front of a small screened TV in the dog-lovers room; both the blonde and the brunette's faces were too close to the screen, their noses almost touched the cold glass.

"We can't see guys" Neji stated behind the two boys, he was seated beside a half asleep uninterested Shikamaru and Shino sat beside him.

"It's 106 miles to Chicago, we got a full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, it's dark, and we're wearing sunglasses" the TV sounded, both Kiba and Naruto looked at each other and then hesitantly turned their heads towards the silent Shino, as if their movements were scripted both boys fell backwards in fits of laughter

After the movie had finished the boys had conversed for a bit before Naruto had decided it was time to retire to bed.

Around 12:30 Sasuke and Gaara had gotten back to the school, Gaara had headed off towards the reception to get his key off of Tsunade who was probably sleeping in her office, the busty woman had a habit of drinking on the job then crashing out on her desk for the night. Sasuke headed back to his dorm, when he found that Naruto was soundly asleep the stoic teen sat upon the window ledge, lighting a fag.

An hour passed and Sasuke continued to watch over the blonde, as night turned into early morning. He watched as Naruto's back rose and fell with each breathe the small blonde took, an unfamiliar sensation seeped into the Uchiha's stomach, swirling and constricting as if he was going to vomit, but it wasn't a horrible sensation it was…warm and light.

Sasuke got off of the window ledge and walked over to the blonde's bedside, kneeling so he could look at the blonde's face in more detail. The moonlight from the window illuminated the blonde's tanned skin, stroking every inch of his skin in a pale light, the light somewhat highlighted the blonde's gorgeous complexion. Sasuke raised his pale hand unconsciously and traced the scars on the blonde's cheeks that were more like whisker marks. The warmth from Sasuke's fingertips ran through his body like a virus, Naruto's natural warmth was addicting.

To be continued…

* * *

A/n Yay both Gaara and Neji have entered the story...but Gaara wont be introduced to Naruto for another two chapters.

hope you enjoyed...Review!


	7. Wanting the unwanted

Disclaimer: if i ask nicely do you think Masashi Kishimoto will give them to me?

Warning: Yaoi

* * *

**Insomniac: Wanting the unwanted**

"Boring" Naruto whined for the umpteenth time that afternoon, "why isn't the weekend here yet" he continued pouting as he made his way towards his next class.

Naruto walked along the corridor his classroom was stationed at and hit something hard, correction someone. Sasuke glared at the blonde boy who scowled in return, Sasuke 'hn-ed' and pushed past the blonde, the raven turned and entered his classroom.

"Bastard watch where you're going!" Naruto yelled after the Uchiha.

That feeling was back, damn it, what was that irritating warmth Naruto sent through the Uchiha's body whenever he touched him. That stupid sensation was foreign to him, Sasuke snarled and tensed, he needed to know what was happening to his body before it got out of control.

"Bastard" Naruto mumbled before fishing out his timetable, Naruto pouted when he saw the lesson was chemistry; his class was the same class Sasuke had just walked into.

Naruto cursed colourfully as he made his way back and into his new classroom, as always Sasuke was seated at the back his fingers laced together and his elbows propped up onto the desk. Naruto sighed depressively, seating himself at the front, the further he was from the Uchiha the better. Naruto turned in his seat scowling at the Uchiha who was burning holes in the back of his head, Sasuke smirked, Naruto mouthed the word 'bastard' before sticking his tongue out at the raven and turning back to face the front of the class.

Sasuke closed his eyes, he was cursing his deceitful mind, it kept wondering over to the blonde moron. '_Fuck what's wrong with me?'_ Sasuke brooded, the raven slightly opened his eyes, so much that he could see but others couldn't tell his eyes were open. The Uchiha scowled as he watched two boys approach the blonde.

"You look to pretty to be a boy" Zaku snickered

"What?!" Naruto yelled dumfounded.

"I bet he's a girl, that's disguised herself as a guy" Dosu smirked underneath his bandages; the teenager's whole face was wrapped in bandages only his left eye was left uncovered.

"What?!" Naruto repeated, standing in aggravation to the boys allegation that he was female, it was true that maybe Naruto didn't look as masculine as some of the other boys like Sasuke or Kiba. He was short and still held some of his baby fat, mainly around his face but he was a boy, damn it, he had the stature of a boy what was wrong with these two?

"_She's_ even cuter when she's mad" the two boys laughed in unison

"I'm a fucking boy!" Naruto half scowled half pouted at the boys in front of him.

Both boy's smirked, "prove it"

without even thinking Naruto brought his hands up to the waist of his pants, undoing the top button, as Naruto went to yank down his pants to 'prove' he was a guy, a strong pale hand grabbed onto the rim of his pants and stopped him. The male's body was firmly pressed against Naruto's side.

"Don't be a moron" Sasuke spoke into the blonde's ear, his voice sounded hoarse and angered somewhat.

Was Sasuke mad at him? Why the hell should he be, Naruto hadn't done anything to the raven…apart from replace the ravens shampoo with red hair dye that would wash out in a couple of days, cut a hole in the back of his towel, drench his bed in cold water and downloaded porn onto the ravens laptop, nothing major.

"You two" Sasuke eyes hardened as he looked at the two teens, "come here"

Naruto looked over his shoulder his blue eyes displayed something akin to awe, looking up at the raven, Sasuke had an angry beauty, his dark hair and black eyes that shrouded the raven in mystery and darkness. Naruto had just noticed he knew nothing about Sasuke, he had heard from Kiba that the raven had a tough up-bringing and he knew both his parents were dead, but there were so many other things that Naruto didn't know. The blonde's eye brows furrowed, since when did he_ want_ to know about the Uchiha?

"It was a joke Sasuke" Zaku tried to dismiss the Uchiha's anger, to no avail, if anything it angered him more.

"Do you see me laughing?" Sasuke eyes hardened further, the raven's eyebrows knitted together at the bridge of his nose

"Boys please sit down" a strong, broad male entered the room slamming his books down onto the desk he glared at the four boys, "now or you'll fail my class"

Naruto gulped before he went to sit back at his seat, but was stropped as Sasuke iron grip still held his pants up.

"erm…Sasuke?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the raven, Sasuke turned his head towards the one who addressed him turning his deathly glare towards the blonde, "bastard let go"

Sasuke smirked that was the first time Naruto had said his name, that warm feeling in the pit of the raven's stomach was now a forest fire, relaxing his eyes Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's wrist at the same time letting go of his pants and grabbing the blonde's belongings.

"Hey what?! Bastard where are we- stop pulling me!" Naruto sighed and allowed the raven to pull him to the back of the class, reaching his seat Sasuke sat down and pulled the blonde boy after him, Naruto pouted and pulled his wrist out of Sasuke's loosened grip, "I can do it myself!" Naruto stood behind the seat for a minute, looking at the chair as if the moment he sat down it was going to eat him, Sasuke turned to face the blonde, cocking an eyebrow, "what's wrong with it?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Sasuke scoffed, "sit down moron"

"No seriously what's wrong with it? I bet you've bobby trapped it so when I sit down the whole ceiling's going to collapse on me" Tsunade always told him he had a wild imagination.

"Sit down" Ibiki yelled from the front of the class, Naruto jumped out of his skin and as quickly as he could manage.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the scared teacher in front of him, he was dressed in a black trench coat and a bandanna covered the top half of his head. Naruto gulped loudly, even his hair stood on its ends, more so then its usual wild styling.

"Ibiki's a pussy cat" Sasuke informed impassively, the raven propped his elbows up on the desk, laced his fingers and rested his chin upon them, "he acts tough but he wouldn't hurt a fly, it's all for show mainly" Naruto looked curiously at the raven, "he'll act tough the first day to ward out the weak, anyone who doesn't want to stay can transfer into a different class"

"Alright I'll tell you this now" the broad man walked back and forth in front of the class, like a general addressing his troops, "I will not settle for weak maggots in my class, those who don't like me, I suggest you run home to your mommies my class won't be easy, but as soon as you leave you wont be allowed back and you'll immediately fail chemistry"

"Ibiki was a sergeant in the army, those scars" Sasuke pointed a finger at the mans face, "he got them from fighting, but the ones underneath his bandanna are the worst" Sasuke continued, his face remaining completely blank, "he went through a hell of a load of torture then got let off because his memory isn't what it should be, there are places in his head even he can't access"

"This will be your final warning" Ibiki smiled which came out more like a conceited smirk, as half the class left the room, the others chatted amongst themselves undecided, Naruto looked at the man sorrowfully.

"He spent his whole life in the army, and they let him go when he was no longer of use to them" Sasuke growled, "he almost died for them and that's how they repay him"

Naruto turned his sorrowful gaze back to Sasuke, rage was evident in both the raven's voice and his facial expressions and before Naruto could stop himself, he spoke up louder then he had meant to, "but I bet he wouldn't change a thing about his life" Naruto turned back to Ibiki, "I mean he fought for the people he loves and he's a sergeant and obviously a good one at that I'm sure everyone who met him back then, hold him dear in memory now, look at him he shows no sign of regret"

"Hn" Sasuke scoffed, he gave Ibiki a gentle nod when the mans eyes found him, "I take it back, your not a total moron after all"

"I'll take that as a complement bastard" Naruto grinned, he was defiantly going to stay in Ibiki's class even if the man did scare him a little.

An hour with Ibiki wasn't that bad really, the man was good at what he did he even helped Naruto out when he didn't get things, Ibiki was a great teacher, he controlled the class like soldiers, guess old habits die hard, Naruto had actually learnt something. Even spending an hour with the bastard didn't dampen his mood, Sasuke was being…bearable.

"Come on idiot" Sasuke walked in front of Naruto, ignoring the blondes questioning gaze.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, choosing to ignore the insult.

"Getting you a new uniform, and some new clothes"

"Wh-what?!" Naruto yelled in shock stopping his stride, the Uchiha continued to walk in front of him, heading out of the building.

"I owe you a new blazer I was the one who ruined it, and I noticed you haven't got many clothes in your closet"

"Who asked you?!" Naruto yelled, "So what I don't have a lot of clothes but I'm not a charity case"

Sasuke stopped and turned to look at the blonde, he had obviously hit a sore spot, the feeling of guilt weld up inside of him,

"Come on" Sasuke spoke in a less smug tone, it sounded almost gentle.

Naruto pouted but followed none the less, "I'm not accepting anything off of you"

"Uzumaki take this as a loan, if and when you want to pay me back for the clothes is down to you"

"Really?"

"If your that adamant on not being a charity case"

"Okay" Naruto grinned, "we're going in your car right?"

"Hn"

* * *

"Shiiiittt!!!" Naruto screamed gripping onto the dash board for dear life, "I thought you were supposed to be obsessed with your car!" 

Sasuke sharply turned the corner, not even halting in his over the limit speed, Naruto screamed again.

"So that mean's I can't rev the shit out of it?" Sasuke smirked.

"arughhhhh!!!!!" Naruto hid his face behind his arms as Sasuke sped towards a lorry truck, the raven smirked waiting at the last minute to pull out into the oncoming road, then back into his lane, "we could have crashed!!"

"I had complete control of my car, I wasn't going to crash" Sasuke smirked widened as he noticed Naruto's jaw dropped expression.

"What the fucks wrong with you!!" Naruto waved his arms about in exasperation, "you don't even have both hands on the wheel, bastard if I die of a heart attack I'm haunting your smug arse!!" Naruto crossed his arms and turned back to face the oncoming road.

_Ride it, ride it, let me feel you…_

"Shit" Sasuke dug through his pockets to find his phone.

_Ride it, turn the light's down low…_

Finding his phone the raven flipped it open and brought it to his ear,

"What do you want?"

"_Hello to you too Sasuke"_ Kakashi stated airily

"Kakashi what do you want?"

"_I heard you and Uzumaki sat together in chemistry"_ Kakashi was obviously grinning, Sasuke could almost feel the mans grin against the phone.

"And?"

"_It's nice to see your making new friends…don't move too fast Sasuke, he's still innocent you might scare him away"_ Kakashi hung up, not even giving Sasuke the chance to open his mouth to retort.

"Bastard" Sasuke threw his phone onto the dash bored.

After another 5 minutes of driving, Sasuke speed, they reached the nearest town, both boys left their blazers in the car as it was so much more comfortable just wearing their shirts. It wasn't a big town really; it had a small mall and various other stores along the high street but what interested the blonde the most was a small ramen stand, called irchiraku.

"Ramen!!" Naruto leapt forward starting his sprint towards the stand; something hard caught onto the collar of his shirt, stopping his sprint, "what the – let go!"

"We're here for clothes not junk" Sasuke began walking towards the mall, a struggling Naruto walking backwards behind him.

The boys walked into the mall, well one dragged and the other was dragged into the mall. Stopping Sasuke looked around, spotting a clothes shop he nodded his head towards said shop to show Naruto where he was going, both walked side by side into the shop.

"We'll get you some jeans and shirts; they sell our school's blazers in the shop next door"

Naruto grinned; he'd never been clothes shopping before and somehow having Sasuke here made it that much more enjoyable, it was if they'd known each other since they were kid's, yeah they still fought but the insults were half-hearted, neither really meant what they said.

"Come on"

* * *

20 minutes later and Sasuke had gathered up 5 pairs of slack jeans, 11 shirt's non of which were orange Sasuke refused to let Naruto near any item of clothing that was orange, and to Naruto's embarrassment Sasuke had even picked out the blonde's boxers and socks, Naruto's grin widened the more time he and Sasuke spent in the store. Naruto had even picked up a skirt and a short girls shirt, for his and Sasuke's amusement, though he kept those items hidden from the raven, he wanted to see the surprise in Sasuke's face when he put them on in the changing rooms. 

"If you don't come out now Naruto I'm coming in" Sasuke threatened.

"Yeah, yeah bastard be patient" Naruto gave himself a once over, he looked good in a skirt, with Naruto's grin married onto his face, the blonde pulled back the curtains revealing his outfit.

Sasuke's eyes widened comically, there in front of him was Naruto, in a very short skirt that showed the boy's tanned curvy legs, accompanied by a baby pink vest top and a darker hot pink fish net over the top.

"Well how do I look?" Naruto asked in a very feminine voice, Naruto gave Sasuke a series of poses, all of which left nothing to the imagination; it took all of Sasuke's will not to burst out laughing.

"You look very pretty Uzumaki" Sasuke mocked

"Why thank you bastard"

"Hold on" Sasuke smirked as he raised his phone up and set his camera on.

Naruto chuckled, the blonde turned to the side, placing his hand onto his knees and stuck his arse a little higher in the air he turned his head to look at the raven, placing a completely feminine innocent look upon his features, _click,_ Sasuke looked at his picture, Naruto wasn't just pretty he was beautiful, before Sasuke could stop it his lips curved up into a small smile.

"You're smiling!" Naruto exclaimed, the moment the words hit the Uchiha's ears Sasuke's smile dropped, "no I didn't mean it in a bad way" Naruto began rubbing the back of his head, "I mean your very pretty when you smile" the blonde laughed sheepishly.

Sasuke's eye twitched; did Naruto just call him pretty? Naruto had said that in complete innocence, if the blonde wasn't as dense as he was Sasuke would have jumped him right then and there, but because Naruto was dense he didn't understand the significant of calling someone, someone of the same sex no less, pretty didn't Naruto see what he did to Sasuke by just looking at him?

Sasuke was left in a dilemma, he couldn't touch Naruto because he never even thought to see if the boy was straight or gay and he couldn't stop the rising need to touch him, not sexually, just be close enough to feel his warmth, to have that foreign warmth flow through him.

"Get dressed moron, the store will be closing soon"

"Who stuck the stick back up your arse?"

"Get dressed" Sasuke repeated, standing he went over to Naruto and held out his hand, "give me the clothes and I'll pay for them while you get ready"

* * *

After Naruto and Sasuke had paid for the items of clothing they went to get Naruto a new blazer, coming out the shop with another pair of pants and a couple of shirts. After their shopping was done and they had exited the mall, Naruto had somehow managed to con Sasuke into getting ramen with him, then ran off and left the Uchiha with a bill for 10 bowls of Miso ramen. The raven haired teen looked over to the passenger's side of his car, he'd decided he wouldn't risk Naruto getting a heart attack and stayed to the speed limit the whole way back, in the 30 minutes it took to get from town to the school, Naruto had soundly drifted off to sleep. 

Sasuke idly licked his lips as he looked at the blonde, that need for him hadn't left the Uchiha since this morning, and it was starting to piss him off. Unconsciously Sasuke leant down towards the blonde, his lips ghosted the blonde's scared cheek, the slight touch sent sparks flying through Sasuke's body causing him to close his eyes and fully press his lips against Naruto, a few seconds later and Sasuke removed his lips from Naruto's cheek, Sasuke scowled he didn't want this feeling but it wouldn't leave him.

Sasuke scoffed when Naruto began chanting 'ramen' in his sleep, getting out the car Sasuke grabbed all the store bags before opening Naruto's door, kneeling down he managed to get the heavy sleeping blonde onto his back, locking the doors Sasuke made his way into the dorm building.

When Sasuke got to the fourth floor he was greeted by Neji and Kiba.

"Have fun?" Kiba grinned wriggling his eyebrows.

"Is he asleep?"

"Dude you didn't-" Sasuke glared at the dog-lover, "I was just asking" Kiba protested.

"Hn"

Sasuke ignored the two heading straight for his dorm room.

"Hey blade, how about we make whiskers one of us?" Kiba yelled after the Uchiha

Sasuke scoffed.

"Maybe"

To be continued…

* * *

A/n the porn thing that naruto did on Sasuke's laptop, was taken from real life. my mate was at a girls party and she refused to feed him so he downloaded porn onto her computer... XD 


	8. Sandman

Disclaimer: I don't own em

Warning: Yaoi...Drunken Yaoi XD

* * *

**Insomniac: Sandman**

Gaara stopped outside of room 240, the fiery redhead looked at the door for a second, before he stepped backwards and kicked the lock in, causing the door to slam open the door. Wood chips from the frame and door lay on the floor as Gaara entered the room, stopping in the doorframe, the redhead's emerald eyes looked straight at Sasuke, who seemed otherwise uninterested that the redhead had just barged into his room.

Sasuke continued to look out his window, from the widow ledge he was seated on, taking another lug of has cigarette he spoke, "normal people knock before entering some ones room"

Gaara's face remained expressionless as he raised a pale hand and knocked on the chipped doorframe, sarcastically.

"What do you want?"

"hm" was Gaara's reply, really he didn't want anything the raven's presence was…calming in a way, "your roommate's not here?"

"Hn"

"Where is h-"

"Wait" Sasuke smirked, if Gaara had any he would have raised an eyebrow, the Uchiha was acting a little strange.

"arughhhhHHHHH!!!! Bastard!" Sasuke smirk widened further.

Naruto trudged down the hallway, still dripping wet with only a small white towel wrapped around his waist.

"Bastard what did you do to my hair!"

"I thought I'd help cover up your roots" Sasuke turned to acknowledge the fuming blonde in his doorframe "you left your dye here" Naruto jaw dropped.

"That was for you!!" Naruto stormed forward, his fist flew straight at Sasuke, but before the angry blonde turned redhead could connect the blow Sasuke moved, grabbing his wrist he gracefully got behind Naruto and pinned him up against the wall.

Sasuke ghosted his lips next to Naruto's ear, blowing out his lug of smoke, "you dropped your towel idiot" Naruto heart sped up, not only because the raven was fully leaning into him, but because Sasuke was leaning into his_ naked_ body.

"Bastard get off!" Naruto yelled trying to wiggle out of, Sasuke chuckled into Naruto's ear, the sound of the ravens deep chuckle caused goose bumps to appear no Naruto's exposed flesh.

Sasuke smirk once again widened as he deliberately pushed into Naruto before pushing himself away, Naruto spun around to give the Uchiha a piece of his mind but visibly froze from his actions when not only did coal black eyes look straight at him, but emerald ones too, the redhead in front of Naruto had the same passive expression as Sasuke, and the same endless eyes.

"Eh, hey" Naruto grinned at the redhead rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey" the redhead said in a monotone voice.

"Moron" Sasuke glare at Naruto, "get some clothes on before you go around introducing yourself to strangers"

"Bastard, who made you the boss of my life!!" Naruto yelled a small blush crept onto his cheeks as he turned around grabbing the boxers off of his bed, and putting them on,

"Hn" the raven turned and headed towards his closet, taking off his shirt.

"You're…Naruto?"

"yeah" Naruto turned around and held a hand out in greeting to the other male, now fully clothed in light blue slack jeans and a black shirt, "your sandman right?" Naruto beamed giving the redhead his best grin.

"Yeah" a small ghost of a smile graced the pale redhead's lips; he grabbed Naruto's hand and shock it.

"Sweet!"

_Ride it, ride it, let me feel you…_

Sasuke moaned as he made his way to his bedside, picking up his phone, "what do you want?"

"_Sasuke"_

Sasuke's anger visibly showed in his facial features, his eyebrows dug into the bridge of his nose, his eyes hardened. The knuckles of his hand turned white from his more then necessary grip on the phone, Naruto swore he heard the phones case crack.

Both boys looked at the male as he continued to listen with obvious distaste to the voice down his phone, Naruto jumped out of his skin when Sasuke's gaze turned to him, Naruto calmed down slightly when Sasuke hung up and his eyes softened a bit but there was still the look of rage in the pale boys face. The blonde squinted his eyes as Sasuke turned to face the blonde, Naruto's sparkling blue eyes looked carefully at the item around the raven's neck, he hadn't noticed it before, a green stone that was chipped at the end hung from a white gold chain, the stone was accompanied by two smaller gems on both sides. A pale hand wrapped around the item, snapping Naruto out of his daze.

Naruto shyly made eye contact with the raven, only for a second before breaking it…Sasuke's eyes were meek, almost sorrowful.

"Wolf-fang says we're going out" Gaara looked at Sasuke, noting the look on Sasuke's face Gaara respectfully nodded and left, leaving both boys in an uncomfortable silence.

Sasuke stood there for a minute, watching Naruto, he hadn't moved from his spot the whole time, Sasuke could almost feel the sadness the boy in front of him was feeling, that sadness beamed from Naruto's eyes, how could bright life filled eyes show such an emotion.

"Come on moron" Sasuke coldly stated.

After Sasuke had finished getting ready putting on a black tank top and black slack jeans accompanied by two silver chains and long gloves that covered the ravens bandages all the way up to his elbow, the 5 minutes Sasuke took to get ready was made in dead silence. The silence mad Sasuke uneasy, it was unnatural, Naruto was quite, Naruto was loud and obnoxious for him to suddenly stop speaking, something was wrong and Sasuke would be damned if he didn't figure it out.

"Naruto?" Naruto's head shot towards the raven, "is something wrong?" that had sounded stupid to the raven's ears, of course something was wrong he could see damn well that something was bothering the once-blonde boy, but something else bothered Sasuke, he couldn't seem to calm the want to hug the boy, to tell him it was alright, like a mother or a lover would…

"I'm fine" Naruto spoke as if ever thing was fine, his grin was once again plastered onto his face, "come on bastard their waiting"

Sasuke smirked and everything was back to normal, Sasuke grabbed his white jacket and walked out of the room, Naruto followed grabbing his orange hooded jumper.

"Fuck you two are like a bunch of girls"

"Hn"

"Fuck you!! I was ready I was waiting for the asshole here"

"Shit dude what happened to your hair" Kiba grinned, chuckling through his canine like teeth

Naruto glared at Sasuke, who ignored the boy all together walking on, Kiba, Shika, Naruto, Gaara and Neji following.

"So who'll be the designated drivers?" Neji asked knowing full well it would be Gaara and Shikamaru.

"We're drinking?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow innocently.

Kiba burst out laughing at the innocent look on the boy's face, the dog-lover slung an arm around the once-blonde boy shoulders; Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll be a driver" Naruto continued to grin shyly, "last time I consumed alcohol it didn't end well"

"So it's Gaara and Naruto, great!!" Kiba hollered.

"Troublesome"

* * *

The boys entered the crowded club, called 'the snake' Naruto stood at the entrance for a minute gawking around the club, it was decorated in mainly dark purples and blacks, with a stage at the back and two cages in the middle of the dance floor, the cages were big enough to hold about two people. Purple and blue neon lights came up from the dance floor, glowing on the sweaty bodies of the dancers. There was an upper level filled with tables and couches that attached to the wall behind, the lower level had a few more seating areas around the dance floor. 

All six boys made their way over towards the bar where a blonde, black kimono dressed girl who wore her hair in four pintails.

"Uchiha how are you?" The blonde bartender greeted.

"Temari" Sasuke nodded as he sat down on a bar stool.

"What can I do for you then?" Sasuke smirked

"Red death" Shikamaru stated airily

"Real snakebite" Kiba yelled from behind the raven

"Sake bomb" Neji nodded

"Vodka on the rocks"

"And how about you cutie?" Temari winked at Naruto.

"This one's a designated driver" Kiba grinned as he slung an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Ok cutie"

An hour later and Neji had passed out half an hour, Gaara had helped the long haired brunette into his car and set off back to Konoha school, Shikamaru surprisingly was still awake, though barely moving, he hadn't been drinking as fast and as much as the others so he still remained pretty sober, Kiba was on the boundaries of being slaughtered and tipsy while Sasuke was at the point he couldn't walk straight, the raven had always had a low tolerance when it came down to vodka, any other drink and he'd be fine.

Sasuke stared at Naruto walking over to the three boys, smirking. The raven stood as Naruto arrived at their table, Kiba caught the evil glint in the Uchiha's eye and smirked at the unknowing blonde.

"Here you – arh!" Sasuke smirked as Naruto fell helplessly onto his lap; the raven had kneed the once-blonde boy in the back of his knee causing Naruto to lose balance.

"That's much more comfortable now isn't it?" Sasuke slurred

"Bastard let go" Naruto tried to wiggle out of the raven's arms, that had found their way around the small tanned boys waist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Sasuke whispered seductively into the boy's ear, Naruto froze in his actions.

Both Kiba and Shikamaru smugly smirked at the devious raven…Sasuke was good they'd give him that.

* * *

Another half an hour with the raven was torture for Naruto, Sasuke was constantly touching him and making suggestive comments about the blonde's arse, even the car ride home was a nightmare, Sasuke had gotten into the passengers seat of his BMW and kept leaning over and breathing into a flustered Naruto's ear, with Kiba and Shikamaru laughing until their sides hurt in the back. Naruto had threatened to stop and throw the raven out of the car if he didn't stop, but that only seemed to cheer Sasuke on more, as he made more suggestive flirts and passes at the blonde. 

" 'ater whi'kers!" Kiba yelled as Naruto made his way with a clingy Sasuke to their room.

After Naruto fought with the lock to their room, he finally got it open and walked into the room only to be pinned down onto his bed by a impassive looking Sasuke, who still had the tint of pink on his cheeks from his drunken state.

"sa-sasuke??" Naruto stuttered as Sasuke continued to stare at him with unreadable eyes, "bastard get off!" Naruto brought up his knee and pushed Sasuke off of him, getting up after the raven he tried to get some distance between them, but Sasuke wouldn't let him as once again he had Naruto pinned, this time to the wall.

"It's you fault" Sasuke started to stroke Naruto's cheeks with his nose, as his harsh breathes ghosted the blonde's cheek.

"Sasuke get off!" Naruto yelled in a flustered panic, Naruto eyes widened as once again Sasuke impassive endless eyes looked into his blue ones.

"I want you" Sasuke's lips brushed against Naruto's as he spoke.

'_He's getting closer shit!'_ Naruto tried to wiggle away from Sasuke's face, but was stopped when the raven pressed his lips sloppy but gentle onto his, as soon as Sasuke's eyes closed from the touch of their lips his grip loosened on Naruto's raised wrists, allowing the blonde to get loose and break the kiss.

"Bastard you're drunk!!"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder that expressionless pale face bore down onto the blonde.

"Fine" Sasuke twisted his body and stagger he made his way over to his bed, "I'll wait"

Naruto stared wide eyed at the raven's back, gentle stroking his lips the smell of Sasuke wouldn't leave him, it was like cinnamon and vodka mixed into one.

'_He took my first kiss'

* * *

_

Sasuke banged loudly onto Kiba and Shikamaru's door.

"Shika get it" Kiba's muffled voice yelled inside the room.

"You get it"

"Shikamaru!!" Kiba yelled more ferociously

"Troublesome" Sasuke rolled his eyes; it was 10:30 and they we're still in bed.

Slouching the lazy genius opened the door groggily, Sasuke shoved past Shikamaru. Grabbing onto the edge of Kiba's mattress the raven flipped the item up, causing the obnoxious Kiba to fall onto the hard floor.

"Get your lazy arse up and come into my room, both of you" and with that said Sasuke left, leaving an angry disorientated Kiba in a heap of his sheets on the floor.

"Fuck Uchiha" the dog-lover whined as he entered the ravens room, "did you have to be so fucking forceful"

"Hn" Sasuke placed his lit cigarette between his lips, breathing in the smoke.

"So what's this about?" Kiba asked eagerly, the quicker this was done the quicker he could get back into bed.

"Waiting for Gaara and Hyuuga to get here"

"Where's whiskers? You didn't pound him into the ground while he slept did ya Blade?" the dog-lover joked grinning at Sasuke, who glared in return

"He's visiting the principle" Sasuke breathed out his lug of smoke, "said he had something to discuss with her" Sasuke looked out the window.

"Troublesome"

Sasuke eyes darted towards the door as both Gaara and Neji entered the room.

"What's this about Uchiha?" Neji enquired

"This regards Naruto" Sasuke's eyes turned to look at Kiba who had seated himself on Sasuke's desk chair, "you said you wanted him to become one of us right?" Kiba nodded in agreement, Sasuke took another lug of his fag before continuing, "Does everyone agree?"

"He's troublesome" Shikamaru stated airily from his spot on Naruto's bed "but I agree"

"I agree" Shino nodded.

"Yeah come on!!" Kiba exclaimed, Neji nodded.

"He's different…" Gaara stated impassively, the redhead nodded in agreement.

"Then it's sorted, tonight" Sasuke smirked.

"Old hag wake up!" Naruto slammed his fist onto the well endowed woman, his grin plastered onto his face; a bottle of sake fell from the sleeping woman's hand as she looked up at the other blonde, her cheeks tinted pink.

"What do you want brat" she slurred.

"It's not even midday and your drunk" the blonde boy looked down at the woman disapprovingly.

"It's my day off brat, what do you want?"

"Don't call me a brat you old hag!" Naruto yelled and pouted, "I was wondering if it's possible for someone to change in a day?" Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ya know" Naruto looked away from the confused principle, "can someone who hates you like you within a day?"

"I guess so –wh" the busty woman was stopped mid sentence by the sight of Naruto running out the room.

"Thanks old hag!"

* * *

A/n naruto's hair will be back to Blonde in the next chapter the dye isn't permanant... 


	9. Initiation

Disclaimer: not mine

Warning: Yaoi

A/n i don't like this chapter

* * *

**Insomniac: Initiation**

Naruto walked down the long dark hallway, the end of this corridor was out of sight, hidden in a shroud of darkness…emptiness swelled around the blonde, nothing no one, just the corridor and him.

"Sasuke?" the blonde whispered.

He kept walking, the wood beneath his feet turned into hard cold stone, water dripped from around, _drip_, _drip_, _drip_, but Naruto kept walking, walking forward, in this sewer like place. It was straight like a path, the path someone was supposed to follow, one path to one unknown thing…unknown someone…

Tears started swell up in Naruto crystal blue eyes, it seemed the further he walked the further away he was, in a panic Naruto began to sprint, the sound of plashing water echoed through the cold walls.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto wiped away his falling tears, "Kiba? Tsunade? Anybody?!" his voice didn't even make an echo, white noise, that what his voice was, how would anyone be able to find him if they couldn't hear him over the drip's of water.

Naruto shot up in his bed panting, the blonde boy looked down at his sheets…they were wet

"What the?!" Naruto yelled, though his protest's where cut short as he was forcefully pulled out of his bed.

* * *

Staring wide eyed five people stood in front of him, all wearing masks that had animal like qualities panted on them.

One had a falcon like mask green pant decorated onto the white shell, the markings were shaped in a frown from the beak along with two long lines that crossed the forehead of the mask, stopping at a curved 'x' shape in the middle.

Two, had a racoon like mask, black rims around the holes where emerald eyes peaked through, black seemingly dripping Kanji for 'love' was located on the forehead.

Three, had a perfectly round black mask with white painted line's from the eye's that swirled round into a snail like shell at the side, a thin white line curved up into a smile.

Four, had a wolf mask, lines darted down from the inside of the line to the black nose, whisker like marks came out from the middle attached to the line's at either side of the pointed nose, to the side of the mask.

Five, five was weird his mask wasn't an animal but a bug, a beatle or some sort of scarab.

Four began chuckling at the blonde, it was four who had pulled Naruto out of his bed and still held the blonde's tanned wrist in his grip.

"Let go wolf-fang" a deep voice came from the window ledge.

"No fun Blade" the wolf let go of Naruto's wrist and stepped backwards so he was in a line with the others.

The sixth, the one who sat on the window ledge had a cat mask, thick black line made the inside pink part of a cats ear the line carried down around the eye, dipping into the bridge of the nose, two more painted lines were on the forehead, swivelling down, the left line was thicker and bigger then the left, endless coal black eyes looked straight at the blonde.

The cat stood from the window ledge and stalked towards the blonde, Naruto looked up into those eyes, the male shoved a mask into the blonde's chest.

The blonde looked bewildered for a moment then remembered the mask that was rudely shoved into him, Naruto looked down onto his mask, it was a fox three whisker marks on both cheeks and a fox like smile crossed the bottom of the mask.

"Welcome Kyuubi to the group, Hawk eye" the cat was obviously smirking.

"I'm a part of your group?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Not yet whiskers" Kiba bellowed from behind his mask

"Hawk eye was the last to join, so he's the one who has to choose your challenge before you become official" Sasuke smirk widened, even though Naruto couldn't see he knew the raven was smirking.

Naruto looked at Neji pleadingly, the pale eyed boy scoffed at the puppy dog eyes before making up his decision.

"Skinny dip"

"What!?"

Neji chuckled, "there's a small lake near here, if you want to be one of us, you have to dive into the water…naked."

"What!? No!" Naruto protested.

"you've got no choice"

Naruto sighed in defeat, being an outcast again seemed like a good idea right about now.

"Come on" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, "it'll be fun"

"Since when do you know the meaning of fun" Naruto glared,

"Since it involved you"

Naruto blushed and glared, "pervert" Naruto scowled.

"Only when it involves you"

"Stop saying that!" Naruto covered his ears, Sasuke's smirk faded a bit.

'_Guess he's straight'_ the raven thought with a scowl, the pit of Sasuke's stomach dropped at the realisation of the blonde's orientation, sadly for Naruto when Sasuke wanted something he got what he wanted so if Naruto was straight…well that just means that Sasuke would have to turn him.

* * *

Naruto gulped as he stared out at the lake, the sky above them was free of any light except the moons glow as there were no stars out, the water looked almost as black and endless as the starless sky. 

"I have to jump in there?" Kiba and Neji nodded with a smirk, all six boys had removed their masks when they were encountered by a policeman who became ranting and raving about the boys being thief's and young gangs, but with Sasuke's charms and Neji's quick thinking they easily got out of the bad situation with a warning, "naked?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow, once again Kiba and Neji nodded.

"Okay" Naruto gulped again and made his way towards the bushes to unchanged.

Kiba snickered leaning over to the pale eyed teen he began whispering, "how did you come up with this?"

Neji smirked, he didn't know how the idea came into his mind but it did and he went with it. When he had been 'initiated' it was Shikamaru who had given him the challenge, but Neji was let off easy as the lazy genius found it too troublesome to be creative, Gaara was the worst one when it came down to the challenges, he not only made it so it was physically impossible but also very painful, Neji just thanked his fate that he wasn't the one who had Gaara.

"We haven't got all night whiskers" Kiba grinned.

"Fuck you!" Naruto came out of the bushes completely stripped of clothes with his hands covering his crotch, "I hate you" Naruto glared.

All six boys stared at Naruto, making him feel self conscious, which caused the small blonde to wiggle under their gazes.

"Hn" Sasuke impassive looked at Naruto, "get in"

"Bastard I'll do it in my own time!"

"Hn" Sasuke looked away, hesitantly every time Naruto got mad at him it made his heart beat quicken.

Kiba turned and grinned up at Sasuke, Neji and Shino followed the dog-lovers gaze.

"Got a problem Sasuke?" the dog-lover asked obnoxiously.

Sasuke glared at Kiba, _what the fuck is he talking about?_ The raven then felt the trickle of blood flow from his nose, Kiba burst out laughing as the realisation dawn on Sasuke, as the raven wiped away the trickle of blood.

"Is something wrong?" Shino asked coolly, Sasuke turned his glare towards the brunette, Sasuke glare hardened when Shino's lips curved into a small smile, damn it he knew.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked curiously

Sasuke softened his glare towards the bug enthusiast allowing a smug smirk grace the pale boy's features, telling Shino that it was fine he knew. Shino nodded silently promising he wouldn't tell Naruto.

"You should get this over with" Gaara spoke up, "you might catch a could, Uzumaki"

Naruto laughed sheepishly at the redhead's concern, nodding at the others he turned a ran to the edge of the water before leaping into the water with a rather loud splash and slap as the tanned boys flesh belly flopped onto the surface.

After a few second's Naruto popped his head out of the water, a grin plastered onto the boys face.

"The waters so warm" he stated blissfully, "you guys should come in"

Kiba grinned deviously before he grabbed onto the pale eyed boys wrist pulling him along with him as he ran towards the lake, jumping in Neji was helpless and fell along with Kiba into the water fully dressed.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed; sitting on the edge he allowed his feet to get wet.

Shino and Gaara stayed where they were, they really didn't want to get wet and catch their deaths in that lake.

"Come on Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled

"Fuck blade it is warm" Kiba grinned, Neji lifted himself up over the edge of the lake, dripping wet the long haired brunette scowled at the grinning dog-lover.

_Ride it, ride it, let me feel you…_

Sasuke scowled as he dug out his phone flipping it open.

"What do you want Kakashi?"

"_Hello Sasuke"_

Sasuke once again tightened his grip on his phone, that same look of disgust and anger arose into the pale boys features. The man's voice was dark and dreary but amused at the same time.

"_It's been a while since I've seen you…I think we'll have to change that"_

Sasuke growled, Naruto looked at the boy curiously.

"_I'__d loosen your grip on your phone if I were you; you might break it" _Sasuke spun around looking frantically,_ "you trying to find me? 2 weeks Sasuke, 2 weeks and you can see me"_

Sasuke hung up the phone and placed in back into his jeans pocket.

"Come on Sasuke get that stick out of your arse for one night and join us!" Naruto shouted from the water breaking the uncomfortable silence, Sasuke didn't turn to look at Naruto, he stood there frozen.

Naruto squinted his eyes, "hey bastard what's with the bandages?" Naruto asked curiously, since day one he hadn't seen Sasuke without bandages covering his arms, Sasuke visibly tensed at the blunt question. The blonde looked around at the others for answers, what was up? "what?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Moron" Sasuke snarled.

"What?" Naruto repeated towards Kiba, had he done something to upset the Uchiha?

To be continued…


	10. Deeper scars

Disclaimer: no i don't own them sadly

Warning: yaoi.

A/n italics are flashbacks. other then that i've got nothing else to say :(

* * *

**Insomniac: Deeper scars**

Sasuke stormed down the corridor, followed eagerly by an apologetic blonde.

"What the fucks up with you?!" Naruto screamed catching up to the fuming raven, "I said I was sorry" Naruto's voice was caught between being angry that the raven haired teen was ignoring him and being a whisper of guilt. He'd obviously hit a sore spot, and immediately after Sasuke had walked away from the others the blonde boy had wanted to find out what had angered him so much, but Sasuke ignored him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, before Sasuke disappeared into their room, slamming the door in Naruto's shocked face, "bastard!"

Naruto slammed the door open and was immediately met with a fist colliding with the wall mere inches from his face, as angry as Sasuke was his face still remained impassive, but his eyes deceived him, for once emotion showed in the endless pits of black ink.

Sorrow, anger, grief, regret…so many different emotions, Naruto was frozen Sasuke's eyes were even more mesmerizing when they showed emotion.

"You want to know" Sasuke leant backwards dropping his arm, his knuckles bled from the contact with the hard plaster.

"Yes" Naruto said in all seriousness, never taking his eyes away from Sasuke's.

"Hn" Sasuke turned away, breaking their eye contact Naruto was about to speak, when Sasuke's cold voice stopped him, "my brother was my best friend when I was younger, he taught me so many things, how to ride a bike, how to use a swing…how to fight" Sasuke turned to face Naruto once again, though his eyes weren't filled with emotion any more, his face remained completely straight, "he was the only one in my family to show me recognition"

Sasuke began un-wrapping his left arms bandages, slowly revealing small white scars some looked as though they were carved to look like kanji. Sasuke's pale hand traced some of the scars.

"he told me that if I felt so much pain, soon it would become foreign to me, I would no longer feel it…he gave me these scars out of 'love'" Sasuke softened his gaze as he brought but his arm to look at more scars on the opposite side of his forearm, "and I believed him, I believed he was doing it out of compassion but it wasn't he was teaching me what pain felt like to ready me for more…"

* * *

_Itachi sat in front of Sasuke, the young 7 year old was looking at his brother questionably. _

_"Itachi what's that for?" Sasuke innocently enquired, his brother held up a dark glossy red army knife, the word 'Sharingan' was written in deep coal black on the case._

_"This Sasuke is my present to you, your eight soon" Itachi brought the army knife in front of Sasuke's gaze, flipping out the knife, "read it"_

_Sasuke's small coal black eyes carefully traced the black writing embedded on the blade, "to Sasuke, soon will be the day you will be alone and soon will be the day pain will be a part of your life…what's that supposed to mean big brother?"_

_"Give me your arm" Sasuke gulped but did as he was told, "pain is something that makes us human, but if pain becomes a part of your life it will fade into numbness" Itachi placed the knife over Sasuke's pale arm, the long haired Uchiha firmly pressed into Sasuke's tender skin, Sasuke whimpered and bite hard on his bottom lip as the blade was dragged along his skin, "emotions are useless Sasuke, compassion, friendship, love are all pointless" Itachi unforgiving coal black eyes met Sasuke's teary ones, "I'm doing this for you little brother"_

_Itachi brought the blade away from Sasuke's skin only to replace it once again and make a deeper cut._

* * *

"Itachi continued cutting my arm, then started on the other" Sasuke continued, "I was his foolish little brother" Sasuke turned away from Naruto's wide blue eyes, seating himself down on his bed he began again, "Itachi had managed to dig his way into my mind, he controlled everything I did from that day on, he was the only who could control me…effect me in such a way that I started to cut myself because I believed in what he said" Sasuke snarled, anger was slowly growing in the raven's voice.

* * *

_Young Sasuke sat upon his bed, ignoring the noises around him, the young raven's arms were bandaged from the elbow down, some of the white bandages were stained in red. Tears streamed silently down the eight year olds pale, passive face.

* * *

_"Just like Itachi said, the pain slowly grew into numbness…my emotions soon deteriorated into nothing, I didn't care about anything and I began to fight in school to regain the pain and emotions I had lost" 

"That's wrong! How could someone who loves you do that?!" Naruto yelled, he hadn't meant it to be a stab at Sasuke; he was just angry…he didn't know why he was angry but he was.

"That was just it" Sasuke stated impassively, "I didn't know how he could hurt me like that and claim it as love…I didn't know then why."

* * *

_Sasuke walked solemnly home, it was late he had, had to stay after school for detention and counselling. Long ago the teachers had noticed the bandages on Sasuke's arms as well as his personality, and thought they'd confront him without his parents there, but their efforts were in vain. After Itachi had made the final cut on Sasuke's arm the evening it began, he made the young raven swear he wouldn't tell anyone about it, it was a secret between the two Uchiha brothers. _

_"Sasuke" an airily amused voice spoke from behind the young raven, "how are you?"_

_"Go away Kakashi" Sasuke stated dryly_

_"You're mother asked me to walk you home" Kakashi smirked, it was always fun annoying the younger Uchiha, he had done it to Itachi when he was Sasuke's age, but the older Uchiha soon grew cold and intolerable so Kakashi left him alone._

_"Go away don't you have anyone else to bother?!" Sasuke scowled_

_"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked in a sincere tone causing the younger Uchiha to turn and face the grey haired teenager, "what are those bandages for?" Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, Sasuke could see that the teenager meant well._

_Kakashi had always cared for him ever since Obito had died in a car accident while they were in high school, the grey haired teenager had become close to his family. Obito was Sasuke's cousin but he didn't have a family to live with so Sasuke's parents had brought him in and looked after him, Kakashi and Obito were best friends, so the grey haired teenager was a regular at the house, even after his death Kakashi never stopped coming round. Sasuke liked the man; he was strange and a bit of a pervert but the raven knew he could trust him._

_"There to hide my marks of pain" Sasuke answer in a low almost mournful tone._

_"Ah" Kakashi looked over the small boy, he'd noticed changes in Sasuke and although he didn't show it well Kakashi was mad that a boy of eight! Was hurting himself, but not because Sasuke was eight, but because it was Sasuke, "why do you have marks of pain?" Kakashi asked in a bitter tone which he had tried to bite back._

_"Itachi told me that pain will fade if you constantly feel it" Sasuke stated, Kakashi was taken aback by the sincere and mature tone of the young raven's voice, although Sasuke had always been mature for his age, this was a little more then Kakashi had expected._

_"Sasuke I want you to listen to me" the grey haired teenager grabbed onto Sasuke's arm tightly, swinging the boy round to face him, "I want you to stop this, pain is natural you can't get rid of it!"_

_"If I don't…" Sasuke trailed off, looking at the ground to avoid Kakashi's angered and concerned gaze, Sasuke had had enough of concern grown-ups for one day, "if I don't, Itachi will"_

_"Itachi made you do this?"_

_"No!" Sasuke looked straight up into Kakashi's eyes, holding his gaze, "I did it because I want to become stronger, like big brother"_

_Kakashi eyes softened at the young raven's words, he always knew Sasuke loved his brother so much that he'd do anything for him…but to Kakashi this was going too far._

_"Big brother doesn't feel emotions, he's perfect, mother and father love him because he's perfect…but they don't love me" Sasuke stated impassively, Kakashi once again cocked an eyebrow to the young raven's tone of voice…Sasuke never used that tone of voice._

_"Ok Sasuke, lets get you home" Kakashi and Sasuke began walking once more to the Uchiha's mansion, "promise me Sasuke…" the young raven looked up at Kakashi's serious features, listening carefully, "promise you won't hurt yourself again"_

_"Hn"_

_Sasuke laid in his bed, stroking the army knife Itachi had given him, the blood on the blade from numerous time Sasuke had used it on himself had long since washed off, but Sasuke could see the blood drip from its shiny metal surface. It brought tears to the young's boys face, he thought this would make his parents love him, but all it did was cause him pain, pain that turned into numbness._

_The young raven let the tears silently fall from his eyes, shutting his coal black eyes, the young Uchiha fell into a blissful sleep; the only time pain and numbness are no where in sight._

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat, his small pale hand brushed against his cheek to feel the wet liquid gliding down his smooth face, had he been crying in his sleep?_

_A woman's screech of pain hit the young boys ears, causing him to jump turning his head to his closed door, the young raven looked at the wooden surface in horror as another sound hit the young boys ears a loud 'thud'_

_"Mother?" Sasuke questioned, the woman's voice was unmistakable it was defiantly his mothers voice but why was she screaming in such a way that suggested she was in pain?_

_Breathing harshly the young raven slowly got out of his bed, the cold wood surface caused Sasuke to tense before walking over to his door. Slowly and cautiously Sasuke opened his door, the creaking from the old hinges and wood echoed through the corridor. Sasuke slowly tip-toed towards his parents room, though the small raven could barely see he knew from memory where to go and easily avoided numerous ornaments located along the corridor._

_"Mother?" Sasuke whispered to low for anyone to respond to._

_Sasuke stopped outside his parents room, his hand ghosted the cold door handle, but he wasn't scared…why wasn't he scared? Sasuke eyebrows furrowed, there was something in the room that made him hesitant to open the door, but although hesitant Sasuke's heart remained completely calm, what was wrong with him? He had just heard his mother scream and loud thud any normal eight year old would be shaking right about now, but Sasuke was completely impassive towards the situation, was this what Itachi wanted him to be?_

_Sasuke's expression turned from confusion to anger in a spilt second, before he slammed the door open. The young raven gagged when an overwhelming smell of blood hit his senses, hesitantly Sasuke walked into his parents room, switching on the light as he made his way further in, Sasuke stared wide eyed as the light illuminated the room, blood was splattered over the walls on his parents beds on the wooden floor, it was every where, never had Sasuke seen so much blood in one place before, and there lying on their bed was his fathers motionless body along with his mothers sprawled out across the end of the bed, her throat looked to be cut along with various others on her face and body. Sasuke cautiously mad his way over to his two parents, nervously the young raven pulled back the drenched sheets that covered his fathers body. This time Sasuke didn't gag, his whole body wrenched from his abdomen, as he emptied the contents of his stomach violently._

_Lying on the bed was Sasuke's fathers decapitated body, blood was still oozing out of the open wound further drenching the bed. The young raven's stomach began constricting as he no longer had anything in his small stomach to empty onto the ground, but the feeling the want to continue vomiting was unbearable._

_"Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke head shot towards the voice coming from the door "Itachi?" the young raven questioned as his brother walked towards him, the elder Uchiha was drenched in as much blood as the two bodies, "you?"_

_Sasuke stared at his brother, Itachi held within his hand a small katana that the young raven had seen in their father's collection, the katana dripped with freshly spilled blood. Sasuke looked up to lock eyes with his older brother, Itachi still wore his impassive face, that bore nothing, his eyes were as endless as the nights sky and completely unreadable._

_"Why?" Sasuke asked still amazed that his voiced sounded completely calm and unemotional, damn it he wanted to be mad, he wanted to be upset…but couldn't_

_"You have to become stronger Sasuke, I told you that you were soon to be alone" Itachi stopped an inch away from Sasuke's unmoving form, "you have to be fuel by hate to make it in our world little brother" Itachi kneeled down in front of the still unmoving Sasuke, "you've done well little brother, but your still weak"_

_Itachi grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hand; the elder Uchiha's hand was unnaturally cold. Itachi placed Sasuke's blood red army knife within the younger Uchiha's hand, Itachi remained completely unemotional as he made Sasuke grip onto the placed army knife, and flipped out the blade, Sasuke stared down at the blade, he continued to stare as his hand was moved towards Itachi's outstretched wrist and placed on top of the elder raven's artery._

_"I want you to live with hate, hate me and become stronger" Sasuke didn't remove his gaze from the blade as Itachi forcefully pressed down, blood slowly seeped from the newly opened wound, "hate me and hate the world and no one will touch you, little brother"_

_"Why?" Sasuke repeated this time his voice did crack with a slight emotion, but it was fear or sadness…it was anger._

* * *

"My brother committed suicide and I watched him" Sasuke closed his eyes, "for a while I did what he told me to do, I lived with hate as my only emotion, I hated everyone and everything that came close to me" 

"Sasuke?"

"But I figured something out, just a little while ago hate maybe the only emotion I can show but it's not the only emotion I have"

Naruto scoffed at the Uchiha's conclusion, "idiot" Sasuke smirked

"Go to bed moron" Sasuke opened his eyes slightly to watch as Naruto puffed out his checks at the order Sasuke had given him, the blonde faked a yawn before getting into his bed.

"Night Sasuke"

"Night…Naruto"

Naruto solemnly looked at the wall away from the raven, how could he go to sleep after hearing something like that?

_'Sasuke and I have a lot more in common then he thinks…'_ Naruto trailed off in his thoughts

After 10 minutes of unsuccessful attempt's at trying to get to sleep a thought accord to the blonde, Naruto turned around to face Sasuke's back lying down in his bed.

"Sasuke?" the blonde teen whispered

"Hn"

"You asleep?"

"No moron"

"Can I…can I sleep…with you?" Sasuke's eyes widened at the blonde's question as his heart began to beat unnaturally fast.

"Hn"

Naruto smiled gently, getting out of his bed the blonde made his way round to the opposite side of Sasuke's, and crawled in with the stoic raven. Once Naruto was comfortably positioned, with his back to the raven, he fondled around behind his back finding Sasuke's arm he draped it over his waist and effectively brought the raven closer to him so now Sasuke's broad chest was lying flat against Naruto's back. Naruto gently began stocking Sasuke's un-bandaged arm, tracing the scars with his thumb. Sasuke smirked, Naruto was too adorable, the raven snuggled closer to the boy in front of him and gently placed his forehead against blonde spikes.

"Night moron"

Naruto scoffed, "night bastard"

Sasuke starred into blonde spikes and listened as Naruto began breathing in a slow even rhythm, Sasuke's smirked widened. _'Moron's asleep already'_

Naruto's smile was plastered on to his face as the thought that had made him get into bed with the stoic raven crossed his mind again and again.

'_He's lonely like me'_

And it made Naruto strangely happy…

To be continued…


	11. Family

Disclaimer: not mine

Warning: Yaoi

* * *

**Insomniac: Family**

Sasuke solemnly walked towards his English classroom, he would have walked with Naruto but needed some time to think alone with out the blonde clouding his mind, with very bad thoughts that caused a knot to tangle in the Uchiha's stomach.

But what the Uchiha had to think about wasn't the blonde, though he did need to figure out what spell Naruto had him under. What Sasuke had to think about was what the familiar voice on the phone had said to him,

"2 weeks" Sasuke whispered aloud, "2. Fucking. Weeks!" Sasuke abruptly stopped in his stride, Sasuke connected the side of his clenched fist against the wall, cracking some of the plaster. Sasuke stood in the same position, his rage was still boiling up within him, the raven took harsh sharp breathes through clenched teeth to calm his anger to no avail.

"Did the wall do something to piss you off Uchiha?" Sasuke growled, why was his mind talking to him in the Hyuuga's voice? Sasuke clenched his fist tighter.

"Go away Hyuuga" Sasuke growled, his teeth were almost grinding together as anger settled into aggravation, Neji eyed the raven haired teenager suspiciously, Sasuke only acted this way when he was about to disappear.

"You going to leave again?" the Hyuuga enquired

"No" Sasuke growled as he started towards his classroom, a little ticked that Neji was following him

Neji smirked beside the raven, seeing Sasuke mood now based on his presence. Both stoic teenagers walked the rest of the way to Kakashi's class, both took their time even though the bell had gone minutes before Sasuke's anger boiled over and he hit the wall. When the teens entered the wall they were happily greeted by a buzzing blonde, Neji smiled at the over egger Naruto waving the boy's to his position next to Kiba, Sasuke scowled.

"Who gave him coffee?" the Uchiha scowled.

Kiba smiled sheepishly at the raven, Sasuke's scowl deepened, "he was tired…?"

"Bastard come sit next to me!" the blonde beamed from his seat

"Hello Naruto" Neji greeted the blonde and seated himself next to the empty seat beside the blonde, which was saved for a scowling Sasuke. Sasuke sighed inwardly before shoving his hands into his pants pockets and making his way to the excited blonde and seating himself beside the long haired Hyuuga and Naruto.

"Morning!" Kakashi almost sang when entering the room, Naruto gave the teacher a worried look, then looked towards the others, seeing Kiba, Neji and Sasuke all smirking at the grey haired teacher.

"What's up with him?" Naruto whispered into the Uchiha's ear, unknowingly sending shivers course down the raven's spine.

"He got laid" Sasuke stated in his cool demeanour, Naruto blushed, Sasuke turned to look at the blonde seeing the light tint of pink of the others cheeks Sasuke scoffed, "something wrong?"

"n-no" Naruto turned away for the ravens questioning gaze and began fiddling with his shirt.

"Hn" Sasuke's smirk widened, this boy was the epitome of innocence, how could Sasuke resist teasing him when he looked so cute riled up. Sasuke leant down so he could whisper into the blushing blonde's ear, "I think there is…if its sex you're confused about I could help you out with that" both Neji and Kiba lightly laughed as Naruto turned his head and gawked at the stoic Uchiha glaring at the raven and failing miserably, Sasuke simply looked back to the front of the class impassively like he hadn't even said anything.

"y-y you what?!" Naruto cursed himself for the stutter, but damn it Sasuke just hit on him!

"He said he'll teach you about sex" Kiba stated knowingly from beside the blonde, the brunette was grinning ear to ear, "physically" Kiba added

"I heard what he said!" Naruto yelled his voice higher then it should be for a guy, "I want to know why the bastard said it!" Naruto continued to yell, then fell silent as if in a deep thought, Sasuke turned his head towards the blonde and raised an eyebrow, "it's because he's a bastard that he said those things? Yeah that's it! It's because he's a fucking bas-ow!" Naruto pouted, rubbing his head from the point of contact a flying book had with his head, "you fucking bastard what did you do…" the blonde's voice quietened down slightly, "that for…?"

Naruto had quietened down to a mouse's voice as he stared wide eyed at a very irritated looking Kakashi, the blonde looked down at the book that had hit him, seeing it was one of the books on Kakashi's list, a completely inappropriate book in Naruto's opinion, sitting nicely on his desk.

"If you don't mind Uzumaki I'd like to get on with teaching" Naruto nodded nervously, beside him Kiba was hyperventilating due to his laughter at the situation, normally it'd be him that got on the grey haired teachers last nerve it was nice to have a change.

"Ow!" Kiba yelled as another book flew across the room this time hitting Kiba in the head, "what the fuck was that for?!"

"Sasuke" Kakashi turned his attention to the stoic teen ignoring the two growling teens he'd just hit with books, who had been watching the other two with amusement, "Iruka wanted me to invite you over tonight, for a nice family dinner" Kakashi stated his eyes curved up to show his hidden smile, "bring Naruto and the others if you like"

"Hn"

"Now to get on with the lesson" Kakashi stated and sighed as if doing some actually teaching would be the death of him, which it probably was seeing as Kakashi rarely _taught_ anything to his students, yet they all surprisingly passed their end of term exams which resulted in the grey haired teacher winning a bet with the youthful preacher and Asuma.

"Today's subject will be Romeo and Juliet" Kakashi stated to his class dryly

"200 laps around the school, oh youthful protégé of mine"

"I challenged myself that if I did not do 200 laps I would do 500 press-ups!" an unfamiliar cheerful voice erupted after the oh-so-familiar voice of one Maito Gai, Sasuke stared wide eyed at the door for a second before both he and the Hyuuga simultaneously ducked underneath their desk attempting to hide from the two overly emotional people.

"Kakashi my eternal rival!" Gai bellowed from the door frame, Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the man, he'd never understand a persona as…special as Gai is, Naruto then noticed the smaller teenage boy who looked to be a little older then him standing next to the grinning male, "Kakashi look Lee has cone here to rejuvenate our students youthful fighting spirits" both Gai and the new teenager, Lee struck a fighting pose.

"yo" was Kakashi's cool greeting, giving lee and Gai a two fingered wave.

"Damn you Kakashi" Gai pointed an accusing finger at the bored grey haired man, "why do you have to be so cool!"

Naruto jumped up in his seat and 'epped' as he felt something on his leg, nervously the blonde leant back in his chair causing the two front legs to leave the ground, seeing the Uchiha smugly sitting directly in front of Naruto's legs the blonde glared daggers at the raven who simply gave a smirk in return and leant backwards onto the front of the desk.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" Naruto growled in a strained whisper

"What?" Sasuke asked innocently, his smirk grew to show the blonde he knew exactly what he meant.

"You know what you stuck up, egotistic bastard!" Sasuke smirked widened, Naruto was cute when he was pissed off, "what are you doing under there anyway?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm hiding idiot" the raven growled

"I can see that!" Naruto shouted a little louder then he had meant to, the blonde laughed sheepishly looking up to his teacher and classmates before locking gazes with the Uchiha again, "I meant _why_ are you hiding?"

"Gai" the Uchiha growled

Naruto laughed through his grin, "the great Sasuke's afraid of a teacher" he mocked and received a glare from the Uchiha, that if the glare was received by anyone else they would have high tailed it away from the Uchiha, but this was Naruto and he was an idiot so he didn't understand the death intent aura surrounding the stoic raven.

An idea popped into the glaring raven's head as Naruto continued to snicker at him, raising his foot the raven carefully placed it onto the raised leg of the chair Naruto currently occupied, a devious smirk crossed the Uchiha's features, in one quick motion Sasuke pushed back hard onto Naruto's chair sending the boy flying backwards with it.

"Ow!" Naruto screeched, propping himself on his elbows blue glaring eyes locked with coal black emotionless ones.

"Naruto!" Gai yelled, Naruto's eyes widened further then they should as his hair stuck out on its ends, "have you hurt yourself?!" Gai's footsteps were becoming louder and closer, "I will take you to the hospital!"

"n-no, no, no, **no**!" the blonde bellowed, waving his hands in the air dismissively, but to no avail, as the youthful preacher picked him up bridal style and carried him away.

"Gai I'm sure he's-" Kakashi stated airily but Gai and lee were both gone before he could finish.

Sasuke smirked but remained underneath the table, making sure _both _Gai and Lee were out of sight before coming out, Sasuke scoffed when he noticed that Neji was doing the same thing. Just like Sasuke had been traumatised by Gai's overly affectionate hugs, Neji had been traumatised by Lee. The mini-Gai, Rock Lee was Neji's self proclaimed rival, every time the two met Neji, somehow was thrown into a competition with Lee. Last time it had been a race around the school.

"Gai-sensei I will help you in your noble quest!" Lee proclaimed as he followed Gai out of the classroom.

Both Sasuke and Neji crawled out from their 'hiding' spots, only to be met with amused eyes. Sasuke scowled, standing he looked down at Kakashi.

"Bring Naruto" Kakashi stated more amused then Sasuke would have liked, what ever Kakashi was planning he didn't like it, especially if it involved his blonde…

When did he start calling Naruto _his_?

* * *

Sasuke leant against his sleek black BMW, a lit fag between his lips. The brooding Uchiha glared at anyone and everyone who walked past him, Sasuke had gone straight to his car after his English class, ditching his other classes. After Naruto had been whisked off to the hospital Sasuke had gotten another phone call from another familiar monotone voice, he'd gotten concerned looks from both Kakashi and his friends when he had stormed out of the classroom after hanging up.

The conversation had repeated itself in Sasuke's mind for the last hour…

_"Sasuke"_

The Uchiha gripped tighter onto his phone, the monotone voice sent waves of anger through the Uchiha's body.

"What do you want?" Sasuke stated threateningly.

_"Uzumaki Naruto, aged 17, blonde, 5:3"_ Sasuke's eyes widened,_ "you like this boy, do you not?"_

"Listen to me you sadistic fuckers!" Sasuke growled, "you stay away from him or I will personally kill you!"

_"we won't touch him Sasuke"_ the other male continued as if he hadn't heard Sasuke's threat, _"we won't hurt any of them…Inuzuka Kiba, Hatake Kakashi and his lover will all be safe, as long as you keep returning to us we'll keep them safe"_ the male hung up.

Sasuke continued holding the phone to his ear, his grip getting tighter and tighter. The Uchiha's eyes were burning with the rage he felt, every inch of his body started shaking because of his near un controllable anger, though his eyes were fixed on Kakashi's concerned ones, the raven didn't acknowledge the grey haired male, he glared straight through him.

_Crack, crack, crack_…

The case of the Uchiha's phone began breaking under the male's grip, another crack hit Sasuke's ears just as the sound hit him Sasuke stood in a fashion that suited his mood and stormed out of the classroom, leaving a baffled and concerned Kakashi, staring after his foster brother.

Sasuke continued staring blankly at nothing in particular, just staring straight throw anything and everything, he had calmed down a bit since then but every time that voice echoed in his mind, every time he repeated the voice saying Naruto's name, his anger re-emerged…Sasuke stared blankly at his now bleeding knuckles, in a swift motion the raven had punched threw the drivers seat window of his car out of anger and nothing else but anger. Sasuke removed his hand from inside his car and dropped it to his side, the blood slowly trickled down Sasuke's fingers and onto the bandages he had wrapped around his hand this morning.

Sasuke sighed inwardly; he didn't understand why he was getting angry over that call, at first he was certain that his anger was only because he felt protective towards Naruto. He had gotten angry the first time his friends and Kakashi had been threatened…but not this angry.

Smooth tanned arms encircled the raven, breaking him from his thought's.

"bastard" the blonde behind Sasuke stated, crestfallen Naruto eyes fell half lidded as he looked at the raven's broad back, "what'd you do that for?"

"Hn. I don't need to explain myself"

"Bastard" Naruto repeated his voice cracked slightly, as if he was biting back anger…or tears?

"Come on moron" Sasuke stated before releasing himself from the younger boys grip, Sasuke felt a little crestfallen as the warmth from the others body left his back, but mentally shrugged it off.

"Bastard! Don't tell me what to do!" Naruto pouted but followed Sasuke, "I still have to get you back for the stunt you pulled earlier"

Sasuke slyly glanced over his shoulder, smirking as he saw Naruto visible shudder under his gaze. Sasuke scoffed and continued walking towards the dorms building, the raven brought his still bleeding hand in front of his face, numbness was all that remained…until Naruto was there, when Naruto was near him, when Naruto smiled at him touched him, it wasn't numbness he felt it was something more, something better…Sasuke didn't want to ever lose that feeling, that strange sensation that sent waves of heat through his otherwise cold veins. Though it baffled the raven haired prodigy to what it could be, what the sensation was, why Naruto was the only one who could cause it.

* * *

Sasuke and Kiba waited patiently outside of the raven's dorm room, both had lit cigarettes between parted lips. Kiba sat opposite Naruto and Sasuke's closed door, the brunette leant backwards as he fiddled with the zip on his grey denim jacket. While the raven stood next to the closed door, standing with one leg partially raised and rested on the wall behind him, Sasuke took a lug off smoke from his cigarette before removing the item and banging loudly on the door beside him.

"Moron, we're going to be late"

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed from inside the room, he'd been getting ready for about half an hour now, while Kiba and Sasuke had been ready in five minutes. Along with Shino and Gaara all five teenagers were going to Kakashi's for dinner, none of them minded that the grey haired man was their teacher and none of them minded that Iruka, another English teacher would also be joining them. Since they've gotten to know Sasuke it become a frequent event for the boys to have dinner with the teachers, it helped that Iruka was very easy to get along with and Kakashi was just like Sasuke except a little more talkative, even if it was only about how his favourite book sequel would be out soon.

Naruto slammed open the door, causing the brunette to jump slightly from the sudden noise. The brunette looked Naruto up and down, he was dressed in the blue jeans and a black jersey with the word 'headstrong' written across the chest and white tribal design going down the right sleeve.

"It too you 30 minutes to get dressed like that?" Kiba laughed

Naruto simply crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at the brunette. It wasn't his fault he was nervous, this would be his first proper dinner with the Uchiha and the others along with Kakashi and Iruka.

Sasuke smirked at the familiar childish way the blonde was behaving, Naruto looked rather cute in dark colours, hey suited him in a strange way, the dark colours only helped to highlight his bright blonde hair and azure eyes.

"Where's Shino and Gaara?" the raven asked looking towards the dog-lover, Kiba gave a shrug to the question, Sasuke sighed before making his way past the still pouting blonde and towards Shino's and Gaara's rooms.

Naruto watched carefully as Sasuke walked away, the raven was wearing slack blue jeans and a sleeveless white shirt. Naruto squinted his eyes to see a small white and red Japanese styled fan on the back of the raven's collar and the same red fan on both the Uchiha's back pockets along with red Japanese kanji going down the length of his right leg.

"What's with the fans?" Naruto asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Uchiha can also be pronounced Uchiwa meaning 'fan' in Japanese" Kiba informed, watching with amused eyes as Sasuke harshly banged onto Gaara's door.

"Oh" the blonde turned towards Kiba who looked at him in turn, "so the bastards Japanese"

"Half so's Kakashi and Gaara"

"Sweet can they speak in Japanese?" Naruto asked excitedly, the dog-lover raised an eyebrow at the blonde's random excitement.

"Yeah…I guess so"

Sasuke stalked back to the two boys', Shino and Gaara in tow, Sasuke ignored both boys and continued walking. Kiba sighed getting up he brushed off the imaginary dust on his jeans before following after the group, Naruto walking along side him. The blonde placed a hand beside his mouth before leaning in to whisper in Kiba's ear.

"So what's the Kanji mean?"

"Fuck if I know" Kiba snickered; Naruto sighed but grinned at the dog-lover.

* * *

Iruka impatiently paced through the small flat, the brunette had been showered, ready and had cooked the dinner for the boys all before his grey haired lover had gotten into the shower; even to his own dinner parties Kakashi was going to be late. Iruka sighed, as he heard the water finally being turned off and his lover walked out of the bathroom, wearing his usual black mask and a pair drawstring pants. Iruka smiled, Kakashi's grey hair was still soaking wet and seemed almost tamed, his fringe stuck to the taller male's forehead.

"Sasuke will be here soon and your still not ready" Iruka half heartedly scolded his lover, walking towards the older male the brunette grabbed the towel draped over Kakashi's broad shoulders and began towel drying the mans hair.

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask, as he encircled Iruka's waist pulling him closer so there was now barely a centimetre between the two teachers. Iruka continued drying Kakashi's hair as the older male began nuzzling his overly sensitive neck.

"We could go another round before they're here" Kakashi began nuzzling his younger lover's sensitive spot harder, receiving a very awarding mewling sound from his lover.

"k-Kakashi they'll b-be here soon" Iruka stuttered

"Kakashi?" Kakashi titled his head slightly to look at the raven that had interrupted him and smiled underneath his mask.

"Sasuke you made it"

"Hn"

"S-Sasuke" Iruka coughed clearing his throat, "how have you been?"

"Hn" the raven nodded before walking into the small lounge and seating himself down.

"Iruka" Kiba greeted, a devious grin on the dog-lovers face, Shino followed the brunette giving a simple nod in greeting.

"Gaara how's Temari?" Iruka greeted the impassive redhead, who still stood next to a nervous Naruto.

"She's fine" the redhead replied polity giving a nod before joining the others.

"Naruto how have you been?" Iruka greeted giving Naruto a comforting smile.

"Great!" the blonde exclaimed, his nervousness forgotten, "I didn't know you lived with Kakashi Iruka"

The long haired brunette blushed a pretty shade of pink before he nodded at the clueless blonde and made his way into the kitchen. Kakashi gave Naruto a wink before following his shy lover, Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the strange behaviour before turning to look at the others questioning.

"They're gay Naruto" Sasuke informed, not bothering to even look at the clueless blonde.

"Oh" Naruto blushed at the realisation.

"So is this bastard" Kiba jerked his thumb towards Sasuke, grinning from ear to ear.

"I didn't ask you to disclose that information, Kiba" Sasuke snarled, although he was quite intrigued to how Naruto would take this.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist blade" Kiba joked, "you don't mind do ya whiskers?" Kiba snickered.

Curiously Sasuke peeked over his shoulder, azure met coal for a second before Naruto broke the contact, looking away with a slight pink blush on his tanned cheeks. Sasuke cocked an irritated eyebrow towards Naruto, who refused to make eye contact with him.

"Does my sexuality bother you?" Sasuke's tone was bitter and irritated.

"No!" Naruto looked back towards the raven, but still refused to look him straight in the eye, "I'm just a little surprised that's all" Naruto laughed sheepishly, Sasuke grunted Naruto kept refusing to look him directly in the eye, it was irritating the hell out of him.

Kiba looked from Sasuke to Naruto then back to Sasuke, the brunette visibly shivered when Sasuke's coal black eyes looked directly at him, he could almost feel the temperature drop around him. Luckily for the brunette, a now fully dressed Kakashi and a flustered Iruka came out of the kitchen and indicated for the boys to seat themselves at the small six seater table behind them, Iruka had added another chair earlier so there were now seven seats around the table.

Sasuke sat at the end of the table, with Naruto to his right and Kakashi to his left, sitting next to Kakashi was a still flustered looking Iruka and Gaara, with the dog-lover sitting opposite the raven with Shino to his right. Naruto curiously looked around the room as the others began eating their set meals; the blonde noticed that on the cabinet behind Sasuke were a load of pictures. Kakashi and Sasuke both spotted the crestfallen look on Naruto's features as he looked at the pictures.

"There pictures of me and Kakashi when we were younger" Sasuke informed, "I grew up with Kakashi, he was my foster brother"

Naruto smiled a little meekly at Sasuke, the ravens eyebrows furrowed in anger to the fake smile, he decided he didn't like it when Naruto smiled like that. The sudden turn in character also caught the attention of Iruka, the long haired brunette's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Naruto, something inside him wanted to embrace the blonde and tell him everything was alright. Kakashi and Iruka both shared a concerned look before looking back to the blonde, both had heard things from Tsunade about Naruto's past. It brought back memories for them both, Kakashi was lucky enough to have Sasuke when his parents died but it was different for Iruka, he didn't have anyone like that; he grew up in an orphanage and hid behind a fake smile and laughter throughout his time there.

"So how did you to become an item?" Naruto asked bluntly, it had caught both Kakashi and Iruka off guard.

"Erm…well…" Iruka trailed off, the brunette turned towards Kakashi for help, "Kakashi why don't you tell him"

"Iruka was too cute to resist" Kakashi smiled and received a smack to the head from Iruka; Sasuke sighed at the adults closing his eyes.

"Kakashi had spotted Iruka while they were both in college; Iruka was in the year under Kakashi so he really didn't know he existed but once Kakashi saw Iruka he wouldn't leave him alone, though Iruka didn't know that" Sasuke smirked, Naruto titled his head questionably towards the two adults.

Iruka cleared his throat, "Kakashi stalked me for three months" Kakashi smiled to show that Iruka wasn't lying, Naruto looked taken aback before he turned his questionably gaze towards Sasuke.

"Believe it or not, Kakashi was quite shy back then he didn't know how to approach someone of the same sex so he stalked him, until on the 3 month mark Kakashi found the courage to talk to Iruka"

"From that day on he was mine" Kakashi finished.

"But how did you to get together?" Naruto questioned again

"Kakashi kept dropping hints in Iruka's direction but he decided to ignore them and continued on with his life, it wasn't until they both graduated that Kakashi made his move on Iruka"

Kiba laughed at the conversation, "the pervert followed Iruka into the teaching industry and locked him in a janitors closet refusing to let him out until he accepted Kakashi's feelings" the brunette bellowed, his mouth still half full with half chewed food, Naruto cocked an eyebrow then looked towards Sasuke the raven gave an affirmative nod, "but that's not the best bit!" Kiba continued, Sasuke right eye twitched.

"Swallow before you open that big trap of yours, Kiba" Sasuke growled

"I'm sorry am I offending the ice princesses?" Kiba laughed at his own joke.

"What's the best bit?" Naruto enquired looking at the two adults as Sasuke and Kiba began their own conversation which sounded more like insults being thrown back and fourth at one another.

"When I let Iruka out, he grabbed me tied me up and muph…" Iruka placed both hands over Kakashi's mouth, muffling the rest of the grey haired mans sentence.

"It's nothing Naruto, eat up"

"Would it kill you to have manners" Kiba chewed his food before smirking and sticking out his tongue at the raven, Sasuke eye began twitching more and more as he looked at the half chewed meat on the brunette's stuck out tongue. Sasuke scowl darkened before he raised a foot leaning back in his chair he placed his foot on the edge of the table and with more force then necessary pushed the table forward into Kiba's stomach. The dog-lover reflexively leant forward, his face meeting the plate of food directly in front of him.

"Bastard" Kiba spat out food into the Uchiha's face, "what did you do that for?!"

Naruto began biting on his bottom lip, trying to muffle his laughter. Sasuke picked up the apple pie, which Iruka had made for dissert and slammed it into Kiba's face. That had broke Naruto, he couldn't hold down his uncontrollable laughter any longer, both Sasuke and Kiba looked at the laughing blonde, Kiba cocked an eyebrow and Sasuke scoffed, tears had started to roll down Naruto's tanned cheeks, from both lack of oxygen and the happiness he felt from just being here, being a part of the raven's strange family, it was exactly like he'd imagined it would be like.

"Do you think this is funny whiskers?" Kiba smirked as he picked up the gravy boat and hovered it over Naruto's head, tilting the gravy boat completely upside down.

"Damn it Kiba that's hot!"

Sasuke relaxed in his back into his chair, crossing his arm and closing his eyes, a small smile crossed his features, both Kakashi and Iruka double blinked, to make sure they weren't seeing things when they saw it wasn't a figure of their imaginations both men smiled towards Sasuke then at Naruto who was still arguing with Kiba.

Iruka waved goodbye to the five boys, smiling when Naruto waved back. Kakashi came up behind the brunette, placing one hand on the lithe mans waist while the over hand gave a two fingered wave to the boys.

"He's a strange kid isn't he?" Kakashi airily asked, Iruka nodded and leant backwards into his lover's body. Kakashi gave the male a small peck on the cheek before retreating back into his destroyed lounge, and over towards the pictures.

Kakashi mournfully picked up one picture of him and Sasuke, when the raven was younger. It was a special photo to Kakashi, it was taken on the Uchiha's 2nd birthday the day Kakashi had met the young Uchiha; Sasuke hadn't taken a likening to Kakashi at first but soon befriended him. By the end of the day Sasuke had fallen asleep on Kakashi's lap. Those were the better times in both his and Sasuke's lives.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked as he encircled his lover's waist.

"Sasuke will begin to leave soon..." Kakashi stated mournfully

To be continued…


	12. Wars of Love

Disclaimer: their not mine...naruto, aracdes, dance machine...none T-T

Warning: Shonen-ai, yaoi, boy love

A/n the title's random --;

**Thank you** to all who review! i love reading what you all have to say about this fic :) i'm sorry i don't reply i kinda forget who i've replied to and who i haven't --;

* * *

**Insomniac: Wars of Love**

Sasuke placed his forehead against cold the cold tiles, the icy cold water from the shower head above him ran down the raven's scared back. Sasuke growled, and began glaring at the wall tiles. For a week now he's been having cold showers, and it was all Naruto's fault, every time the blonde looked at him innocently or touched him it sent his heart racing and his blood south. Although there was one other thing on the Uchiha's mind, that kept him lashing out at the shower head and kept him from breaking the glass door…

Sasuke was in love with Naruto.

That was the only way to explain what Naruto did to him. It wasn't lust, because lust was physical and although he and Naruto had sexual tension, lust didn't explain the warmth Naruto gave him. It wasn't admiration, Sasuke admired very few people, but the ones he did never did this to him, it wasn't sexual frustration and desire didn't even fit into the same category as what Sasuke felt. Sasuke had wracked his brain for the last week to find an answer and love was the final conclusion he'd made, every other explanation was thrown away as soon as it had come to the Uchiha's mind.

Sasuke raked a hand through his raven locks before turning off the water and stepping out the shower, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist.

Naruto laid on his stomach stretched out across his bed, a letter was laid out in front of him. The letter had arrived that morning along with a box of cupped ramen and some money; he'd received from Jiraiya, an old friend of his fathers. The white haired man had taken Naruto in when he was 13 and brought him up since then. Jiraiya was an accomplished writer, he'd written the little orange book that Kakashi seemed to be constantly reading and was currently writing the second of the 'come come paradise' series.

Naruto pouted before flopping onto the paper with a loud groan. Naruto stayed like that for a minute the paper rising and falling with each breath he took.

_Ride it, ride it, let me feel you…_

Naruto perked up, raising his head slightly. The blonde scowled as he snatched the paper off of his cheek, Naruto looked around the room, noticing Sasuke was still not back from his recent shower, cocking an eyebrow the blonde got off his bed and made his way towards the raven's phone, picking it up Naruto eyed the small piece of technology before eh flipped it open and placed it beside his ear.

"Hello…?" Naruto asked hesitantly

"_You must be Uzumaki Naruto"_ a dreary amused voice spoke through the phone, "_where's Sasuke?"_

"He's in the shower" Naruto contemplated for a second, "who is this?"

"_There's no need for introductions Uzumaki-"_

Naruto felt a sudden tug at the phone in his hand before it was violently pulled out of his grasp, Naruto turned to shout at the person who interrupted him but stopped when glaring coal eyes looked down at him. Sasuke was mad, mad was an understatement, judging from the raven's eyes alone Sasuke was furious Naruto had never seen Sasuke so mad before.

"What were you doing?" Sasuke snarled bitterly

"You weren't here..." Naruto trailed off looking away from the Uchiha, he knew he had no right to answer the Uchiha's phone, so trying to justify it was pointless, "I'm sorry"

"Hn" Sasuke nodded before bringing the phone to his ear, "talk to him again and I'll have your heart on a platter" Sasuke spat out angrily, causing Naruto to remove his gaze from the floor to look wide eyed at the Uchiha. Naruto's heart skipped a beat, from the Uchiha's menacing tone alone Naruto had never heard such a tone before and he'd had his fair share of run ins with nasty people. From what Naruto could see the Uchiha meant ever word.

"_I've changed my mind Sasuke, there's a job I want you to do tonight"_ and with that said the line went dead, Sasuke took a calming breathe before turning to look at Naruto, fully aware he probably scared the 17 year old.

Sasuke slowly turned his gaze towards the blonde, the ravens eyes grew slightly wide at the sight. There in front of him was Naruto, crying. Tears were streaming down the younger boys face, but what shocked Sasuke more was the wide grin on the boys face. Sasuke scoffed before placing a firm hand on the blonde jaw line and leaning down to look the younger teenager in the eyes, using his other hand to wipe away stray tears.

"You're a moron" with one swift graceful movement, Sasuke kiss the tip of Naruto's nose before walking out of their room, leaving a confused blonde staring wide eyed where in the direction the Uchiha had just stood.

"Bastard!!" Naruto blushed, "you did that on purpose!!"

Sasuke smirked as he pocketed his hands and walked solemnly down the hallway.

Naruto pouted as he stalked down the hallway, the blonde teenager had been mumbling something about stupid bastards the whole way to the café to meet his friends. Naruto raised his hand unconsciously and began harshly rubbing his right eye; the sting from crying was beginning to bother Naruto. He hadn't cried in five years, he hadn't cried because of pain, and hadn't shed a tear for joy. It just wasn't what he did, Uzumaki Naruto didn't cry but now he'd done it twice in a week, having Sasuke stand up for him, although Naruto still didn't understand why the Uchiha suddenly got angry and threatened the man on the phone for speaking to him; it was still a nice gesture. That had been the reason Naruto broke his no crying rule for a second time, although he couldn't really help it the tear's just suddenly appeared without enough time to even try and hold them back, it was comforting to know Sasuke would stick up for him, not that he needed it he was Uzumaki Naruto! And he could fight his own battles!

"Stupid bastard" the blonde mumbled.

"Whiskers!!" Kiba bellowed cheerfully, Naruto cocked an eyebrow seating himself next to the surprisingly cheerful Kiba.

"Kyuubi" Gaara nodded in greeting, Naruto tilted his head slightly.

"Gaara calls everyone except Blade by their nickname"

"Really?...okay!" Naruto grinned, "but why is my name Kyuubi?" he enquired

"Sasuke chose it" Neji began, "he's into old Japanese folktales and you reminded him of one he'd heard when he was younger, something about a demon fox named Kyuubi no Kitsune"

"Why?" Naruto asked dumbly

"Because your whiskers remind him of a fox, idiot" Kiba laughed as he slung an arm over the blondes shoulders.

"My whiskers?" Naruto repeated mournfully, unconsciously the blonde traced the scars on his cheek lightly.

"Kiba" Shino scolded, the dog-lover looked towards his friend questionably before turning back to Naruto.

"Shit man! I'm sorry!"

"It's ok" Naruto grinned, turning towards Kiba "dog-breathe your stinking up my air" Naruto scowled playfully shoving the other away from his face.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed, walking over to the group of teens; all five boys looked over to the lazy genius. Shikamaru slumped into the seat next to Neji.

Kiba gave the lazy boy a questionable look, "what's up?"

"I'm being transferred" Shikamaru muttered before adding, "troublesome parents"

Both Naruto and Kiba gawked at the boy, even the ever silent Shino looked up with concerned interest. Naruto furiously stood from his seat, making the blonde slighting light headed from the pressure; Naruto pointed an angry finger at the brunette.

"You can't leave!" Naruto yelled, he hadn't meant to really yell but damn it he was mad! He'd just befriended the lazy teenager and now Shikamaru was going to leave, "you're not leaving!!" Naruto yelled a little louder, his bright blue eyes beamed with anger and hurt.

"Troublesome, Naruto I can't-"

"You're not leaving!!" Naruto cut off, how could Shikamaru not understand three simple words?!

"Naruto" Kiba placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder, "it can't be helped"

Naruto's arm dropped to his side. Naruto bowed his head; blonde bangs shadowed his glistening blue eyes. All five boys looked up at the blonde, before any of them could speak the words that seemed caught in their throat; Naruto turned and ran in the other direction. Kiba was about to go after the blonde when a pale arm blocked his way, the dog-lover looked to his side, his eyes meeting Gaara's ever impassive features, looking in the direction Naruto had run off in.

"He needs time" Gaara said in a monotonous voice before retaking his seat next to Neji.

Kiba cursed loudly, before retaking his seat. Amused and curious eyes glanced at the five boys then at the exit. An evil smirk crossed two of the boy's features, as they rose out of their seats and followed after a steaming Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke solemnly sat upon the roof of the English department building. The raven haired teen sat at the edge, his leg dangling over the side, his head was bowed in deep thought, his chin lightly touching his broad chest. Sasuke closed his eyes, willing away all thoughts of both the male on the phone and his blonde room mate. Strong slim fingers tightly wrapped themselves around the light reflecting green jewel that dangled from the Uchiha's neck, lightly Sasuke's thumb brushed against the rough edge of the green stone, Sasuke mentally counted the etchings in the stone… 

_23…

* * *

_

"Stupid bastard" Naruto mumbled.

The blonde haired teenager had been walking around the campus for an hour since he had stormed out of the café. Naruto hadn't meant to be gone as long as he had; he had already calmed down about half an hour ago, but in his fit of anger he hadn't checked where he was going and was now…lost.

"Damn it!!" Naruto yelled, tugging angrily at his blonde locks.

"Something wrong?"

Naruto spun around on his heel unconsciously he took a few steps backwards into a wall. A tall grey haired man stood in front of Naruto, a fake smile plastered on the long haired mans features.

"What the fuck do you want?" Naruto growled

Mizuki smiled and stepped closer to the blonde. The blonde's eyes hardened at the man who began invading his personal space.

"Get out of my way bastard!" the furious blonde swung a well aimed fist at the older mans face, Naruto's punch connected with the males eye, Naruto grinned.

"You little runt" Mizuki growled, grabbing Naruto's wrist he pinned the smaller blonde to the wall, using his whole body weight to keep Naruto from wriggling out of his grasp.

"Get off me!!!" Naruto yelled.

"A little orphan scum like you" Mizuki harshly grabbed Naruto's chin with his free hand, squeezing on the younger blonde's chin to keep Naruto's gaze upon him, "should die" Mizuki leant down towards the blondes tanned neck, his breathes ghosted Naruto's sensitive skin, "but there's something you have to do before I kill you" Naruto kneed the older man between the legs, Mizuki let out a discomforting grunt before connecting a hard punch to the blonde's stomach winding him.

"You little fucker!!" the grey haired man punched Naruto's cheek, "you're the scum of the earth" Mizuki chuckled before hitting Naruto's cheek again, the blonde's vision was starting to become blurred, "little orphans like you should just _die,_ even your parent's didn't want you" Naruto squinted his eyes as Mizuki's fist sped towards him once more…

Naruto held his breathe awaiting the blow to connect, but when it didn't Naruto let out his held breathe, opening his eyes Naruto stared wide eyed at Mizuki and…Sasuke?

Sasuke growled as he tightened his grip on Mizuki's wrist. The raven haired teen stood behind the other male, holding onto the older Mizuki's wrist behind the man's back, causing the bone to pop as Sasuke tightened his hold and pulled the bone further out of its socket, Sasuke also held a sharp knife to the male's neck.

"Don't. Touch. Him" each word was pronounced separately to emphasize the raven's threat. The sound of bone's cracking along with Mizuki's cries of pain echoed around the blonde.

"Naruto!!" Kiba yelled running up from behind Sasuke, accompanied by the rest of his friends. Kiba stood in front of the bewildered blonde, placing his hands on Naruto's shoulder the dog-lover breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uchiha" Gaara passively spoke to the fuming Uchiha.

Sasuke growled, removing the knife from Mizuki's throat, the Uchiha grabbed the older male by the shoulders, pushing him down to met Sasuke's raised knee. Mizuki fell to the ground in agony; Sasuke's hardened eyes stared down at the man before turning to face a baffled blonde. Naruto jumped as azure met hardened coal black.

"You" Sasuke spat the word out as if it was venom, clenching his fists Sasuke turned away from Naruto and stalked off.

"Fuck, Blade's really pissed of" Kiba coolly stated, staring after the raven.

"It's not like I did anything!" Naruto exclaimed defensively, he didn't even understand why the Uchiha had gotten so mad in the first place.

"Sasuke's always like that…" Neji informed, "Especially around this time"

"What about this time?" Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You'll figure it out" Kiba chuckled as he ruffled Naruto's hair; Naruto pouted and pushed the dog-lovers hand away from his head, "come on whiskers!" Kiba exclaimed walking away from a confused Naruto, "we're ditching Blade and going to the arcade!" Kiba chuckled.

"And how are we getting there?" Neji raised a delicate eyebrow; Kiba looked over his shoulder grinning at the older brunette.

"We're… 'Borrowing' a pick up truck that's been parked in the lot for a week now"

"We're stealing it"

"_Borrowing_" Kiba shrugged, "we'll give it back"

"Troublesome. And if we get caught?" Shikamaru enquired

"Fuck! Who shoved Sasuke's stick up your arses!" Kiba yelled turning to face his sceptical friends, "where's the fun in taking something if you _don't_ get caught" the dog-lover grinned widely at the others, Shikamaru and Neji sighed. Once Kiba decided something it was final, even if his reasoning was a bit…unreasonable.

"Besides" the dog-lover continued, turning around and walking towards the car park, "it's Lee's, he won't press charges and if he does Sasuke will bail us out"

"Always does" Neji smirked

"Troublesome" Shikamaru began rubbing his temples. The lazy genius looked to the side and raised a lazy eyebrow at Shino, Kiba's self appointed keeper; the brunette gave Shikamaru a short nod and carried on walking towards Kiba.

Naruto stopped abruptly in his strides; Gaara stopped beside the shaking blonde and raised an eyebrow at Naruto's strange behaviour.

"I'm driving!!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and running towards the dog-lover.

* * *

It had taken the six teenagers 7 minutes, curtsey of Gaara, to hotwire Lee's dusty old pick up truck. After another 30 minutes driving all six boy's we're in the local arcade, Shikamaru had stated the games to be too troublesome and had seated himself on the floor against the wall, the lazy genius had been watching Naruto and Kiba play on the dance machine for over half an hour now, both boys refused o let the other win, using whatever means to win. Though both boys were ridiculously bad at said game. Gaara and Neji had settled for a less energetic game and decided to shoot virtual zombies, though Shikamaru suspected it was more of Gaara's choice of game then the Hyuuga's. Gaara had always had a thing for killing things, virtual or living. The fiery redhead always managed to kill Sasuke's overly expensive Japanese fish during their summer vacation, when they had all gone to the raven's mansion to kill time. 

Shino seated himself next to Shikamaru, handing the lazy genius a can of soda.

"I win!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping off of the dance machine

"You cheated, idiot!" Kiba yelled angrily at the blonde, as Naruto smugly walked over to the two seated brunettes. Naruto grinned down at the two boys; placing his hands behind his head the blonde ungracefully seated himself in front of them.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed, he'd just got rid of his headache and he was certain it was about to come back, "what do you want Naruto?"

"Nothing" Naruto chirped.

Kiba seated himself next to Naruto, followed by a still impassive Gaara and a sighing Neji.

"We're out of money" Kiba sighed, Kiba leant backwards balancing his weight on the palms of his hands, "yo whiskers" Naruto looked to his side, "which do you prefer…girls or guys?" Kiba grinned as he turned to see Naruto's gawking expression.

"Why?" the blonde gave Kiba a quizzical look.

"We we're thinking…"

"_You _we're thinking" Neji corrected.

"_I_ was thinking" Kiba continued, "we could get you a girlfriend while we're out, ya know let you relieve some tension" Kiba grinned, "but if you like guys we could always get Blade to pound your arse"

"I like guys" Naruto stated shyly, "but I don't prefer them over girls" Naruto thought for a second, "I guess that makes me bisexual" the blonde beamed.

"So you'd date a guy?" Kiba grinned, Naruto laughed sheepishly

"You asking me out?" the blonde asked dumbly, Kiba hit Naruto over the head.

"No! Idiot!" Kiba yelled, "Fuck don't say shit like that!" Naruto pouted and began rubbing the newly formed bump on his head, "we're trying to help you and your being a thick shit" the dog-lover continued to growl. Neji smirked, as he figured out what the dog-lover was up to, looking towards the others the pale-eyed prodigy noted they all knew too.

"So what's your type?" Neji enquired

"Type?"

"Ya know would you like someone like Gaara" Kiba jerked a thump towards the passive redhead, "or someone girly like Hyuuga" Neji's eye twitched, Naruto laughed a little nervously.

"Well I don't quite know…" the blonde trailed off, "I guess someone like Sasuke!" Naruto bellowed enthusiastically, "he's pretty and he's masculine…but he does have a personality disorder…" Naruto tapped his chin in thought for a few minutes, Neji and Kiba exchanged both confused and smug looks before turning back to Naruto, who began rubbing his head vigorously, "my head hurts" the blonde teen whined. Kiba burst out in a fit of laughter.

* * *

Sasuke solemnly walked down the dorm hallway, after the incident with Mizuki the raven had relieved some tension by picking fights with anyone who crossed his path. Sasuke's knuckles were red raw from continuously fighting, after people had stopped walking in front of the ravens vicious path he'd gone down to the gym and decided he'd punch the shit out of the punching bag, eventually Gai had shown up to calm the raven down which had only enraged him further and he had kicked the bag so hard it had fallen off it's hinges. Sasuke was not in a good mood, it had all gone downhill since the phone call. 

"Sasuke!! Sasuke!" Sasuke halted in his stride, looking over his shoulder he watched as Naruto bounced towards him, "look what I won!" the raven's cold black eyes travelled down to look at what the blonde teen was carrying, a small dark red fox plushie.

"Where have you been?"

"Fuck Sasuke! You're not his mother" Kiba bellowed which received him a cold glare from the raven, "we went out"

"_Where_?" Sasuke growled, "I don't want you going _anywhere_ without my say so"

"We went to the arcade" Naruto stated, all his amusement from earlier had left the small blonde's voice, "here" Naruto pushed the fox plushie into Sasuke's arms and started towards his room, "I won it for you"

Sasuke was on the receiving end of 4 sets of cold stares, Shikamaru was too lazy to even open his eyes. The raven haired teen sighed before following his blonde roommate into their room.

"Naruto I…" Sasuke stopped, being one of little social's skills and a pride the size of Mount Everest it was never easy for the raven haired prodigy to apologise…

"I'm not a little kid Sasuke" Naruto pouted and glared, "I can handle myself"

"Not from what I saw this morning" Sasuke growled, returning the blonde's glare.

"Then stand down wind" Naruto yelled, "I was handling myself fine until you showed up"

"You really are a moron" the Uchiha stated, causing Naruto to flinch at the sheer anger of Sasuke tone, "he as going to rape you moron! For fuck sake if I hadn't seen you he would have succeeded in raping and probably killing you" Sasuke flinched at his own words, he hadn't meant to say that; hell nothing would have been better then saying that, "Naruto I…"

"I don't need your charity Sasuke" Naruto stated barely above a whisper, but Sasuke heard and before he could stop himself, he grabbed the blonde's shoulders and pulled Naruto close to him. Naruto stared wide eyed into Sasuke's chest, "Sa-Sasuke…?" Naruto looked up and stared into blank endless black eyes, the raven haired teen slowly closed off the small gap between his and the smaller blonde's lips.

To be continued…

* * *

A/n hehe i'm playing on the phone calls a bit, but it's too much fun not to... anyway, i'll reveil all about the men on the phone after the next chapter... 


	13. In the rain

Disclaimer:** Legally** they don't belong to me, but legal documents don't exist in the confines of my...somewhat fucked up mind

Warning: Yaoi

A/n i hate this chapter T-T, it took me ages and it's still really bad!

* * *

**Insomniac: In the rain**

Sasuke stared through half lidded eyes, the Uchiha sighed mentally at Naruto's lack of response. The blonde teen made no effort to tear himself away from Sasuke, but made no effort what-so-ever to reciprocate the kiss. Glaring Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, clenching his fist and turning away so his back now faced the frozen blonde

"Leave Naruto" Sasuke dryly stated, making hi way over to his desk, "leave!" the raven yelled, simultaneously picking up his lap to and throwing it at the wall. Naruto jumped, crestfallen the younger blonde left, whispering a short goodbye to the raging Uchiha.

Sasuke placed his hands on his desk, hunching over he began panting heavily through gritted teeth. No one affected the Uchiha like Naruto did, and for the first time in his life he was rejected by the one person he wished to give everything to. Sasuke fist tightened, turning his knuckles pure white.

"FUCK!" the raven haired teenager yelled as he flipped his desk over, "fuck!!" Sasuke continued to curse as he punched through the thick plastered walls.

Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji stood outside the raven's dorm room; all five boys listened intensely as Sasuke continued to destroy his room and curse at the top of his voice.

"He's going to hurt himself" Shino stated

"Yeah…" Kiba sighed,

None of then six boys made an effort to move from their spots, they all knew from experience once Sasuke was like this it was near impossible to stop him it was healthier and safer to wait it out. Kiba turned his gaze from the closed door, which had just had something heavy thrown against it, and stared down the crowded hallway. Sighing, the dog-lover turned his gaze back towards the dorm room.

"What should we do about Naruto?" Kiba stated, truly concerned for their friend. Naruto had stormed out of the room like it was on fire; the blonde had completely ignored the dog-lovers cries and had run straight past the five boys.

* * *

Naruto stalked down the school corridor. The small blonde placed a gentle hand on his chest, just above his heart. He could still feel the hard thumping of his heart through the layers in his clothes, it wasn't that he was scared, Sasuke could never scare him it just wasn't possible…at least he thought he couldn't be scared by Sasuke. 

Naruto abruptly stopped in his slow stride, dropping his hand to his side the blonde furiously shock his head attempting to get his thought's to disappear. Naruto stopped shaking his head, crestfallen the blonde sorrowfully looked down at the floor. The small sound of rain drops echoed through the long empty corridor, clenching his hands into tight fist the small blonde carried on walking down the hallway.

Shino, Gaara and Kiba stood outside the Uchiha's room, it had been 10 minutes since a single sound had erupted out of the room, the teenagers had suspected that Sasuke was done destroying his things, that or he had run out of things to destroy. Kiba was worried about both his friends, when Sasuke was in a mood like this it was both bad for the Uchiha and others around him and with Naruto's past and others dislike for the small boy the dog-lover was worried Naruto wouldn't be able to defend himself if someone like Mizuki attacked him again, Kiba didn't know which friend he should go after, but after a small debate Neji had offered to go look for the blonde, dragging along a reluctant Shikamaru with him.

"We should see if he's alright" Gaara stated but made no move to enter the room.

"After you" Kiba chuckled

The Uchiha's door handle began rattling, causing Kiba to jump up from his spot on the floor. Sasuke silently open the door and leant against the doorframe, raven bangs covered the Uchiha's eyes. Kiba gawked at Sasuke's bruised and beaten appearance, slyly the dog-lover leant slightly to the side to look pass Sasuke into the room. It looked as if a tornado had been set loose in the small room, nothing was left untouched by Sasuke, both his and Naruto's beds we're broken almost in two, their cabinets, closest and desks were all toppled. It looked as though Sasuke had even punched through the small window in the middle of the room.

"Jesus"

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked huskily, his voice sounded a little meek but still held a demanding tone that told the dog-lover he had no choice but to answer.

"We don't know he ran straight past us" Kiba looked away from Sasuke, "what did you do?"

"That's not your concern Inuzuka"

"Not my concern?" Kiba took a step towards Sasuke, but was stopped by Shino, "fuck!! You've hurt Naruto and I want answers!" the dog-lover demanded.

Sasuke growled, in one graceful swoop he held Kiba's collar shirt tightly in his bleeding grasp. Sasuke breathed harshly through gritted teeth, as he brought the smaller brunette closer to him, both Shino and Gaara tried to pry Sasuke's hands off of the unaffected Inuzuka.

"There is nothing to tell!"

"He ran out of the room and there's nothing to tell fuck!"

Sasuke glared, receiving an equally hard glare in return, "I kissed him" the raven stated dryly. Kiba grinned for a second, before his canine like smile fell. Seeing the Uchiha's fallen expression, Kiba gave Sasuke a quizzical look, "he rejected me"

Kiba sighed heavily, of all the things Sasuke had lot his temper over, this to the dog-lover seemed like the stupidest.

"Go after him" Kiba stated, his tone almost demanded the raven to go after Naruto. Sasuke sighed and released his grip from Kiba's collar.

"Calm down and go find him" Kiba walked away from the Uchiha.

"Kiba I'm…" Sasuke growled in aggravation, even when he was in the wrong he couldn't say sorry, what the hell was wrong with him?!

"It's okay Blade" Kiba waved his hand aimlessly in the air, "I've known you since fuck knows how long, I know you're sorry"

Sasuke gave small nod before walking off down the corridor, "I'm sorry" the raven haired teen whispered as he passed Kiba.

* * *

Naruto crouched down beside the English building, the small blonde buried his head behind his folded arms, that rested on top of his raised knees. Naruto began gnawing at his bottom lip nervously. Naruto had been out in the rain for about 15 minutes now and was completely soaked; his thin clothes clung to his shivering form. The small blonde felt ill, he had felt like emptying his stomach, which wasn't much since he had skipped lunch, ever since Sasuke had told him to leave. Naruto wasn't mad at the other, far from it, no matter how much the blonde moaned, and insulted the raven haired teen he was never truly mad at him, even when they played pranks on each other Naruto's anger was something that seemed natural, any other person would have acted the same way so Naruto found it fit to act the way others would. Because Naruto wasn't like others, he wanted to act like others did, to hide his true words…Naruto had to insult the Uchiha to hide his feelings for him… 

Naruto wasn't like the other boys; he'd never been like anyone else, Tsunade called him unique. But Naruto didn't want to be unique, he wanted to be like everyone else, well he used to want to be like everyone else. Burying his head further into his arms, the blonde closed his eyes and feel into a light sleep.

* * *

_Naruto walked along side the orphanage owner, she wasn't an old woman about mid 40's, but her face deceived everyone __into thinking she was older. The lines on her forehead along with the deep black bags underneath her dying emerald eyes added years to her. She had long brown hair, though her roots were a dull grey, Naruto heard the people who had brought him here call her Agatha, but when he had called her that he was scolded, so the small 7 year old had opted for calling her 'mam. He never got into trouble with the adults when he called them that._

_This was Naruto's fourth 'home'. The young blonde wasn't a bad kid, he just never really fit in, the other kid's weren't perfect or well behaved, but it was always him getting into trouble for talking before being spoken to, or for saying things that weren't acceptable. But Naruto had a good feeling about this strange place…_

_Naruto stirred in his bed, a strange mewling sound had been keeping him from blissful sleep for hours now. Pouting the young 7 year old crawled out of his cold sheets and stalked over to the door, rubbing away the sleep from his sparkling blue eyes. The door creaked as Naruto slowly opened it, he'd learnt earlier that sneaking out when the lights had been turned off was a bad thing, surely he'd get into trouble if Agatha found out, but he couldn't help his 7 year old curiosity. Quietly, Naruto tip-toed down the hallway, towards the strange mewling sounds, that became clearer the closer he got to them. Immediately Naruto recognised the sound, it was a mewling it was strangled cries, animal cries. Quickening his pace Naruto barged through another orphans door, he young blonde's eyes widened as four pairs of eyes settled on him. Between the four boys was a small orange and white fox, all four of its paws had been tied together, patches of the fox's beautiful golden fur had been cut off along with half of it's ear. Tears started streaming down from Naruto's eyes._

"_We'll let you leave if you promise you won't tell"_

"_Monsters!" Naruto yelled, "how could you do such a thing?! Monsters!!"_

_All four boys snickered, and before Naruto knew what was happening he was pinned to the floor, two of the much bigger and wider boys held down his arms while another, the one who had spoken to him, straddled his hips. The fourth child knelt down beside Naruto's squirming head._

"_You like foxes huh?" the boy snickered, pulling out a small army knife he dug the blade into Naruto's tanned skin, creating three deep line's on one cheek. When he was finished with Naruto's right cheek he retraced the lines on the other, making sure to cut deeper, slower and harder. Tears started to mix with flowing blood, Naruto eyes started to cloud, the image of the fours older boys laughing over him soon faded into black.

* * *

_

"You're going to catch a cold out here" Naruto tensed, when Sasuke dark shadow loomed over him.

"I don't care" Naruto whined

"Hn" Sasuke closed his eyes, seeing Naruto acting so…pathetic, hurt him strangely.

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when he suddenly felt the cold warmth next to him, looking to his side from the corner of his eye, the blonde carefully eyed Sasuke seemingly peaceful form sitting next to him.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier" Sasuke coolly stated, his eyes still closed, "it wasn't your fault"

"Of course it wasn't mine!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the raven haired teen, "you're the bastard who kissed me!!"

"Hn" Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but was stopped. Wet trembling hands cupped the sides of his face as uncertain lips pressed against his. The raven smirked into Naruto's lips; as he looked at Naruto, the blonde's scared cheeks were an amazing shade of red, his bright azure eyes were tightly shut as he continued kissing the raven. As Naruto began pulling away, Sasuke's pale hand reached up and held his retreating head still as he pressed his lips upon the smaller boys once more.

Roughly, Sasuke pulled Naruto completely on top of his lap, receiving a slight gasp from said blonde boy. Both boys stayed like that for a few minutes, neither made an attempt to deepen their kiss, Naruto through lack of experience and Sasuke because he knew Naruto was new to this and didn't want to scare him off…again. After a few more minutes Sasuke released his hold on the back of Naruto's head, the small boy panted and flushed looking away from Sasuke blank stare.

"w-what are you looking at?" Naruto stuttered.

"You…" Sasuke leaned closer, so his lips now ghosted over Naruto's ear, "I love you"

Naruto eyes went comically wide; no one had ever said they loved him before…not even his parents…

"I…"

"Boss!!" a little brown haired boy tackle the unsuspecting blonde, both boys fell to the ground into a semi-deep puddle, "ha! I found ya boss!"

Sasuke scowled, and picked up the smaller brunette by the collar of his shirt, standing the Uchiha placed the young boy beside him before helping up Naruto.

"Konohamaru?" Naruto blinked before grinning down at the small 7 year old. Like Naruto when he was young, Konohamaru was short for his age the small boy had short spiked brown hair and green goggles covering his forehead.

"Boss! I missed ya!" Konohamaru tightly hugged Naruto.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as the blonde and Konohamaru interacted with one another, the way Naruto was talking to the brunette kid, he would never have guessed Naruto was 17. A small tug at his jeans, brought Sasuke out of his musings, looking down Sasuke impassively stared at another small brunette who had the same green goggles as Konohamaru. The small boy sniffed.

"Boss!! Boss!..." Konohamaru's sentence was abruptly stopped when the young boy started sneezing. Sasuke sighed in exasperation, he picked up the sniffing brunette at his feet and walked over to Naruto.

"They'll catch a cold if they stay out here" Sasuke stated blandly, walking straight past Naruto.

"psst boss" Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the younger male, "is he your boyfriend?"

"WHAT!? Eh?" Naruto faltered, taking a step back he blushed furiously, Konohamaru grinned up at his blushing boss.

to be continued...

* * *

A/n Konohamaru and Udon's random appearence :) i know they aren't the right ages according to the manga, but it seemed so cute making them seven 


	14. Ties

Disclaimer: i wish they belonged to me...but alas they don't

Warning: Yaoi and over all crapiness

A/n this a little all over the place

Reviews! make my world go round. sad but true :)

* * *

**Insomniac: Ties**

Sasuke scowled. He had accumulated an ever growing head-ache since the two boys, who had called themselves 'the Konohamaru corps minus 1' had arrived at the school. The one called Konohamaru was clinging to Naruto as if the blonde was his life, Sasuke had found out that the boy was Asuma's nephew and had taken both seven year old boys to the brunette teacher. 

"Noooo! Boss! I don't want to go!" Konohamaru yelled, reattaching himself to Naruto's leg the brunette attempted a glare at his grandfather, who had arrived moments ago to pick both boys up and take them home, "I want to stay with Naruto, old geezer"

"Konohamaru" Sarutobi sighed

"Well maybe he could stay a little longer" Asuma suggested, the brunette teacher smiled chuckled slightly, before getting out a cigarette. Sasuke slyly walked past Asuma, taking the unlit cigarette out of the brunette's hand and lighting it, "don't you have any of your own"

"Hn. Ran out" Sasuke took in a lug of smoke, looking back at the blonde and the brunette "Naruto has to catch up with his classes. The brat has to go"

"What!" Naruto and Konohamaru yelled in unison, Sasuke sighed in exasperation.

"I don't want to work" Naruto pouted, "its boring"

"And you're annoying"

"Bastard don't call me annoying!"

"I just _did_" Sasuke growled, then sighed, "I don't have time for this" the raven haired teen dropped his cigarette, stepping on it as he turned and walked away. Before Naruto could even register what Sasuke had said the Uchiha heir was out of his sight.

"Hey boss" Konohamaru tugged on Naruto's shirt hem, "what's with your boyfriend? He seems ticked"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Naruto yelled, the blonde pinched both of the young brunette's cheeks. Konohamaru began pleading and apologising in incoherent sentences.

* * *

Sasuke stalked into the now empty English room, Kakashi taught in. the raven haired teenager seated himself on top of the grey haired male's desk. Sasuke rested his right foot on the edge of the desk, laying his elbow on his risen knee the Uchiha tore off the necklace from around his neck and began fiddling with the small green jewel. He hadn't meant to sound so irritated, especially to Naruto. But the blonde just didn't get it; Sasuke had wanted to spend some time with him, though he would never openly emit this which was half the problem. With Sasuke lack of social skills and Naruto's lack of brains, it was going to be challenging for them both, they were just too different, so it was always going to be difficult to have…whatever they had.

Sasuke's shield was one thing the Uchiha prided himself with. He had had a shield to keep people out since he was seven. His shield of restraint, of impassiveness, his shield that kept everyone away and out of harms way, was slowly crumbling because of Naruto. He was now putting Naruto in danger, like he had done Kakashi and Kiba and everyone else he'd met. He was putting them all in danger because he was weak and incapable of breaking the bonds he'd accumulated throughout his lifetime.

"Sasuke?"

"What do you want Kakashi?"

"I was just passing by" Kakashi stated airily, Sasuke glared "protecting Naruto is one thing, shutting him out is another"

"I haven't got time to play your mind games Hatake" Sasuke's hand balled into a tight fist as he hardened his glare.

"I'm not playing mind games" Kakashi sighed, ignoring the death glare his foster brother was sending him. The grey haired teacher seated himself next to Sasuke. "I know you protect us all, at a very high cost but that doesn't mean to say you hold all the cards. Naruto has a right to know what he's getting himself into…if he's going to keep on loving you" and with that left in the air Kakashi stood, and faced Sasuke. The grey haired teacher smiled, placing a firm hand on top of Sasuke's head, Kakashi leant forward and gently kissed the Uchiha's forehead, a gesture he hadn't done since Sasuke was little. Then he left.

* * *

Naruto had, very reluctantly said his goodbye's to Konohamaru, Udon and the old man. He was happy to be able to see them again, although there was a ten year age gap between him and Konohamaru he's always had fun with the seven year old. Konohamaru had obtained Naruto's boisterous personality and bad habits throughout the time they had spent together from various babysitting duties, but he too hadn't known his parents. They had abandoned him with Sarutobi, his grandfather when he was a few months old, when Naruto had found this out he had taken on the duty of being Konohamaru's older brother.

Smiling Naruto ran up the dorm room stairs, taking two at a time. He wanted to see Sasuke, figuring the older male had gone to their room to cool down after he had stalked off. Naruto's smile turned into a smirk, as thoughts of their earlier activities crossed his mind, he was hoping for a repeat and another and another.

Naruto quickly opened the door to their room, a pale hand grasped onto his wrist yanking him down onto something hard. Naruto opened his eyes; he had closed through shock of being pulled down. The blonde's cheeks began to tint a light shade of pink before he could even try and fight it. Sasuke had pulled him down onto his lap, Naruto's legs were either side of Sasuke's waist and his face was flush up against the Uchiha's bare chest. The raven's arms were wrapped protectively around, the smaller blonde's waist.

"I missed you" Sasuke whispered hoarsely into Naruto's ear.

Naruto double blinked, his blush growing darker. Naruto scoffed, laying his head gently onto Sasuke's chest just above his heart, closing his eyes Naruto allowed his head to rise and fall with Sasuke's breath's and returned the Uchiha's embrace.

"I love you" the blonde whispered, Sasuke smirked, "I didn't get to tell you earlier- Wha!"

Naruto stared wide eyed up into smug coal black eyes, Sasuke smirk widened as realisation dawned on Naruto's features.

"Bastard! Get off!" Naruto half pouted, half glared.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's protests, leaning down he placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips, parting for a second before the Uchiha heir slammed his lips back onto the blonde's. The raven parted his lips, allowing his slick tongue to run along Naruto's entrance. Hesitantly Naruto parted his pink lips allowing Sasuke's tongue to enter into his hot wet cavern; the raven haired teen let his tongue glide over the small blonde's teeth and gums before meeting Naruto's. Sasuke smirked into the blonde's lips; Naruto wasn't even trying to fight for dominance. Parting both boys gulped down the air before crushing theirs lips once more, Naruto's hands glided up from the Uchiha's broad shoulders into dark locks, grabbing handfuls of the raven's hair, the blonde roughly pulled Sasuke's head down, wanting more contact with the other.

Sasuke removed his lips from the blonde underneath him, feeling his want for the boy grow the raven knew if he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to stop at all. Azure eyes looked up into coal black ones, Naruto's eyes were half glazed but he could still make out a small smile on the Uchiha's lips. Naruto returned the smile with one of his own and a dark red blush that had been the best moment in his 17 year life!

Sasuke scoffed and got off of Naruto, helping the smaller boy to his feet Naruto for the first time since he got back to their room noticed something was off in the room…

"What the fuck did you do!" the blonde yelled in ear splitting volume, Sasuke winced as Naruto continued to ramble on about his precious walrus night cap and bed. Rubbing his ear with the palm of his hand Sasuke walked up to Naruto silently, Naruto jumped when he felt Sasuke's chin on his shoulder and warm hands wrap around his waist underneath his shirt.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto's neck before releasing the blonde and walking towards his – destroyed – closet. The raven haired teen pick up some of his scattered clothes, releasing himself from his half dry uniform Sasuke dressed himself in all black attire before kneeling and fishing out his suitcase from underneath his – again destroyed – bed.

Naruto watched Sasuke dumbfounded, was Sasuke going somewhere? 

"Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke opened up his suitcase, "are they…there guns"

The Uchiha stood, holding two black guns in his hands, the raven glanced at Naruto before sighing, "catch" Sasuke threw one of the guns, and to his relief the blonde caught it flawlessly.

"You'll need that…" Sasuke looked at Naruto's both confused and disgusted features, "it's for your own good"

"I don't want a gun!"

"I never said fire it! Even Kiba has one people have a habit of dieing around me. You'll be wise to take that and hide it" Naruto glared, he hated guns more then he hated the orphanages he grew up in.

"No" the blonde stated defiantly. 

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other, neither backing down. The blonde was the first to break the eye contact, Sasuke's eyes had flashed with an unreadable emotion to a novice who has never seen such an emotion in people's eyes…never seen that emotion in Sasuke's.

Sasuke slowly walked over to Naruto who continued to look to the side, grabbing the jewel around his neck Sasuke roughly yanked on the chain freeing it from around his neck. Leaning down the raven haired teen replaced the necklace around Naruto's tanned neck, kissing his forehead the Uchiha leant backwards, watching as Naruto slowly locked eyes with him once more.

"Itachi gave that to me when I was born" Sasuke cautiously leant forward again. Naruto could feel Sasuke hot breath mix with his and barely there touches as Sasuke's lips ghosted over his as he spoke up again, "I want my _boyfriend_ to be safe" the raven closed the barely a centimetre gap between his and Naruto's lips.

* * *

Sasuke banged harshly on the dog-lovers door, it was nearing 11 o'clock the raven quickly glanced towards his closed door, before banging louder at Kiba's door once more.

"Fucking people don't know the fucking meaning of fucking sleep. No fucking courtesy at all. Fuck!" Sasuke smirked at Kiba's colourful vocabulary, "what the fuck do you want!"

"Look after him" Sasuke glared before turning and heading down the stairs.

"da fuck?"

* * *

Sasuke glared out of the passenger's seat. At first he'd wondered what he had gotten himself into, the first night he had had that phone call, he had continued wondering along the way when he was picked up in the same dull grey convertible he was seated in now. But wondering never got him anywhere; question didn't give him answers, so Sasuke took what was handed to him in his stride. Crossing his arms over his broad chest the raven haired teenager closed his eyes.

* * *

"_Why?" Sasuke repeated this time his voice did crack with a slight emotion, but it was fear or sadness…it was anger._

"_Why?" Itachi repeated, pressing the blade further down onto his artery "hate is a strong emotion, little brother. People thrive because they hate, they hate the government, the god who created them, their enemies and their allies. Power is born through hate. You're weak, but you'll become stronger, I need you to become stronger. Because they won't let you be"_

"_Who's they?" _

"_The Akatsuki, the people I work for. They want you and that's why you have to become stronger" _

"What does he want Zetsu?" Sasuke growled.

Zetsu was an older man, mid 30's, with dyed green hair and a black mask that covered half of his face hiding underneath it burn scars he'd received when he was younger. Sasuke didn't like this man, he conversed more with himself then with Sasuke, not that the Uchiha wanted to strike up a conversation with him, but he would like his questions to be answers once in a while.

"Should we tell him?"

"_No he said not to"_

"Hn, figures"

Zetsu pulled up to a mansion, it looked like a regular mansion. The driveway was long and the house was segregated from both the public and neighbours eye, the hedges were nicely trimmed, nothing was out of place. Snarling the Uchiha got out of the dull grey convertible, making sure to slam the door hard behind him. The Uchiha entered the grand house, Zetsu following suit a few steps behind. Sasuke kept his eyes hardened and fists tightened down the long straight hallway. 

"_Giving your boyfriend a gun is a defiant move Uchiha" _Sasuke scoffed,_ "he won't like that"_

"_He won't?"_

"_Maybe he'll be punished; won't that be fun to see?"_

"Have you been spying on me?" Sasuke stated, anger growing with each word he spoke. Though Sasuke didn't need an answer, he knew it was Zetsu who was sent to watch him; the green haired male served as the Akatsuki's spy.

"Orders Uchiha, we can't go getting into trouble no can we? You remember what happens don't you?" Sasuke knew, he knew all to well what happens. Both he and Kiba still bore the scars from his little punishment.

Sasuke scowled darkly as he neared the end of the long corridor. Slamming the doors open the Uchiha stormed into a dark room, the only source of light was behind a desk in the middle of the room. As Sasuke approached the desk, he was able to make out 3 tall figures, all too well known to Sasuke then to his liking.

"You made it, good Sasuke. We wouldn't want Kiba to end up in hospital again"

"What do you want me to do Deidara?"

The Akatsuki are world renown for their ruthless crimes, dabbling in drugs, smuggling and murders. The man, Deidara seated himself in between the other two. Deidara is second in command of the Akatsuki…at least in this region. He isn't a strong man, Sasuke had known this since their first encounter, the Uchiha was easily the stronger of the two but he had brains, a strategic master. Deidara was one of the reasons the Akatsuki had never been found out or caught by the police. Next to the lithe blonde haired male was Sasori, Sasori reminded Sasuke of Gaara when they had first crossed paths. Like Gaara Sasori was monotonous and silent with the same fiery red hair and the last was the carefree Tobi.

"Sasuke will be going on a mission with Tobi" the masked taller male declared cheerfully, "your looking more like Itachi each time I see you Sasuke" Sasuke glared, causing the black haired male to 'eep' and hid behind Deidara. 

* * *

Naruto mournfully watched the fleeting night from the window ledge, where Sasuke was normally seated while he watched Naruto sleep. Naruto wasn't stupid, academically he wasn't smart he was barely average, but he wasn't stupid. He knew Sasuke watched him, he also knew the Uchiha didn't sleep, since the day they'd shared a room together he'd known. Even when Naruto had bunked in the same bed as Sasuke, he had been watching him sleep. Sighing, the blonde jumped off the window ledge, it was nearing 3 in the morning and still no sign of Sasuke.

Naruto was beginning to worry about the stoic raven.

"He'll be back soon" Naruto reassured himself, but the look of sorrow didn't falter from his face. Looking down at his self made bed – which consisted of his and Sasuke's sheets – Naruto sighed, laying down on the bed the blonde finally let sleep take him, "he'll be back" 

To be continued...

* * *

A/n when Zetsu talk's, because he has a split personality italic's is his black side and none italic's is his white side...if that makes sence --;


	15. First date

**Disclaimer:** not mine

**Warning: **Yaoi, some naruto molesting...

A/n yay an update...3 days after the last

* * *

**Insomniac: ****First date**

Naruto slowly stepped back for every step the Uchiha took into him, his lips lustfully attached to the others. Naruto just couldn't get enough of Sasuke's taste and the feel of the other's lips and heat emitting from him. He couldn't explain it, he'd never felt the _need_ for someone as much as he felt it for Sasuke. The blonde stopped taking steps backwards as his path was suddenly cut off

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled breaking his lip lock with the Uchiha, though his whine's were cut short as Sasuke eagerly reattached their lips, lustfully tasting every inch of the blonde's willing mouth.

"Hn"

Sasuke pressed in harder on Naruto, the blonde now fully leaning against the door to their room. Naruto's legs tightly squeezed around the others waist, wanting, needing more contact with the Uchiha. Sasuke grunted out a swearing fit, as he tried to unlock the door and kiss Naruto at the same time, smirking he pressed deeper into the blonde's hips causing Naruto to arch his back against the door, Naruto was in ecstasy, he needed Sasuke and by the increasing bulge in the Uchiha's pant's Sasuke needed him just as much.

"Got it" Sasuke panted, opening the door and stumbling in because he now supported Naruto's whole weight, "your getting fat moron" Sasuke smirked, using his foot to slam the door shut once more.

Naruto didn't have the energy or brain power to retort, Sasuke had completely turned his brain to mush. Hungrily Naruto slammed his lips back down onto the Uchiha's, without even asking access Naruto's tongue darted through slightly parted lips and began devouring the Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke smirked into the lips of the other, he decided he liked the take charge Naruto and slammed the blonde down onto their make-shift bed.

Detaching his lips from Naruto's Sasuke began placing kisses down the others neck.

"Stop being gentle" Naruto panted as he latched onto the raven's locks and pulled Sasuke's head down.

"I didn't" kiss. "know you could be so…" kiss. "perverted" the raven bit down into tanned flesh, Naruto's back arched at the contact and began grinding his hips into the Uchiha's, which was made easier as his legs were still tightly wrapped around Sasuke's waist.

_Beep, beep, beep…_

Sasuke grunted, getting off his smaller lover the Uchiha fished out his phone flipping it open and putting the small piece of technology to his ear. Naruto sat himself up on his elbows and watched as Sasuke started pacing the room.

Naruto rolled over and began suffocating his pillow, wrapping his legs around the feathered item. Naruto began grunting out Sasuke's name in his sleep. 

Two pairs of eyes settled on the sleeping blonde, one wearing his patterned smirk while the other was fighting off a fit of laughter.

"How long has he been like that?" Kiba managed to choke out.

"About an hour" Sasuke stated smugly. 

He had arrived back about an hour and a half ago and half an hour after he got back Naruto began grunting out his name and attacking his pillow. It was adorable and arousing at the same time.

"Don't you think we should wake him up?" Kiba grin widened as Naruto began grinding into his pillow. He kinda felt sorry for the pillow, being at the end of Naruto's un-rhythmic thrusts.

"Hn. I tried he sleeps like a rock" Sasuke smirked, "try the alarm again"

Kiba chuckled as he made his way over to the alarm clock – amazingly the only thing Sasuke hadn't broken. Holding in his chuckle, the dog-lover placed the alarm over Naruto's ear setting it off, he watched with rising amusement as Naruto began whimpering.

"Put the phone down, hmm, Sasuke…finish what you started" Naruto stretched rolling onto his back. Sasuke couldn't help the smug smile gracing his lips.

"Hn" Sasuke moved so he was now standing over the smaller blonde, his feet either side of Naruto's waist.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Sasuke smirked evilly and Kiba grimaced taking a step back and out of the Uchiha's immediate line of vision. There was only one other time when he'd seen that look on Sasuke's face and it didn't end pretty…

Sasuke watched his blonde; Naruto began panting and whimpering out more demands for Sasuke to be inside him, all the sounds Naruto was making went straight to Sasuke's groin.

The raven kneeled so he now sat on top of Naruto's stomach, one leg lay flat against the floor with the other risen to the Uchiha's chest supported all of Sasuke's weight off of Naruto. The Uchiha smirked, leaning in so his face was inline with Naruto's

"Moron" Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and forcefully pulled the other down, while he leant up smashing their lips together. Sasuke quickly melted into the sudden kiss, his hands found their way under the blonde's night shirt; roughly the Uchiha pulled Naruto's hips up to met his.

Slowly Naruto's eyes open, for a dream this kiss felt real, moaning into the soft lips of the other the blonde pulled away, his dream like state slowly fading to allow the reality of the situation sink in.

"Sasuke?" Naruto double blinked "PERVERT!!" a fist shot out, connecting painfully with the Uchiha's jaw, "LEACH!!" Naruto continued to scream, aiming another punch to Sasuke jaw this time the Uchiha caught the fist mid punch, while his other hand rubbed at the small throbbing sensation in his jaw.

"Moron. What the fuck did you do that for?!"

Kiba, who had been watching the whole situation, collapsed on the floor in hysterics.

"Shit…" Kiba grasped at his aching stomach, "who needs…cable when I've got you two!!...Fuck!"

"Sasuke I…" Naruto stumbled over his words, "it was your fucking fault!" the blonde pointed an accusing finger at the Uchiha. 

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "I didn't know I turned you on so much" Sasuke stated with a smirk. Naruto blushed a colourful array of red.

"You had to see yourself dude" Kiba's hysteric laughter calmed, "and I thought you were innocent, you're as bad as Blade fuck"

"I am not!!" Naruto's blush spread from his cheeks all the way down his neck.

"Am I…interrupting something?" Neji smirked.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked getting off of Naruto's stomach and offering a hand to help Naruto up. The blonde pouted stubbornly, Sasuke sighed grabbing at the collar of Naruto's shirt the raven yanked his blonde boyfriend up onto his feet.

"Dude you totally missed it" Kiba slung an arm around Naruto's shoulders, "this guy is a fucking pervert!"

"I am not!!" 

"Come on idiot" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, "we're going out"

"On a date?" Naruto blushed at his immediate answer, "i...i mean…eh?"

"Hn" Sasuke looked over his shoulder, Naruto hesitantly met the Uchiha's eyes, biting his bottom lip the blushing blonde quickly looked away from Sasuke's gaze "yeah on a date" how could Sasuke refuse a date when Naruto looked so…fuckable.

* * *

"Come in shadow stalker"

"Hn" Shikamaru replied dryly through the mouthpiece.

"Fuck dude! Are you to lazy to speak now!!"

"Stay on the task, wolf-fang" Shino demanded, Kiba pouted although no one else could see him.

"Target's moving" Gaara stated.

Kiba grinned; he and the others had followed in lee's 'borrowed' pick-up so he could follow the two boys. He wasn't going to miss their first date for all the stars in the sky, the dog-lover even had his camera ready for any embarrassing moments he could tease or blackmail Naruto with later on.

"Operation: cookie dough is ago"

"Cookie dough?" Neji asked sounding not at all impressed with Kiba's choice of operation names.

"Yeah!" Kiba grinned, " 'cause this is going to be sweet!!"

Sasuke leant against the wall of clothing store, the Uchiha heir watched Naruto smugly. The blonde had spotted an ice-cream stand and had somehow coxed Sasuke into buying him one. Sasuke slyly cast a quick glance to his side, he wasn't stupid he had spotted all 5 boys the moment they had 'borrowed' a pick-up truck and trailed the Uchiha's –speeding- car.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto bounced towards the raven after receiving his ice cream, he happily licked at the sweet creamy substance, "you sure you don't want any?" Sasuke smirked; grabbing the blonde's smaller wrist he leant in passing the cone Naruto held out to him and licked off some that had gotten onto the blonde's nose. Sasuke leant in further so his lips now gracefully ghosted Naruto's ear.

"You're the only sweet I desire" Naruto visibly froze, a deep red blush crept over tanned cheeks, Sasuke couldn't help but let the small chuckle escape.

"Pervert" Naruto pouted and looked away too embarrassed to look at the raven. His mind wouldn't let him forget his little 'incident' this morning, not to mention Sasuke had caught him!

"Hn. You aren't so innocent either Naruto" Sasuke stated coolly, Naruto head shot straight back to the raven. Sasuke couldn't help the small smile grace his lips, as Naruto tried to speak in coherent sentences and failing miserably. The raven was beginning to find he couldn't help a lot of things when he was with his blonde…

'_This will cause problems'_ the Uchiha thought, his smile disappearing with his thoughts.

"Sasuke!! Ramen" Sasuke blinked and Naruto was gone…damn it he had to fall for a hyperactive moron!

"Yo where's sandman?" Kiba asked, looking down on the Uchiha from the second floor of the mall. Tearing his eyes away from the stoic raven the dog-lover began searching for the impassive redhead, spotting Gaara – standing out in the open – Kiba yelled "DAMNIT GAARA GET YOUR FUCKING SADISTIC ARSE HERE!!" Sasuke's head shot up to the place where Kiba's voice had come from, smirking when he saw a flash of brown duck behind a group of girls.

"Idiot" 

"Bastard don't call me an idiot!!" Naruto pouted, Sasuke gave the blonde boy a perplexed look before turning away and heading towards the food court.

"Moron"

"Blade's on the move again…troublesome" Shikamaru sighed. This was supposed to be his day off and the dog-lover had him trailing after Sasuke, troublesome. The lazy brunette had already calculated 378 different ways this date could turn out, including what would happen when they got back to their dorms.

Shikamaru knew Sasuke knew they were following him; it didn't take a genius to know the wrath they were going to encounter later.

"I…I swear I'm not a pervert…please don't hurt me, fuck!" the lazy genius heard a distinctive sound of a hand meeting flesh through the earpiece he wore.

"Troublesome"

Sasuke growled at the ramen chef, warning him that if he gave Naruto any more ramen he was going to go face first through the store window. Smirking Sasuke laced his fingers with Naruto's pulling the smaller boy up and out of the store. Jogging slightly Naruto caught up to Sasuke's larger strides.

"Man this is boring" Kiba whined, as he trailed the other two boys out of the ramen stand, "can't we make this more interesting? I'm gunna die of boredom fuck!"

"This was your plan" Shino stated joining the other boy.

"Yeah but fuck! I thought they'd at least do something worth my time!"

"wolf-fang?" Neji asked over the radio.

"I mean even if Sasuke fucking molesting him in public! That would be something fuck!!" 

"Kiba" the pale eyed prodigy tried again.

"Not that I would like to see that…Fuck images!!" Kiba tried to swat away the incoming images that flooded his head, "fuck!! fucking Uchiha, I'm gunna fucking murder his fucking smug arse fuc-"

"Kiba!" Neji raised his voice slightly, which was rare for the Hyuuga.

"What?!" the dog-lover shouted

"Idiot, their gone"

Franticly the brunette looked around ahead of him, no Naruto and no Sasuke…

"Shit"

Sasuke smirked, leaning back on the rail and glass wall. The Uchiha watched his friend's gather on the first floor below him, his smirk grew as he watched them separate to try and find him and Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto stood beside the raven, leaning his forearms on the rail and looking over the busy mall, "where did you go last night?" Naruto whispered.

"You don't need to know that"

"What?!" the blonde turned so he was no in front of the Uchiha, placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulders Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes, studying them to try and find the tiniest clue that could be hided behind those endless eyes. Nothing. Naruto sighed letting go Sasuke's shoulders, the raven was as expressionless as always.

"I went to see my parent's grave…" Sasuke trailed of, hoping Naruto would buy his lie.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's both sullen yet relieved expression, he didn't want to hurt Naruto but getting him into immediate danger was out of the question as well, so lying was the best tactic. Naruto licked his lips, Sasuke smirk immediately fell using his right hand Sasuke gently tilted Naruto's head while his other hand travelled down Naruto's spine, causing the blonde to shudder at the light touch. Sasuke scoffed, his blonde was way too sensitive. 

Leaning down Sasuke parted his lip's allowing his tongue to lick at Naruto's entrance before parting, the raven only got a few centimetres away before planting his lips onto the others, more passionately. Naruto could feel disgusted eyes looking at him and Sasuke, Naruto scowled.

The raven felt Naruto's scowled and parted only far enough so he could speak "if your worry about what other people think we could take this somewhere more private" the raven haired teen smirked into the others lips, he could almost feel his boyfriend's blush emitting off of him. Sasuke was just about to reattach their lips once more…

"Let's go see a movie" Naruto chirped walking away from the Uchiha.

* * *

"nooo!! I don't want to Sasuke!!" Naruto stumbled backwards over his feet, "bastard let me go I don't want to!!" Sasuke's grip on the blonde's collar tightened.

He didn't want to be dragging Naruto all over the place, it was causing a scene but the idiot blonde refused point blank to do what he wanted to do. Sasuke had, had to sit through the same movie twice because Naruto had moaned that the raven had distracted him through the best bits. It wasn't Sasuke's fault Naruto looked so molestable when he was frightened, it didn't help him in the slightest when he had jumped (with help from the raven) into Sasuke's lap half way through.

"Sasuke let me go or I'll-"

"You'll what?" the raven immediately asked, smirking.

"Or I'll beat your smug arse to the floor!!" Sasuke let go of Naruto's collar taking a few steps forward to put some space between him and the bewildered blonde.

"I'll take that as a challenge" Sasuke scoffed, placing his hands firmly in his pockets.

"Eh, really?" Naruto blinked, grinning the blonde teen jumped to his feet rounding on the Uchiha.

Naruto threw out his fist, connecting it with Sasuke's jaw. The blonde grinned widely, that was too easy. Naruto winced as a pale hand grabbed his wrist and tightened it's grip, the blonde haired teenager growled in anger, trying to free his wrist Naruto raised his knee and connected it in a harsh blow to the Uchiha's side. 

Sasuke grunted, spitting out the blood that filled his mouth from where he had bitten his cheek to his side. Smirking, the raven grabbed onto Naruto's still risen knee, truthfully he was quite surprised by Naruto's strength and that he was taking this seriously. Flushing Naruto glared at the raven, though the light pink tint on his cheeks took away all the force out of the glare.

"I quite like this position" Sasuke stated indifferently, taking a step forward so now his and the blonde's hips rubbed together.

"Bastard!!" Naruto raised his other knee in an attempt to wind the raven, but as soon as his foot left the ground both he and Sasuke toppled over, landing on the granite floor with a loud 'thump'

"Bastard you did that on purpose!!" 

"Moron" Sasuke was just about to get off of his blonde, when he noticed how provocative his position was. Smirking Sasuke snaked a hand underneath the blonde's ridiculously loud orange shirt, he almost broke out in a grin as Naruto began withering underneath him.

"Bastard!! What are you doing?!" Naruto yelled in a harsh whisper.

"Hn" the raven leant down, smothering Naruto's neck in sloppy kisses.

* * *

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed

"Fuck how can he do that – and I public! Fuck!"

"Will you shut the fuck up?! You damn brat!"

"People are trying to watch the movie here!" 

"Make me asshole!" Kiba yelled, standing in his theatre seat, the dog-lover toppled over, suddenly getting bombarded with various candy bars and popcorn tubs thrown at his head.

"Destiny has aloud them to allude us" Neji stated indifferently, not willing to tear his eyes from the massive theatre screen ahead of him.

Shino grabbed the hem of Kiba's shirt yanking the boy down into his seat, stopping the dog-lover swearing fit at the people seated behind them.

"Uh hum" Hagane Kotetsu, a security guard at the mall cleared his throat. Both he and his partner Kamizuki Izumo looked down on the two boys who were making out on the floor.

By the looks of it, it was going to be difficult for them to break them up…

* * *

"Naruto…" Sasuke asked again, the blonde simply turned his head away from him.

It had been two day's since Sasuke had molested Naruto on the mall floor and the blonde was still holding a grudge against him. 

At first it was cute, he could sometimes get short bursts of rage from the other but now it was getting ridiculous, Naruto was just plain ignoring him! And nothing ticked him off more.

"Naruto" the raven tried again, still no answer.

"Hey whiskers, why aren't you talking to blade man? Something happen?" Kiba grinned.

"No everything's fine" Naruto grinned and nicked a chip off of Gaara's plate.

"Moron?"

"Hey Gaara, you done the English homework?" Naruto continued to grin at the impassive redhead, "can I copy?"

That was it, Sasuke had had enough. Ignoring him was one thing; acting as though he wasn't even there was another!

"Moron will you stop acting like a fucking baby and speak to me!!" Sasuke yelled, malice obvious in his voice, though it didn't surprise him one bit because that was exactly how he wanted it to sound. Naruto continued to ignore him, making sure to slam his fist's onto the table as he stood Sasuke glared down at the boy, "I apologised what else do you want from me?!" Sasuke yelled through gritted teeth.

Naruto's eyes sparkled deviously, before he turned to face the Uchiha, fully acknowledging him.

"Free ramen for a year!" Naruto chirped

Sasuke sighed in exasperation, if that was all it took he would have done that ages ago.

"What a beautiful sight your growing into Sasuke" Sasuke tensed, he could feel those golden eyes on him, trailing down his back. 

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, looking to his friends as they all glared at the man who had addressed Sasuke, the man seemed unfazed by the pairs of glaring eyes and evil aura that suddenly surrounded the Uchiha. The golden eyed male licked his lips, as his gaze fell onto Naruto.

"And you are?" the man hissed, licking his lips once more.

To be continued…

* * *

A/n what a great way to start the chapter, no?

reviews are greatly loved, thank you!!


	16. Of Ravens and Snakes

Disclaimer: if I change my name to Masashi Kishimoto, then technology I could say Naruto belongs to me…right?

Warning: I don't know why I bother putting this but it's yaoi baby! And drama.

* * *

**Insomniac: Of ravens and snakes**

Naruto was just about to answer the golden eyed stranger's question, but as he opened his mouth Sasuke's icy glare settled on him. His mouth immediately closed, tightening his jaw from the ferocity of Sasuke's glare alone!

The blonde traced his boyfriend's features, from his eyes that seemed to glow in anger to his clenched fists, even Sasuke's breath was harsh and uneven, every inch him seethed in anger. It scared him, how could someone break Sasuke's cold demeanour and cause him to act like this from just being there. Though Naruto had to admit, the guy was creepy. Something told him he had seen this man before, but for the life of him couldn't place a name to the face.

The dark aura that seemed to surround the whole table ten folded as the man made his way closer towards Naruto. In one quick movement Sasuke planted himself between the stunned blonde and the pale golden eyed man.

Naruto couldn't decide whether to feel glad Sasuke intervened before the creepy guy got near him, or angry that Sasuke thought he needed to be protected. He went for angry.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" said blonde pushed past his raven haired boyfriend giving him an icy glare as he passed and held out a hand to the older male.

Both the strange man and Sasuke stared down at Naruto's gestured hand. Sasuke snarled as the man took Naruto's hand and shook it. The blonde beamed up at the taller man he wasn't so bad. at least until the mans hand tightened around Naruto's smaller one, tighter and tighter until he could distinctly hear his bone's clicking out of place.

"Orochimaru" the snake like man hissed, licking his lips.

Naruto grimaced at the pain, why wasn't he letting go? He couldn't even get his hand free from the grip and Naruto knew that if he tried to punch the man he'd either be beaten to a pulp or saved by Sasuke. Neither seemed like a good option. Orochimaru tugged on Naruto's wrist and pulled him into his cold embrace, snickering he leant down until his lips were almost parallel with Naruto's, the blonde teen gulped and closed his eyes out of reflex. A strong hand gripped onto the blonde's shoulder pulling him back wrenching him from Orochimaru's grip. Naruto lost his balance and fell on the floor, as he opened his eyes he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Sasuke was straddling the older male holding Orochimaru by the collar of his shirt and punching the living day light's out of the man.

Naruto was torn between cheering for Sasuke and trying to pull the taller raven off of the other. Neither sounded very healthy, Sasuke had a temper on him. A murderous, livid temper. Looking up at his friends he noted that none of them seemed to be making a move to get Sasuke away from Orochimaru either. If anything they all looked like they were going to join him!

"Uchiha!!" Naruto winced at the familiar tone of voice. Rubbing his throbbing wrist the small blonde got to his feet and hovered by Sasuke's side as the Uchiha stopped mid punch and growled down at the pale man.

"I've had it up to here with you Uchiha!!" Tsunade continued her tirade as she made her way across the cafeteria, Kakashi and Iruka in tow behind her.

The raven glared daggers into the pale males head, wishing that any moment he'd develop the ability to set him alight with the mere ferocity of his glare. He felt Naruto's eyes upon him, it was strange to this day that somehow he knew when Naruto looked at him, and chanced a look at his blonde boyfriend. Immediately wishing he hadn't, as soon as he locked eyes with the blonde he could feel his anger and resolve slowly melt away.

Scowling he brought Orochimaru's face close to his own.

"If I see you so much as fucking _look_ at him. I'll kill you without hesitation!" he made sure not to show any emotion except hate towards the man, not the fear that Naruto would be hurt, not the love he felt for the boy. Nothing. But hate like he'd done over the years before Naruto.

Slamming Orochimaru's head onto the cafeteria floor, Sasuke stood up and rounded on Naruto. Gently bringing his hand up to meet the blonde's scared cheeks and began running his thumb along one of the blonde's scars, Sasuke looked deeply into the blonde's eyes forgetting about where he was and who was there. Without warning he grabbed Naruto by the waist and lifted him in the air, Naruto reflexively wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and looked down perplexed at his boyfriend.

The truth was he was scared about what had just occurred. Kiba had told him Sasuke had a terrible temper and sometimes almost lost himself when he was in a rage, rational thought flew out the window whenever Sasuke would fight and more so fight for someone he cared for. But despite the fear Naruto couldn't help by smile and relax into Sasuke's embrace, especially when he held him like that.

"Uchiha Sasuke! What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Tsunade's voice echoed through the strangely quiet room. The blonde principle looked down and scowled at a bloody beaten Orochimaru. "Uchiha my office!"

Reluctantly Sasuke placed Naruto back onto the ground, kissing his forehead fondly as he straightened and made his way pass Tsunade and Kakashi. The grey haired teacher gave him a worried almost fatherly look as he passed.

"What happened here?!" Tsunade bellowed causing the blonde to jump and bring him back down form the cloud he was on.

Naruto opened his mouth to protect his boyfriend, but was quickly stopped by the dog-lover's hand clasping over his agape mouth.

"I know you lot are all loyal friends to the Uchiha but I need to know. He can't just assault a teacher here and get away with it!"

"Teacher!" the blonde screamed and looked down at the golden eyed man. As he eyed the mans bloody features and a light bulb went off in his head. Orochimaru! Professor Orochimaru. He was the man who had gotten him expelled from his school and sent here!

Orochimaru snickered and licked his lips as his eyes feel onto Naruto, a half suppressed shiver went down the blonde's spine. This guy wasn't just creepy he was fucking mental! He looked like he was a predator and Naruto was somehow his prey.

"Tsunade really-" Iruka tried to calm the well-endowed woman, to little affect.

"Tsunade" Kakashi stated airily as he looked on at his foster brother and Orochimaru, "you know they have a _history_ is it really wise to allow Orochimaru to teach here?"

"Are you questioning me Hatake?!" Tsunade glared at the grey haired teacher and Kakashi backed down. Tsunade may be a woman, but she was strong, stronger then he in fact. "Tell me what happened here or you'll all be in detention for the rest of the year!!"

The boy's stayed quite each one with a defiant look in the eyes, Tsunade sighed. Why did she accept this job? She was a highly respected doctor before this, it was less hassle and she didn't have to deal with cocky Uchiha's and brats who thought they could take on the world…oh yeah a higher pay check.

"Are you not going to tell me then?" she sighed then turned towards Naruto, the dog-lovers hand was still firmly clamped over his mouth, "Naruto?" said blonde jumped and turned to look at her, he looked at her and smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"So old hag, when are you going to hold up your end of our deal. Remember you still owe me ramen" Tsunade gawked at the blonde

"You damn brat! Is ramen all you think about!!"

"Hey you promised me ramen…" Naruto trailed of, closing his eyes in a fox like manner he continued, "and I'm hungry"

"It's okay Tsunade" Orochimaru hissed, looking Naruto up and down before turning back towards the infuriated principle, "I apologise it was my fault. I had riled up the Uchiha kid and he took it to heart" he smirked smugly and made his way pass Tsunade and Kakashi. Catching the evil glint in the grey haired mans eyes.

He wasn't going to get Sasuke expelled, after all the trouble he'd spent convincing Tsunade to allow him to teach here. After all he needed Sasuke, the way he smelt, the way he looked, the sound of his voice, Sasuke was addictive and he needed his fix of the boy. But before that he'd have to teach him a lesson, no one violated his face!

Tsunade looked at all 6 boys impatiently sighing in exasperation she turned away and began a long stride towards the café entrance.

"I'll see you all in detention tomorrow at 4p.m sharp!" she bellowed.

Naruto turned sharply and glared up at his friend. "What did you do that for?!"

"It wouldn't of helped" Kiba stated turning away from his glaring friend and seating himself back down, "Sasuke was going to get in trouble either way. He's got history with Orochimaru…"he trailed off, not knowing what to say next. He understood Naruto was pissed, hell he was pissed! But this is Sasuke's battle and always has been. Naruto wasn't going to change the situation by saying Orochimaru was going to kiss him.

Neji placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder as the blonde continued to glare at Kiba.

"You must really love him" he stated calmly, Naruto's head shot towards him, "but trust Kiba it wasn't going to help. Sasuke was going to fight with him either way; you just gave him an incentive"

"That bastard" Naruto fisted his hands. Everyone seemed to know more about _his _boyfriend then he did and it hurt. Sasuke wasn't opening up to him, even though he had said he loved him, Naruto was still left in the dark and it didn't look like he was going to get out of the dark soon.

* * *

Sasuke sat calmly across from Tsunade. The well-endowed woman glared daggers at him.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing Uchiha…" Tsunade trailed off and Kakashi sighed placing a comforting hand on his foster brother's shoulder, "your on your last warning, one more incident involving either the student body or any of the staff will result in immediate expulsion" the raven continued to stare at her with unchanging expression.

She didn't hate Sasuke, she simply disliked him. He was egotistic, stuck-up and broody, the only reason she put up with him and his out bursts were because of Kakashi. Sasuke meant a lot to the grey haired teacher and she owed the man a lot. So she kept making excuses to the parents of the students who had encountered the raven's wrath and to the faculty, but this was going too far. Actually attacking a member of staff should have been an immediate expulsion and criminal record, but as long as Orochimaru kept quiet about the situation everything should turn out fine.

Rising from her chair the well-endowed principle made her way over to Kakashi and Sasuke. Looking him up and down her eyes stopped on the blood that seethed from his pants. Sighing she ushered for Sasuke to stand and without question the raven did so.

"Let me look at your leg" Tsunade jerked her thumb towards his left leg, following her instructions the raven haired teen undid his pants button and dropped them so they hung just above his knees.

"Sasuke" Kakashi sighed, dropping his arm that held his favourite novel to his side and looking down at Sasuke's bloody leg.

Both Tsunade and Kakashi shared a look before the principle left leaving an impassive Sasuke alone with his foster brother. Kakashi smiled grabbing a piece of cloth from on top of Tsunade's desk he started to dab lightly at the open wound.

"Why is he here?" the raven asked not meeting Kakashi gaze.

"He told Tsunade he'd turned a new leaf and we're short of staff this semester so…" Kakashi trailed off

"Hn"

Kakashi continued to look up at the raven, he was a brat but he was his responsibility and he loved him so there was nothing he could do. But he did wish he'd let people help him once in a while, he sighed, as Tsunade re-entered the room, in one hand a first aid kit and he other a steaming hot towel. The grey haired teacher stood and got out of Tsunade's way. He was grateful for the woman's work he'd always sought out her medical expertise whenever Sasuke had gotten into trouble. It was easier there were no question, as Tsunade already knew the score with the Uchiha, and Sasuke had always refused to step foot in a hospital.

Bowing his head Sasuke stared down at the desk in front of him as he felt Tsunade clean his wound he'd received two days ago after his date with Naruto. Sasuke had tried his best to stitch up the long cut himself but obviously it had come undone when he had jumped Orochimaru.

Naruto barged into Tsunade's office, Shizune yelling after him.

"Old hag! You can't expel Sasuke he did nothing…" Naruto trailed off when he noticed Sasuke's pants were around his knees, getting the wrong impression he pointed an accusing finger at the busty blonde and his boyfriend. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

Sasuke winced at the volume and pitch of Naruto's voice, Naruto stood frozen in his spot his mouth agape, Sasuke would have to put that mouth of his to good use if Naruto didn't.

"Moron, if you're not going to say something intelligent close your fucking mouth" Sasuke smirked, but winced as Tsunade began stitching up his wound.

"You bastard you're cheating on me and with the old hag!!"

"Don't be stupid!" Sasuke yelled but couldn't help smiling at his blonde as he continued his tirade.

"You fucking bastard! I can't believe you would…" Naruto trailed of as his eyes travelled down Sasuke's back he had a really nice arse, shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of the flood of perverted thought's Naruto's eyes continued to travel down to where Tsunade was. Sasuke's whole leg was a stained in blood.

"Old hag what did you do to him!?" Naruto yelled turning his accusations from Sasuke towards the busty blonde; Kakashi began giggling behind his mask.

Tsunade finished stitching up Sasuke's wound, standing she handed the raven a small bottle of pain killers and made her way back to her seat.

"Shizune! Get me some sake!!" she yelled, it had been a long day and she needed it.

The raven haired teen pulled up his pants, nodding a short thanks to Tsunade before turning and making his way towards the still very confused Naruto. Though he had to admit it was cute seeing Naruto jealous. Gently placing his hand over Naruto's the raven guided the blonde out of the office and back to their room.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto asked timidly, "what's up with you and professor Orochimaru?"

Sasuke's grip tightened around Naruto's hand and refused to answer the question.

To be continued…


	17. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Now how do I go about changing my name…?

Warning: Yaoi goodiness.

A/n: thank you all my lovely reviewers!!

* * *

**Insomniac: ****Confrontation's.**

The last week has been hell for Naruto, he hadn't gotten a straight answer out of Sasuke all week and every time he'd tried to start something with the raven Sasuke either pulled away stated he wasn't in the mood. He'd even tried to ask about his history with Orochimaru, who turned out to be their new chemistry teacher as Ibiki was on leave for a memorial service, but every time he tried it ended in a fight where Sasuke stormed out of the room.

It was all going down hill, and it was all because of that damned snake!

'_everything was going fine until he showed up'_ Naruto whined inwardly, he placed his chin on top of his folded hands and stared at the screen in front of him. Raidou was giving a presentation on homeostasis or something like that. Naruto couldn't really concentrate on what was actually happening, he tried but he couldn't will Sasuke out of his head. Sasuke had refused to look at him all week and he didn't understand why or what he'd done.

Naruto distantly heard the bell ringing and quickly without a word or thought picked up his stuff and briskly walked down the stairs and out of the room. He _had _to find Sasuke he _had_ to know what was happening to him…to them.

The blonde had to stop himself sprinting towards the café, where he presumed Sasuke was. His stomach began doing flips as he neared the café, spotting a black mesh of hair he darted towards him.

* * *

Sasuke grunted as his back hit the wall behind him. He glared into amused eyes, how did he find himself in this situation?

"Now, now Sasuke that's not a nice way to look at your teacher" Orochimaru hissed slowly closing off the gap between him and the aggravated Uchiha.

Sasuke kneed the man in the stomach, but still was held up against the wall with Orochimaru's nail's digging into his uncovered shoulders.

"Why you little-" the snake like man kneed him repeatedly in the abdomen. The Uchiha bit down hard on his bottom lip, he wasn't going to give Orochimaru the satisfaction of having him wail in pain.

"You've grown soft Sasuke" Orochimaru hissed into his ear, "my, my is it that little blonde of yours that's done this to you?" a menacing laughter filled the empty classroom.

A scowl married the Uchiha's features as Orochimaru continued his onslaught. There was nothing he could do, not without consequence. He couldn't fight back because he'd be kicked out of the school leaving Naruto alone with him, but he couldn't just let this man do whatever the fuck he wanted to!

Orochimaru had already taken so much from him. The snake like male had taken away his childhood and forced him into the Akatsuki like Itachi had wanted. And he had taken away his innocence. Not in a sexual manner but in the way he'd taken away his humanity, his freedom, his life and had given him something much worse in return. Blood stained hands. Even after he'd left, Sasuke remained. He couldn't leave he was tied and no matter what he did, he couldn't call it quits and pretend nothing had ever happened, that he'd never done the things he had to do to protect those he loves.

And it was the same even now, he would take Orochimaru's beating and he would tolerate him and the Akatsuki to protect the people he loves. To protect Naruto.

"You've grown very beautiful" Orochimaru traced the long scar that crossed over Sasuke's heart, the raven spat out blood as Orochimaru connected another knee to his stomach "even the scars I gave you. Only add to your beauty"

Orochimaru's hand traveled down the Uchiha's abdomen stopping at his pants and began undoing Sasuke's pant's buttons. Something within Sasuke cracked, his fist connected painfully with the snake man's nose and Sasuke distinctly heard and felt the bone crack. Without gather up his discarded shirt – Orochimaru had taken off – and stormed out of the classroom.

* * *

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly as he looked down at a very irritated raven haired boy. Over the roar of laughter, Naruto distinctly heard Kiba bellowing something along the lines of 'your quick'. Blushing Naruto looked over the situation.

He was on the cafeteria floor, on top of someone that _wasn't_ Sasuke and he was surrounded by a crowd of people. Not good.

"I'm sorry"

"Takashi beat the shit out of him!"

"Hey I said I was sorry!! Asshole!" Naruto bellowed glaring at the raven haired boy's friend.

"Yeah right you little fag!"

"I'm not a…" Naruto trailed of despite himself he felt his eyes growing hot. Damn it he couldn't let this asshole see him cry! He was used to this, this shouldn't hurt him he was stronger then this!

"Asshole say that to my face!!" Naruto bellowed his voice was a little shaky from the flood of overwhelming emotions that threaten to spill out in the form of tears.

"I just did you moron. Gay and stupid you've got a lot going for you blondie!" two others including the raven haired boy, Takashi began laughing at the crestfallen expression crossing Naruto's face.

"Your just fucking jealous!!" the laughter stopped. Oh shit he hadn't meant to say that aloud. As four hardened eyes gazed upon him with such hate and distaste, Naruto's heart sank, he wanted to cry out for Sasuke to come help him like he'd always did.

Shaking his head free of thoughts of the raven holding him tightly against his chest and glaring at the boy's Naruto straightened up and stood his ground. There was no way he was going to back and call for Sasuke's help. He didn't need it before and he didn't need it now.

"Aw look he's not running away, you really are stupid!"

"What a thick shit, eh?"

Naruto growled and glared, he never liked being made fun of. He wasn't stupid and he wasn't a…well he wasn't that! Seething with anger Naruto looked down at the boy he'd just punched, he hadn't meant to break the boy's nose but couldn't control himself, he saw an opening and he took it whatever consequences came with it.

The boy's friends looked on in astonishment, as they turned to look at the blonde teen, Naruto lunged at another one of the boy's punching him in the eye before retracting his fist and connecting it once more on the boy's cheek. He really didn't know what he was doing, he was angry but at what? At who? What the boy's had said had hurt him but not so much that he'd lash out at them like this…

Was it Sasuke? Was it because of the raven that he lost his temper?

The boy called Takashi stepped out from the crowd and tackled Naruto to the floor. Straddling him he began ruthlessly punching the blonde's face, Naruto tried to wiggle out from underneath the boy but couldn't move, Takashi was heavier then he looked. Punch after punch hit with perfect accuracy, each hit harder and faster then the last.

Naruto couldn't focus on the boy pummeling into him, in an attempt to defend himself the blonde raised his arms attempting to keep the boys punches away from his face. Naruto growled and kicked his legs out his legs, he wasn't going to be weak he wasn't going to let this asshole do this to him. Increasing his struggles the blonde kneed the raven haired boy in the back, nothing…he tried again, still nothing. The raven haired boy was relentless he wasn't going to let him up.

The boy above Naruto started to laugh menacingly, continuing his assault on the blonde's face. Naruto's vision blurred and despite himself, despite the voice in his head yelling at him to fight back! He felt himself falling asleep, and dropping his raised arms. He felt so tired and his eye kept flooding with blood that dripped from his brow.

"Get out of my way fuck!" Kiba yelled, trying to pry his way through the thick crowd, though every time he managed to get in he was pushed out or more boys blocked his way. What the fuck was wrong with them! "Get the fucking hell out of my fucking way! Mother fuckers!!" he yelled, this wasn't good that kid was going to kill Naruto if he didn't get there!

"What do you boys think your doing?" a shrill voice silenced and stopped everyone, all the boy's looked up at the lithe man, Orochimaru licked his suddenly dry lips as he looked over Naruto's bloody state.

The blonde looked up into a blur of gold and black, it was hard to focus even on a single point of the male. Naruto could see he had dark raven have cascading over his pale almost white face an image of Sasuke appeared in his mind before his eyes slowly closed.

"Sasuke…" he whispered just before he blacked out.

Orochimaru looked at the student gingerly get off the blonde's stomach and smirked when he noticed the utter look of distaste yet regret in the boy's features. Takashi cringed when his eyes met the golden ones of Orochimaru.

"I think you lot better get to class" the snake like man hissed, as Takashi passed him Orochimaru grabbed the younger males arm his grip tightening with each passing second until his nail started to dig into taut flesh, "I will keep this a secret, but you have to do something for me" he harshly whispered into the raven's ear then pushed him away.

Orochimaru looked at the dog-lover and smirked. Kiba growled as he watched the pale male kneel and pick up Naruto's limp body. There was nothing he could do, Orochimaru was a teacher and he was a student with a very long list of verbal warnings. There was no way he could just attack the man, he'd get thrown out on the spot and be jailed for assult but leaving Naruto with him was out of the question.

Kiba wasn't stupid, the look in Orochimaru's eyes alone told him what he was planning to do to his friend and they'd be hell to pay if he let him. A two year sentence wasn't what he needed, decided on what to do, the dog-lover made a silent promise to be back, turning on his heel Kiba darted in the opposite direction.

Orochimaru cradled the blacked out blonde in his arms, he looked over the younger boy's body fondly. If he couldn't have Sasuke, he'd have to break him and he knew just what to do.

Orochimaru walked through the silent school corridors, avoiding the busy classrooms and teachers who would question him if they saw him carrying the blonde boy. The snake like male walked straight pass the nurse's office and straight pass Tsunade's office.

When he had finally reached his classroom, Naruto stirred. Orochimaru placed the blonde on his desk, and began stripping the boy. When he had gotten Naruto's bloodied school blouse off he took the time to acknowledge the blonde's body. Not a scratch or scar on him, he was perfect like a Greek god, subconsciously Orochimaru licked his lips.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the pale male he jumped when a cold rough hand trailed up his abdomen. Naruto tried to wiggle away from the invading hand, but that proved to be futile. Every time he wiggled away the hand followed him and every time he so much as moved a gush of pain shot through him, hitting his head hard.

Golden lust filled eyes stared into glaring azure ones. Orochimaru's abnormally large tongue lapped over his lips as he leant down closer to the blonde's ear licking at the lobe. Naruto tried to move away but he was paralyzed by pain, every moment hurt but he had to do something! Anything, scream, attack…run, anything!

"So your Sasuke's toy" Orochimaru drawled out, licking the blonde's ear lobe each time he pronounced the's'

I'm not his toy! Naruto wanted to shout, but for some reason found he was unable to do his voice was caught in his throat.

"I think-" Orochimaru began, his hand traveling down Naruto's abdomen, "I'm going to find out why he chose you…over me"

The blonde's eyes went comically wide.

"you seem to know nothing about your little boyfriend" Orochimaru chuckled darkly, "you know nothing about what he does, where he goes, what has happened in his past" Orochimaru leant in closer to Naruto's ear, the blonde gave an involuntary shudder as the males hot breath cascaded over him, "who he kills" he whispered huskily.

Naruto was so wrapped up in what Orochimaru had said he didn't even notice the male's hands traveling underneath his pants. Letting out a sharp cry Orochimaru fell straight through the front row of desks. Emerald eyes glared down at him, chilling eyes that promised death if he so much as uttered a single word.

"Shit man you alright?" Naruto didn't answer, Kiba sighed as he lifted the blonde up, and slung an arm over his shoulder he looked back over his shoulder at Gaara, "he's fine! Come on help me out here!"

Gaara stood planted to his spot his glare intensifying with each passing millisecond, Kiba briefly wondered why Orochimaru hadn't been set alit by the Sabaku's glare yet. The fiery redhead fists tightened by his side, shooting the pale teacher one last glare he headed off towards the dog-lover, slinging Naruto's over arm over his shoulder to help support him, they walked out.

* * *

Kiba gently lifted Naruto down onto his bed, the blonde hadn't so much as uttered a single word the whole way towards the dorms, and it worried the dog-lover.

"Yo whiskers are you alright?" the brunette asked, whipping away the dried blood on the blonde's brow. "Did he…" Kiba trailed off morosely.

"where's Sasuke?" Naruto finally spoke up, looking away from the brunette.

"Fuck knows. I couldn't find the bastard anywhere! Had to go and get Gaara instead fuck! Do you know how close that creep was to-?"

"Kiba!" Gaara scolded.

"Oh shit sorry man. Me and my fucking big mouth"

"I want to speak to Sasuke" he stated meekly. Now more then ever he wanted to know what history Sasuke and Orochimaru had and he'd be damned if he didn't get a straight answer. He deserved to know didn't he? If Sasuke really loved him he'd tell him, wouldn't he?

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Fuck man do you know what just happened?!" Kiba bellowed, but Naruto ignored him, sighing the dog-lover took out some bandages from the first aid kit beside him and began bandaging the blonde's wounds. "Fuck dude you look like shit" Kiba joked half-heartedly, hoping to brighten the atmosphere.

_Ride it, ride it let me feel you…_

The blonde's eyes brightened, jumping up he raced towards the door slamming it open. Naruto stood in the middle of the hallway, his anger arising and boiling over again when he spotted Sasuke walking calmly down the hallway.

"Bastard!" he yelled maliciously, Sasuke looked over his shoulder and stared impassively at a raging blonde. The raven's impassive stare flared a forest fire within the blonde "you are going to fucking explain things clearly to me or…now!!"

Sasuke quirked a bemused eyebrow as Naruto started towards him tackling him to the ground. Naruto seethed in anger as he straddled the taller male's waist.

"Why won't you let me in!!" the blonde roared, his blue gleamed with angry tears, "I know nothing about you! Why won't you let me in!!" Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut of by Naruto's fist hitting his jaw. "I want to know and I want to know now!"

"No" the raven stated calmly, ignoring the tears that had spilled from the blonde's eye and had fallen on his face.

"Why?!" he demanded.

"I'm protecting you"

"You're protecting yourself! So you don't get hurt you turn away from everyone who has ever liked you because you're afraid they'll hurt you like Itachi did!" Naruto yelled, regretting the words as soon as they escaped his mouth.

Sasuke looked up at the blonde fondly he'd just noticed the various cuts and bruises appearing on Naruto's perfect face. Lifting up a delicate hand he whipped away the blonde's tears and some dry blood left in the corner of his eye. Sasuke sighed, contemplatively, kissing Naruto on the forehead he got out from underneath the blonde and walked back down the hallway.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whimpered, "If – if you don't answer me! We're…we…" he trailed away miserably he didn't want to finish his sentence.

'_I'm protecting him'_ Sasuke told himself, though somehow even he didn't believe that…

"Sasuke?!"

To be continued…

* * *

a/n I apologize for using the word 'fag' I know it's…well its not right so I apologize a thousand times over - -;

Please don't kill me for the Orochimaru/ Naruto molesting, he'll get what's coming to him soon I swear.

Like? No like? Despise? Loath? Review please?!


	18. Shattered

Disclaimer: the copywriting company told me even if I did change my name I'd have no rights to Naruto…I didn't ask for much! Just Naruto's sexy ass and Sasuke's broody self.

Warning: yaoi. Angst

* * *

**Insomniac: Shattered**

Sasuke hand traced the door knob to his room, his brow still slick with sweat and his hands slightly trembling. He wasn't stupid he knew keeping things from the blonde was not the smartest thing in the world and he knew that what Naruto had said to him last night made sense and had hit him hard. He was protecting himself he was keeping people out because of what Itachi had done to him. But despite knowing all this he still felt he needed to keep his past, present and possibly future from the blonde. There was no other choice, it was let him in and risk either being hurt or keeping it away from Naruto and risk losing him.

Feeling a surge of guilt flow within him Sasuke removed his hand from the door knob, as he did his eyes fell onto the slight tint of redness still lingering on his hand. How was he going to tell Naruto what he was? _Who_ he was? He couldn't, he just couldn't bring himself to tell Naruto anything that might hurt him, even if that meant losing him.

He'd forfeit their relationship a thousand times over to keep Naruto happy and safe, out of harms way. Out of his and theirs grasps.

With a shaky sigh he went to grasp the door knob, but as his hand lingered over the shiny brass object it moved and the door opened. Sasuke's eyes immediately fell onto red rimmed dull azure ones.

"What-" Sasuke stopped himself, as Naruto's eyes hardened and glared holes into his head. Every time he opened his mouth to say something, Naruto's glare intensified. "What the fuck are you staring at?" Sasuke growled out, his malice tone hiding the slight shake and regret he was feeling, it was now or never, there was no point in beating around the bush it would only hurt more.

"What the fuck am I looking at?!" Naruto yelled, his heart thumping in his ears. "What the_ fuck_ am I looking at?! Where the fuck where you last night! You just left when I was trying to talk to you! You bastard…fucking pompous ass!" he yelled unable to control the words escaping his mouth.

"Hn" the raven pushed pass Naruto and seated himself grudgingly on the windowsill, taking out a cigarette and lighting it between his lips.

Saying Naruto was angry was the understatement of the year. He had just wanted to apologize and tell Sasuke he loved him and that if he didn't want to confine in him he didn't have to, he didn't need to know everything about the raven. But as soon as he opened the door to lock gazes with Sasuke every rational thought and everything he'd planned to say flew out the window. He was livid and he did want answer's he couldn't kid himself that he was happy without knowing what Sasuke got up to while he slept, Naruto couldn't pretend he hadn't heard what Orochimaru had told him yesterday. He couldn't pretend he was happy being left in the dark!

Naruto turned on his heel, his fist's tightly balled by his side.

"You're going to tell me what you get up to at night. You're going to tell me why you leave and why those people on the phone get you so riled up. You're going to tell me who…" Naruto trailed away helplessly, he almost spat out 'who you kill' but stopped himself. He didn't know for a fact that, that was what Sasuke did, he didn't know for a fact he'd actually killed someone. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, he didn't want to know.

"And if I don't?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly without even looking at Naruto.

"We're over!" Naruto spat without really meaning to, that had only been a thought he hadn't meant to say it. The blonde's heart sank into the pit of his stomach as he watched Sasuke nod his head silently and make his way towards the door, stopping at a frozen Naruto's side.

"I do love you…"Sasuke stated in an almost automatic business like tone, smoke from where he had taken a lug from his cigarette caressed over the blonde's ear as he spoke "but if that's what you want" and with that said he left.

Naruto stayed planted to his spot, he wanted to shout out that's not what he wanted, he wanted to tell Sasuke he loved him to and embrace him. But he couldn't move, his legs refused to move an inch. His anger and frustration slowly melted into the strangely familiar feeling of emptiness and helplessness.

Sasuke's hand glided up his abdomen to his heart, clutching at the fabric of his shirt. He could distinctly hear his heart shattering and the accusing shrill voice of Itachi in the back of his mind mocking him with 'I told you so' and 'you're not a loving person little brother, hate is the only emotion your heart should feel'. Clenching even tighter at the fabric of his shirt, willing himself to forget Naruto and the feeling of love he felt for him.

But he couldn't he loved Naruto and it was almost so painful he could barely breathe.

* * *

Naruto walked along the crowded corridors, on his way to his English class with Kakashi and…Sasuke. It had been three weeks since he and the raven had separated yet Naruto couldn't get over it, he'd somehow managed to keep a smile on his face when talking to his friends and teachers, he really didn't want them prying. But somehow they'd all managed to guess what had happened, though Naruto could see how they had guessed, it didn't take a genius to notice that he didn't so much as look or speak to Sasuke and Sasuke to him. It was like they were complete strangers not even acknowledging the others existence.

Naruto smiled his brightest smile as he entered his classroom and was greeted by Kakashi reading his come, come paradise book at his desk. Kakashi, Naruto noted had been on time every class he had with him. The grey haired teacher had even shown up to some of his other classes, he'd even shown up to his chemistry class which Naruto was eternally grateful for. Although Orochimaru hadn't made any indications that he was going to try it with him again, Naruto still felt uneasy around the snake like male.

The blonde had noticed that everywhere Sasuke went so did Kakashi, he would have asked the English teacher why but had decided against it after all it was no longer his business what Sasuke did.

Seating himself between Neji and Kiba he blonde laid his head on the table trying to stifle a yawn and failing.

"You look like shit, whiskers!" Kiba grinned and poked the blonde's cheek. Naruto swatted away the dog-lovers hand and yawned again, this time not even bothering to try and stifle it.

Kiba was right he did look like shit, his hair was messy, more so then his usual hair style, his clothes were un-tucked and wrinkled and his eyes were dull with bags forming underneath.

"You still not sleeping?" Neji asked nonchalantly, Naruto shrugged in response.

"Shit man! You've caught blades insomnia!" the blonde looked to his side morosely and Kiba quickly dodged a flying book aimed at his head. "Fuck Kakashi! I was just saying!" the dog-lover bellowed, clasping both hands over his mouth Kiba looked down at his blonde friend, now only realizing what he'd just said.

Naruto sighed and immediately bubbled up. Straightening up in his chair the blonde patted his friend on the back and laughed loudly.

"Its ok dog-breath I know you're an insensitive shit!" Naruto laughed at his own joke, his laughter coming out a little strained, although Kiba didn't seem to notice.

"I am very sensitive fuck!"

"uh uh" Naruto wagged his finger in front of his friend's face. "You call putting the word 'fuck' in every sentence sensitive" he scolded half-heartedly.

"I don't use the word fuck in every fucking sentence!"

"See you don't even know your doing it" Naruto grinned at the dog-lovers response.

The room suddenly went very silent and Naruto suddenly found himself staring down at Sasuke. The raven looked even more beaten up and out of breath today then he had done the day before, that was another thing Naruto had noted, apart from Kakashi keeping tabs on them both was that every time he had chance glances at the raven, Sasuke had always been out of breath with various cuts and bruises covering his face. And it had gotten worse.

Today not only was his cheek cut and badly stitched and blood dripping from an open wound on his hairline but from where the light shone on his white blouse, Naruto could distinctly see other cuts over his chest and arms. Though Sasuke hadn't seem to notice, he didn't seem to notice much these days, he'd even given up in hiding from Gai whenever the overly joyful teacher had visited the classroom. It was unnerving for the blonde, all he wanted to do was shout at the raven for being stupid and letting himself get so badly beaten up and embrace him.

Fighting back his resurfacing feelings - that truthfully hadn't gone away in the slightest - Naruto turned his head away from Sasuke as the raven made his way to the back of the classroom.

"Naruto" said blonde jumped a mile high as Kakashi snapped him out of his musings, the blonde glared at the smiling male and began patting his chest trying to calm his heart. "Iruka wanted to make sure you were doing ok"

"Eh…yeah why wouldn't I be?" he asked dumbly.

Kakashi jerked his thumb towards the impassive raven, "he's been staying with us. Iruka has a sixth sense when it comes to you he just wanted to make sure your fairing alright" Kakashi leant in close, placing his hand at the side of his mouth as he whispered into Naruto's ear, "he's destroyed two cookers, three beds and made a hole in one of the walls. How long do you think you two are going to fight? I love him, but while he's there Iruka won't let me ravish him"

Naruto blushed and pushed the grey haired teachers face away from his.

"Don't blame your lack of a sex life on me!!" he yelled indigently.

* * *

"Damn Kakashi" the blonde mumbled under his breath as he trudged down the hallway. The others had already gone to the cafeteria after Kakashi's class, but Naruto had decided he wasn't hungry, actually he'd been eating less and less as the days passed by and when he did eat he was sick.

Tsunade had told him it wasn't healthy, stressing over stuck up bastards – she put it – was not good for his physical and mental health. Naruto was grateful to the busty principle, she did worry a lot about him and had always looked after him, but he really didn't need her lectures and threats to kick Sasuke out. After all it wasn't his fault, was it?

Naruto shook his head free of thoughts of the raven, one thing Tsunade was right about was thinking about him was making him sick, not in a loathing way. But every thought every memory made his heart sink and stomach do flips. Despite this he still couldn't shake Sasuke from his mind he had plagued his thoughts every second of every day and something told him that he had already been whipped from the raven's memory, which only added to his torment.

Turning the corner, Naruto noted he was in a familiar part of the school, but for the life of him couldn't put his finger on it. Where was he? Searching the walls for clues, Naruto azure eyes glanced at empty notice boards, chipped cream paint and…oh shit. He was in the chemistry department! Fuck, Naruto cursed his luck and his feet for bringing him here of all places he had to walk straight towards Orochimaru. Luckily though for the blonde it didn't seem the raven haired male was any where within sight, a sigh of relief escaped his parted pink lips before he could stop it.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Naruto jumped, he knew that cold voice where was it coming from?

He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping but that was Sasuke's voice, so he couldn't help himself, Naruto decided if he got caught he'd just blame it on lack of sleep, yeah that sounded like a good plan. Creeping up to the snake like males office the blonde pressed his ear up against the small crack between the door and wall. And listened intently, it sounded like they were arguing.

"_You_" Sasuke spat out like it was venom, "it was you, who told him that"

"You can't lie forever Sasuke" Naruto could tell Orochimaru was smirking at this point.

"It's not you place to even speak to him!" Sasuke yelled, as a loud crashing sound emitted from the room followed by the distinctive sounds of flesh hitting bone.

Another loud crash caused Naruto to jump back slightly, the crashing sounds animated from the room became louder and closer. The door shook as a body was thrown against it, the blonde curiously looked up, he could see through the slightly tinted window that it was Sasuke's back up against the window, along with two men who hadn't spoken yet holding him down.

"Be warned Sasuke" Orochimaru hissed, "cross my path again and I'll have the police and even your precious blonde know what you've done. You wouldn't want that now would you" Naruto felt a jealous cringe creep up his spine as he watched Orochimaru kiss Sasuke's lips, what did the snake creep think he was doing! Sasuke was his! "You wouldn't want the little blonde knowing _who_ you killed. Who you're still killing"

Sasuke growled from the back of his throat, kneeing the older raven in the stomach, he freed his arms and lashed out at the other two males, punching one in the throat and the other in the face then kneeing him in the groin.

The raven haired male snarled as he looked down at Orochimaru, whipping his mouth with his back hand he spat out the taste of the other male. His taste was so vile it was comparable to that of venom, it wasn't like Naruto's, the blonde had a sweet addicting taste. But then Sasuke found everyone tasted like venom, no one even came close to even be worthy of comparing to the blonde.

Turning on his heel, Sasuke slammed the door open without warning, he glared down at the sheepish bundle of blonde at his feet. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something to him, when…

_Ride it, ride it, let me feel you…_

For a second he was tempted to ignore his phone, but as Naruto jumped to his feet and scattered away, he begrudgingly flipped open the little piece of technology, placing it to his ear he began walking away from Orochimaru's office.

"_You didn't tell us"_ Deidara stated.

"I didn't tell you what?"

"_That you and Uzumaki Naruto are no longer...an item"_ Sasuke growled.

"What do you want?"

"_Nothing"_ Deidara stated blandly, his tone almost mocking Sasuke.

"Then fuck off!"

"_There is something"_ Sasuke sighed he knew there was a reason to the call. _"We'll discuss it tonight, say 11?"_

To be continued…

* * *

a/n don't kill me! –Hides behind Orochimaru – it's all part of the genius I swear!


	19. Torn

Disclaimer: i have...wait a Naruto keyring thats about as close as i'm going to get to owning Naruto

Warning: yaoi - sigh- angst

A/n thank you, thank you thank you!! all my lovely reviewers

* * *

**Insomniac: Torn**

Sasuke sat rigidly in the darkest corner of the room, his elbows resting on raised knees and his head bowed.

Truthfully, he liked being at the Akatsuki base, it reminded him of his home. The walls were decorated with thin crimson Victorian wallpaper accompanied by dark mahogany laminated flooring, it was plain and dark. As well as quiet, here no one asked about his day, no one badgered him about the consequences of his actions he was left alone to his thoughts, which no matter how hard he tried kept going back to Naruto.

He was unable to concentrate on anything or anyone else. It was Naruto, just Naruto.

The blonde plagued his mind 24/7 every second without the blonde was like another bullet wound to his heart. But he'd have to be strong, cool and uncaring. Naruto was an unnatural part of his life he didn't need…want Naruto plaguing his sad existence.

Almost automatically, Sasuke's hand travelled up his abdomen to tuck in underneath the collar of his shirt. His fingernails scratched the pale skin under his shirt sighing the Uchiha removed his hand and began rubbing the bridge of his nose. He'd forgotten he had given his necklace away to Naruto. That small gem stone held so much of Sasuke in it he could barely understand now why he'd given it away…barely.

Though there was barely any light in the small room, Sasuke felt a dark shadow lingering over him. So much for brooding by himself.

"Sasuke" Deidara welcomed pleasantly, even though the raven didn't bother looking up he could see the blonde had a stony expression plastered on his face.

"What the fuck did you want me for?" he asked, as his hands tightened into fists. Sasuke had never really gotten on with any of the Akatsuki members, but Deidara was one of the worst, he'd been the one to threaten his friends and he was the one who threw out all the orders to _punish_ him and other close to him.

"How's school life?"

"You want to know about Orochimaru" it wasn't a question.

"No" Deidara smirked and knelt down in front of the brooding raven. "We already know the score with Orochimaru"

Sasuke face remained expressionless even as he felt the cold sting of a knife press up against his throat. Deidara wasn't really one for violence, he was mainly the negotiator and usually left the fighting and blood shed to Hidan, but Sasuke knew from first hand experience that when he wanted to get is point across it was a no holds situation.

"I'd be careful if I were you Sasuke. Orochimaru knows things and you getting on at him won't help your current…situation" the blonde stated dryly, with the slight hint of amusement Sasuke had gotten used to in the blonde's tone "you wouldn't want Kakashi to end up like Ibiki now would you?"

Sasuke eyes widened in shock, Ibiki? What had the bastards done to him?

Pulling the shape knife away from Sasuke's throat, the blonde haired male stood up, and dusted off his pants idly.

"Bare that in mind next time you do something foolish" Sasuke gaze finally looked up from the floor to meet the one visible eye of the blonde's. The raven struggled to keep his facial expression free of any emotion he wasn't going to let this get to him. Or at least he wasn't going to let it show.

"You can go now, have a couple of days off" Deidara smiled icily at the Uchiha, before turning and making his way back to where he had come from. "Your brother would be proud of you Sasuke! You're almost as cold a ruthless as he was. Even towards Naruto" he added as an after thought, and chuckled lightly as he exited the room.

_Naruto…_

* * *

Sasuke was completely homicidal by the time he'd gotten back to the school. After he'd first stopped off at a bar had one too many drinks, met some random person he couldn't even recall the name of, slept with them and stalked out.

Damn it! He was weak, with Itachi he was weak when he was at the Akatsuki's mansion he was weak and inferior. The only time he didn't feel so helpless was when he was in the bright and cheerful presence of his blonde moron. Sasuke's scowl darkened, he knew he had no right to call the blonde his, but he still couldn't help but considered Naruto to be his. Even after three weeks without him, Naruto was still in his mind his.

By the time he had staggered towards the English building, in hopes to see his foster brother. Sasuke was silently wishing he hadn't gone back to the bar and had even more alcohol the he could handle. God he was turning into Anko.

Placing a hand on the wall nearest to him, the raven haired teen tried to calm his spinning head and raging aura. He briefly wondered what Kakashi would say when he saw him like this then he wondered what Naruto would say. Sasuke scoffed, the blonde would yell at him for being an idiot. Which basically was what he was, an idiot.

He'd let Naruto down and torn apart any chance he remotely had of being happy. He'd let Kakashi down, time and time again. And in a way he'd let Itachi down, before Naruto he was the epitome of what Itachi had wanted him to become, and now was some love sick idiot who had refused to confine in anyone and segregated himself away into a dark corner.

Four male snickering voices snapped the raven out of his brooding musings, looking up enraged coal eyes met four pairs of amused ones. Sasuke growled from the back of his throat, he didn't need this!

A raven haired boy stepped forward and smirked down at the Uchiha, who was still slightly hunched over. The boys smirk turned into a frown crossing his arms he looked straight into Sasuke's eyes smirking once more the boy licked his lips before spitting into the Uchiha's face.

* * *

Kiba looked to his right at his blonde friend sullenly walk beside him truthfully he didn't understand the blonde's sudden Sasuke-like attitude. But then truthfully he'd never been in love, so it was reasonable he didn't understand him.

"Come on dude you've got to get over him sometime! Fuck look at you, you're a pile of shit!"

"Thanks dog-breath"

"Any time" Kiba replied automatically, slinging an arm around the blonde haired teen he pulled Naruto closer to him, "now what you need is a nice girl to fuck! Help you get your mind of things!"

"I don't want to take my mind off of him" Naruto whispered so quietly, the dog-lover hadn't caught his words. Naruto sighed, then suddenly brightened up, "what about you" he teased, "I have never seen you with anyone" the blonde nudged his friend in the ribs, "saving yourself for that special someone?" he chuckled, as Kiba stared jaw dropped at him.

"Fuck like your one to fucking talk!" Kiba blushed slightly, and Naruto's slight chuckle became hysterical laughter.

"Uchiha!!" a shrill voice echoed through the school walls, causing both boys to jump before sprinting off in the direction the voice was coming from.

Naruto's heartbeat was thumping loudly in his ears, please don't let it be him…please, god don't-

Both boys stopped frozen in their tracks.

"Shit"

"Fuck…blade" Kiba mumbled under his breath.

Naruto stared widened eyed at the Uchiha's back Sasuke was seething with anger, his harsh breaths becoming more rigid through his clenched teeth. The blonde from Sasuke's back to the boy almost a foot of the ground in Sasuke's grip, then towards the knife pressed up against the male's neck.

What has Sasuke fucking done this time? Tsunade looked furious, even worse then furious, she looked about ready to kill the raven on the spot, and he hadn't even noticed anyone was there! Sasuke growled and pulled the boy closer to his face.

"You fuck with me again…and I'll kill you"

Naruto had to stop this, whatever had gone on was beyond him, but he had to stop this before it got even more out of hand. Gulping down the lump that had begun to form in his throat Naruto stepped forward; he decided he'd ignore Tsunade's glare and look of disapproval. Making his way up to the raven, he placed a gentle comforting hand on top of Sasuke's, tightly squeezing it when he didn't move.

Naruto could smell alcohol in Sasuke's clothes and in his breath, feeling a flush of determination.

"Sasuke let go!" he ordered, and by some miracle Sasuke complied releasing his grip from the boy's collar dropping the boy onto the floor. Naruto was silently relieved when Sasuke didn't turn on him.

"Uchiha I've had it!" Tsunade yelled marching up to both teens, "get your fucking stuff and leave! You've pushed it this time I want you out of my school!" Naruto was about to defend the raven, even though he didn't quite know exactly what had happened, he was certain it was provoked, even disserved. Sasuke wouldn't just attack someone out of the blue just because he felt like it! But he didn't have the chance to even open his mouth, before Sasuke turned around and stalked off without a word.

Naruto eyes travelled down to the other boy's, who were either knocked out or paralyzed with fear. A small light bulb shone brightly above his head, he knew them. Turning towards Kiba Naruto mouthed the words 'go after him'

'Why?' Kiba mouthed back, totally confused.

'I'm going to speak to the old hag. Try and get her to change her mind'

'What the fuck is wrong with you?!'

'Just do it!' the dog-lover took in Naruto's appearance, the blonde looked so determined, he couldn't just say 'fuck off, I'm not getting myself killed' could he? Sighing he turned on his heel and headed back towards the dorm rooms.

Naruto sighed and walked after Tsunade as three other teachers helped the boys up. Okay so he didn't quite know _how_ he was going to get Tsunade to change her mind. But it was worth a shot, he was willing to do anything to get her to change her mind, it wasn't Sasuke fault he was a bastard…okay it was his fault, but that didn't mean anything, she hadn't heard his side of the story!

"Old hag wait up!" he yelled, picking up pace, "old ha-"

"I'm not going to change my mind Naruto" Tsunade stated blandly, opening her office door and disappearing into it, Naruto quickly on her tail.

"Please" Naruto put on his best puppy dog face as he approached the well endowed principle, a cup of sake half way to her mouth.

"That won't work with me brat"

Damn, okay different tacit. He'll appeal to her better nature…

"But you've got to given him a second chance!" he bellowed.

"I have given him _enough _chances! Naruto" to emphasize her point, she stalked over to a small grey filing cabinet opening it and getting out what looked like the biggest file Naruto had ever seen! It was even bigger then his.

Tsunade grunted and made her way back to her desk, throwing down the file onto her desk.

Curiously Naruto edged towards her desk and peeked at the name on the file, his heart sinking with each step he took. He didn't need a piece of paper telling him what he had already figured out, but what if he was wrong? Sasuke's file couldn't be that bad? Naruto suddenly felt very ill, his face faltered and paled considerably.

"Naruto" Tsunade willed her voice to try and stay calm and sympathetic, "Sasuke's been a bad egg from the start-"

"He's not a bad egg!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs and slammed the palms of his hands on the table in front of him, "he's a bastard and he's done some bad things but that doesn't mean he's a bad person! I know he's not! He's just having a hard time…" Naruto trailed away feebly. Sasuke wasn't a bad person no matter what he's done or does, he's not a criminal…he's Sasuke.

"Naruto I know you have strong feelings for the Uchiha boy. But that doesn't changes fact's, he's already had one too many chances in this school"

"You don't even know the whole story…" he mumbled under his breath sullenly.

Tsunade looked the blonde over, he looked so vulnerable. She hadn't seen him like this since he was young and kept on asking her about his parents…

Sighing Tsunade began rubbing her temples, she was going to regret this.

* * *

Kiba looked Sasuke up and down as they entered his room, he looked even worse then Naruto did!

"Is he afraid of me?" Sasuke asked meekly, staring down at the ground. Kiba was a little taken aback, he even sounded like shit!

"He's worried about you. We all are!" the raven nodded silently, taking out a cigarette from a box and lighting it.

"So…"he trailed off, "what happened there?"

"A misunderstanding" the raven haired male stated, and took a long drag from his cigarette.

"A misunderstanding? Fuck Sasuke! You fucking beat four boys within an inch of their fucking lives!"

Sasuke sighed and began rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"I was going to ignore them…"

* * *

A raven haired boy stepped forward and smirked down at the Uchiha, who was still slightly hunched over. The boys smirk turned into a frown crossing his arms he looked straight into Sasuke's eyes smirking once more the boy licked his lips before spitting into the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke glared daggers at the four snickering boys, closing his eyes he wiped away the raven haired boys spit with the sleeve of his jacket and straightened up. His feet still a little wobbly from too much alcohol.

Sasuke looked over each boy with a calculating gaze, each boy was shorter and skinnier then him, not even worth his effort. Closing his eyes once more, turning on his heel he began stalking of in the opposite direction.

"You're the little blonde fag's boyfriend, aren't you!" the raven haired male yelled after him, the distinctive tone of amusement in his voice. "But we already dealt with him"

Sasuke halted in his stride, his fist tightly clenched at his sides. How could he be so stupid!? He's been a fucking asshole to over look that! Naruto injuries the night before their split, it was them…

* * *

"Oh!" Kiba face was lit up with realisation, like a pre-school kid learning the alphabet. Except he'd learnt two new interesting facts: one never mess with Naruto or feel Sasuke's wrath, two, Sasuke still loved the blonde.

"Hey blade, ya know he's hurting why don't you tell him about the whole Akatsuki shit?"

"Hn"

"Fuck you told me"

"I don't love you"

"Thank fuck for that!" Kiba joked, "all I'm saying he has a right to know…better from your mouth then someone else's"

"Hn" Sasuke stated dryly, "you're an insensitive shit, but your right"

"Why does everyone call me a fucking insensi – fucking – tive shit?!" Kiba barked.

* * *

Naruto was beaming as he left Tsunade's office he was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet. The blonde idly looked around for Tsunade's assistant he hadn't seen Shizune in ages! Looking over her desk, he visible flinched, as the date on her calendar came into view.

He'd forgotten all about that…

To be continued…

* * *

A/n aw Sasuke and Kiba are bonding XD


	20. Day like any other

Disclaimer: not mine

Warning: Yaoi

A/n my dads setting up a tent in the living room i don't think he's quite grasped the concept that it won't fit through the door when he's done XD this is a littly shitty, i have writters block, stupid fucking uncompliant mind.

_italics are flashback/dreams_

* * *

**Insomniac:**** Day like any other**

Naruto sullen form lingered planted to the same spot he'd been in for the last hour and a half only occasionally shifting from one foot to the other. His face was taut and almost expressionless, even his silky blonde hair looked even more tamed then it usually did.

He sighed heavily and began walking back down the small hill his eyes focused straight ahead of him, finally reaching a small car park, surrounded by well trimmed green trees and a small wooden bench. Naruto's blue eyes searched around the small car park looking for a black convertible and a mesh of familiar white hair. After spotting the familiar face of his old guardian, Naruto calmly walked over and hoped into the passenger seat, his sullen façade firmly plastered on his face.

Jiraiya looked casually at the blonde, he like Tsunade was used to the sudden change in the usually bubbly and hyperactive blonde.

"Ready brat?"

"Yeah" the blonde replied distractedly. Naruto idly looked out the window, his eyes glancing one last time at the familiar church and well kept graveyard.

He had skipped school today and had asked Tsunade to make excuses for him not showing up but she had already made plans for him and his teachers for catch up sessions of what he'd miss. Sometimes he wondered how he ever survived without the well endowed woman, she was a strict drunk but he really did love her. She was one of the first people to look pass his pranks and looked pass the reasoning's for him being an orphan and see him, Naruto, for what he was worth whatever that was. She had given him a home and a family and even now she still made amends for his mistakes and listened to his cries. She had even given Sasuke a second chance because he had asked her to, even though it was probably going to get her into a lot of trouble.

Though he had to admit, Sasuke's reaction wasn't exactly what he'd planned. The raven had almost blamed him for getting into trouble in the first place. Like it was Naruto's fault he had a bad temper.

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh and watched the blur of colours as Jiraiya sped down the highway. He hadn't expected to be here today, he had thought he'd be pass the strange façade he had with coming here every year. It wasn't like he was obliged to go. It was more of a want then an obligation. Somehow he'd always seemed closer to them whenever he went, though Naruto really didn't understand it himself, after all they were dead. They'd been dead for almost 4 years now, and why should he want to be closer to the people who abandoned him?

"What you need kid, is a nice girl and a couple of beers to get you in the mood!" Jiraiya chuckled, "I know a great place. Cheap booze and the girls are stunning!"

"I don't want to…" Naruto trailed off, feeling a little more miserably then he had before.

"That boyfriend of yours must really be something" Jiraiya stated his tone free of amusement "what happened with him, brat?"

"He's…he's afraid of trusting people" Naruto looked away from the speeding blurs, "he's afraid of trusting me" he added barely above a whisper.

"He doesn't know what he's thrown away brat" Jiraiya yelled and gave a haughty laugh, causing people to turn their heads and look at him.

Naruto didn't answer he kept his eyes locked on the road ahead of him. The rest of the long drive went by in total silences, with Jiraiya occasionally whistling and honking at girls as he passed, as Jiraiya turned into Konoha's car park he turned around and looked intently at the young blonde.

"Kid, don't give up on him" Jiraiya winked as Naruto turned to acknowledge him "he'll come around, if he's really worth it keep trying"

The blonde smiled weekly, opening the door he got out of the black convertible and started to walk towards the dorm rooms. It was too late to go to his last class and he really didn't fancy detention today. He calmly walked up the flight's of stairs to his room, involuntary shivering as he reached his floor. Naruto didn't know what it was but he'd had the strangest feeling he was being followed, he had felt it throughout the day but every time he looked around, there was no one there. Shrugging it off as his imagination Naruto quietly opened the door to his room, the clattering of the keys echoed off of the walls.

Naruto looked into the room, momentarily before stepping out of the doorframe and shutting the door behind him. The room had been completely fixed since Sasuke's little hurricane moment, there were new beds, new desks and cabinets the only thing that was missing was Sasuke. Flopping down on Sasuke's bed, Naruto breathed in the lingering scent of the Uchiha, before wrapping himself tightly in the blankets and closing his eyes.

* * *

_Naruto walked happily down the street, occasionally waving to the passers by. The small 4 year old was almost skipping along the path, a few feet in front of his parent's who looked down at him admirably._

_The young blonde, looked over his shoulder, and grinned happily as his mother and father waved at him and smiled back. He loved his life, it was perfect, his mother loved him and made him ramen for dinner and his father taught him things his teachers couldn't. But there was something that had been niggling his small four year old mind. It was probably nothing, but then his parents never fought and he distinctly heard his mother yell his name. It was probably nothing, his imagination his mother said._

_"Naruto watch where you going!" his father scolded, the small blonde looked at him perplexed and turned around just in time for his face to collide with the lamp post._

_Naruto let out a yelp of pain and cradled his sore nose, the blonde looked up from his crouched position to see his father snickering at him._

_"I told you to watch out" Naruto scowled and poked his tongue out at the older blonde, "come on kid" he watched as his father leant down and picked him up in his arms, small tanned arms wrapped around a strong neck, burying his face into his fathers neck._

_When they arrived home, Naruto's mother made him some ramen as he sat down with his father as the older blonde taught him his times tables. After dinner and taking a reluctant bath Naruto hoped into bed and nuzzled under his warm orange sheets, waiting for his mother and father to come in and say goodnight._

_But they never did, Naruto fell into a deep sleep while waiting._

_The next morning Naruto sat fidgety in the car, watching with high amusement as the pigeons fluttered away as they approached and all the colours as they sped past buildings, other cars and people. The buzzing blonde paused, his smile fixed on his face, where was he going? This wasn't where old pervert Jiraiya's house? This wasn't…where are they?_

_Naruto tore his gaze away from the window and looked from his father's stern unreadable face to his mothers, who wore the exact same look._

_"Mommy, daddy? Where are we going?" he asked innocently, looking back and forth between his parents. Neither looked or even took notice of him._

_His father turned into an old car park and got out of the car and headed round towards where Naruto was seated. He impassively opened the door and unbuckled the young blonde, then signalled for hi to follow him. Naruto complied obediently, he looked over his shoulder to see his mother still seated in the car, her stern features faltering as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Naruto looked away from his mother, his own eyes growing hot with unshed tears._

_"Daddy?" he sobbed, "daddy where are we-"_

_"You're going away"_

_"Are you an' mommy coming with me?"_

_"No"_

_"But-"_

_"Enough Naruto!" his father yelled turning on his heel, kneeling down and putting his hands strongly onto his shoulders, "your going to live here, without me and mommy and your going to be brave"_

_"But…" he sobbed again, uncontrollably, as a woman came out of the giant wooden doors and gripped tightly onto his hand, yanking him away from his father._

_"Daddy!!" he screeched, "daddy!!" but his father didn't move, he tried to wrench his hand out of the woman's grasp but her grip around him tightened, "DADDY!!"_

* * *

_Naruto looked stubbornly at his principle, he really disliked this woman and why? Simply because she hated his guts, she thought of him as a trouble maker and a 'waste of space'_

_"Uzumaki! Three fucking tables, an interactive white board and a window! Do you know how much that is going to cost!" she yelled, slamming the pieces of paper she'd been reading for the last half an hour onto the desk in front of him. "What in the world possessed you to pick a fight with five different people!?"_

_Naruto pouted and looked away stubbornly, okay so maybe he'd gone a little far but it wasn't his fault, those guys had started it and do they get called to the principles fucking office no! It was just him, he knew he should have bunked instead of gone in, it was always today, the anniversary of when his parent's had left him at that godforsaken home 9 years ago. It was always today that he got himself into the worst kind of shit, today just wasn't his day._

_"Are you listening to me Uzumaki?!" his principle continued to screech in his ear, Naruto swore she didn't have any other volume over then this when ever he was around "how do you expect to pay for this?!"_

_"I didn't do anything!" he yelled back, getting slightly agitated with her accusations. "Those assholes had started it!"_

_"That's not the-"_

_"Sorry miss" a man interrupted, "you have a visitor, he said he's related to the Uzumaki kid and there's something grave he needs to tell him. Shall I let him in?"_

_"Yes go ahead" the principal stated in a softer tone._

_Naruto turned around in his seat and watched apprehensively as a man with wild white hair and red marks that trailed from the corner of his down his cheek. The white haired man winked at the principle before his eyes feel on Naruto._

_"Old pervert?"_

_"Damn it brat how many times have I told you not to call me that!" Jiraiya yelled, missing the look of admiration the blonde gave him before he was tackled to the floor, a heap of orange and blonde in his arms._

_"Fucking pervert I missed you!!" he smiled up at a bewildered Jiraiya, the white haired male smiled down at him after a few seconds and punched him lightly on the head._

_"I'm not a pervert brat. I'm a female body researcher"_

_"And I'm a girl with big breasts and pink tails" the blonde stated, narrowing his eyes disbelievingly._

_"Why you-"_

_"Ahem" the female principle cleared her throat and glared down at the two, "are you his grandfather?" she asked raising a delicate eyebrow._

_"Yes…I mean no! I'm the great writer Jiraiya!" he stated triumphantly, "I'm the brat's godfather"_

_"I've seen your books Mr. Jiraiya"_

_"You're a fan eh!"_

_"They are dirty and completely inappropriate. They're a load of rubbish if you ask me"_

_Jiraiya leant down towards the blonde's ear, lifting his hand to block his lips._

_"Is she always like that?" Naruto nodded and got up, Jiraiya following shortly after, "I'm sorry for the intrusion miss?" the principle glare hardened, "as I was saying…I wanted to take Naruto for the rest of the day, there's important matters that need seeing to"_

_Naruto looked up at his godfathers face, what important matters?_

_"Take him" she all but yelled and turned away from the two males, seating herself back down at her desk, "he's expelled anyway"_

_Naruto's pout was fixated on his face as he left his school along side Jiraiya. The man hadn't told him what this 'important matter' was, all he was told was to be prepared._

_"Old pervert?" he asked curiously as he intertwined his fingers behind his neck, "where have you been?"_

_"About" Jiraiya replied a little taken aback, "I didn't know where you were brat" he ruffled the blonde's hair affectionately, grinning as Naruto pouted and swatted away his hand, "I'm here now aren't I?"_

_After Naruto ate his fill of ramen, which was on Jiraiya they both headed off again in the white haired males convertible. Jiraiya had suddenly become very quiet and withdrawn as they approached what looked like a morgue?_

_"Old perv why are we here?" the blonde asked, his voice cracking slightly._

_"It's why I came to find you" he stated morosely, Naruto looked at his godfather frantically, his mind playing over various situations, was something wrong with him? Did something happen to Tsunade? What…_

_Naruto's eyes suddenly went wide at the sight of his godfather's stern face, he remembered the same look on his parents face when they left him. It was a look that hid everything, worry, concern…sadness._

_"Come on brat, Tsunade's inside she'll want to see you" _

_As Jiraiya got out of the car Naruto stayed in his seat, his body shaking slightly with anticipation, his fist balled tightly into fists on his lap. Jiraiya turned to look at him, he looked up and glared at the white haired male. Growing in irritation he slammed open the door, not even bothering to shut it again and stalked pass the older male and into the morgue._

_As he stalked down the hallway, he spotted the familiar blonde hair and busty figure standing in font of double doors marked 'private'. Despite of himself he could feel his agitation melt away. Tsunade turned to look at him, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears and her cheeks tinted pink, she'd obviously been drinking._

_"Old hag?" he whispered as he approached her, his curiosity getting the best of him, he looked at the closed doors and wiggled the handle to test if it was locked or not. It wasn't._

_"Naruto I'm sorry" Tsunade announced sympathetically. For a minute Naruto though she was apologizing for not being there for him for nine years, but then realisation struck him, they were in a morgue and Jiraiya had said there was a matter to attend to, what if…?_

_With one swift movement, he grasped a hold of the door handle again and pushed the door open. In front of him, in the middle of the room, were two stainless steel tables, and on top of them were two what he could only assume as bodies covered with a white sheet. Naruto carefully inched his way towards one of the tables, his hand slightly shaky as he reached out and clasped onto the white sheet. He could feel his eyes swelling up, holding his breath he quickly pulled of the white sheet and staggered backwards at the sight. On the table was his mother's body, her beautiful face cut to shreds in awkward shaky lines, her eyes gauged out and throat slit in three different places._

_Naruto's eyes went wide with shock, he could feel the hot trail of his tears as they gilded down his cheeks. He hunched over and began gagging at the sight, it was nostalgic._

_With tear stained eyes he looked back up at the body, his whole body shaking as he began sobbing uncontrollably. How could this happen? Why today? Why…?_

_...Who?_

* * *

Naruto sobbed as a tear glided down his peaceful face. Sasuke carefully leant down beside the blonde's sleeping form and gingerly wiped away the single tear, his hand shaking slightly as he stroked the blonde's cheek; it was like he was afraid Naruto would suddenly burst into flames under his touch. He looked over the blonde's face as he gave another sleepy sob, his plump pink lips shaking slightly.

Sasuke leant down and quelled the boy's shaking lips by placing his onto the others. And just like that Naruto stopped shaking, but Sasuke couldn't stop kissing him, he unconsciously closed his eyes and licked the others dry lips, asking for permission to enter, when none came. He parted from the blonde, but kept close enough so their breaths mingled in the air.

"I knew who you were" he whispered giving the blondes cheek a final kiss before he stood up and walked back out of the room, leaving Naruto to sleep peacefully.

To be continued…

* * *

A/n...AW XD the morgue is a weird place to have a nice little reunion isn't it XD reviews as always will be loved :)


	21. A Lover and a Fighter

Disclaimer: do not own

Warning: Yaoi. Death. Fluff.

A/n I think I confused a lot of people with my last chapter sorry. The answers will come in later chapters XD I love confusing people gives me more power!!

* * *

**Insomniac: A Lover and a Fighter...**

Naruto grudgingly walked along the school, not even fazed by the fact he was now 30 minutes late for his class. Any other day and any other class and he would have been in a panic and racing down the corridors, but this was Kakashi's class and he knew the grey haired teacher would be late anyway, plus he had a trick up his sleeve even if by some unholy miracle Kakashi was on time.

Naruto snickered to himself, straightening up he rubbed his eyes furiously. His eyes had been hurting since he had woken up, they were swollen and red rimed, if he didn't know any better he would have said he had been crying. But Uzumaki Naruto did not cry!

As he turned the corner, he was suddenly pushed back against the wall Naruto closed his eyes from the impact and for a short moment, his lips were captured by another's, the others body pressed into his, his body heat erupting from him into Naruto before the sensation was gone and Naruto was left there bewildered.

He blinked a couple of times, a small blush crept its way into his cheeks.

"Damn it! Whoever's fucking with me better watch out!!" he yelled getting over his initial shock.

Naruto stomped his feet a couple of times in a childish manner and made his way towards his classroom, making sure to look around for whatever bastard decided to play a prank on him. Naruto glared as Kakashi smiled and welcomed him to the classroom, he knew his glare was useless because of the slight pink tint still on his cheeks, but he wasn't just going to act as if he wasn't pissed off. He was fucking livid damn it!

"What?!" he screeched stomping his foot in the process.

Kakashi calmly walked up to the blonde, leaning over to Naruto.

"Naruto is there something you forgot today?" Naruto blinked showing he didn't quite get it, Kakashi sighed before continuing "You're school shirt Naruto"

Naruto blinked again the pink tint in his cheeks becoming a full blown blush, it looked almost painful. He gaped at the older male, as he began chuckling underneath his mask others from his class joining in shortly after.

"It's not fucking funny!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and glared at the older man.

"Naruto?" the blonde turned on his heel to face a perplexed Iruka and pouted, "why aren't you wearing a shirt?" was everyone going to show up just to add to his embarrassment?

Iruka studied the boy's defeated look for a moment before turning and spotting Sasuke, who seemed fixated on the blonde's face.

"Sasuke?" Iruka cleared his throat, "would you mind lending Naruto your shirt"

Sasuke nodded his head and began walking down towards the brunette, slowing undoing his shirt buttons in the process. Iruka knew he would have given the blonde his shirt; it wasn't such a big deal asking him because he knew Sasuke always wore a black vest underneath. As Sasuke handed Iruka his shirt he looked straight at the blonde, both boys stood in silence gazing at each other. Naruto noted Sasuke's calmer appearance from the one he usually wore, he seemed almost serine, he still looked like a smug bastard but his features were a lot softer. After a short while he's eyes unconsciously wondered down, cheeking for any signs that Sasuke was hurt, it was something he noticed he'd been doing a lot of lately. And just as he thought, there was two slight rips in the raven's black pants, one just above his knee and the other just below his hips and underneath was a small open cut, but it wasn't like the other he'd seen on him, it looked accidental like a tree branch had caught his leg or something.

"Naruto?" Iruka cleared his throat again, his cheeks boasting a slight embarrassed blush on them.

Naruto looked up at the brunette before turning his gaze back towards where Sasuke was, but he had already turned away and was now making his way back up the stairs to his desk. Iruka gingerly held out the pristine white shirt Naruto glared at the garment for a second before turning away defiantly and mumbled something under his breath. Iruka didn't quite hear all of what he'd said but he had caught Sasuke's name and not needing his charity along with various colourful words attached to it. He sighed and lowered his hand holding out the shirt, as he did his eyes caught a glimpse of something round the blonde's neck.

"Naruto isn't that…Sasuke's?" Naruto's hand quickly wrapped around the item defensively, he'd completely forgotten he was wearing it. Actually he'd never taken it off, since the day Sasuke had put it around his neck. It was his good luck charm, like Sasuke had said for it to be and stupidly he felt closer to the raven just because it was around his neck.

"It…he…"

"Fuck it! Let go!" Kiba bellowed, snapping Naruto out of his daze.

He leant to the side slightly, looking passed Iruka as the dog-lover was pushed inside the classroom, Orochimaru coming in shortly after him and placing a hard hand on Kiba's shoulder. When the snake like males eyes fell onto him, Naruto jumped and quickly grabbed the shirt Iruka was still holding and struggled to get it on, partly because he was in a panic and partly because he put his elbow in the arm hole first.

"Getting a little hot under the collar whiskers?"

"Fucking! Fuck shirt!!" he yelled trying to get his other elbow in the other arm hole.

"Professor Orochimaru how nice to see you" Kakashi chimed.

"I found your lost mutt" he stated in announce and pushed Kiba forward again, "you should keep an eye on your students. This one tried to set my office alight"

"Kiba!" Iruka scolded, choosing to ignore the slight snickers coming from who he suspected to be Neji and Naruto.

"I didn't do it fuck! I was fucking smoking and this asshole fucking spooked me so I dropped it!!" he yelled defensively, Iruka walked up to the dog-lover and placed a hand on his head as both males bowed apologetically.

Orochimaru glared at the two brunettes and scoffed as his eyes landed on Naruto, who had to be helped by Kakashi to get his shirt on properly, he watched as the blonde grinned sheepishly and thanked the older male. He couldn't understand these teachers, everyone of them seemed to have an _attachment_ to the same six boys. They treated them like a family, even after everything he tried to do to separate them, most importantly separate Kakashi from Sasuke. He had even gone as far as telling the grey haired male about Sasuke's little secret, but nothing. He wanted Sasuke to himself and with him here he couldn't get him. no matter he still had some tricks up his sleeve, if only he could get close to Naruto, then he'd be able to break Sasuke with or without Kakashi their to pick up the pieces.

"Professor?" Iruka laughed a little shyly when he finally got the pale males attention, "shouldn't you be getting back to your class?" he asked though quickly regretted it when faced with a very agitated looking Orochimaru.

After glaring at the brunette for a matter of moments he turned on his heel and left, looking over his shoulder to glance at a blushing and yelling Naruto. It was a perfect plan, he'd get close to Naruto and by getting close to the blonde, he would have Sasuke at his feet in pieces.

"What do you mean I failed!!" Naruto yelled making Kakashi flinch and rub his sore ears, "it's the fucking bastards fault!!" he continued without really thinking about what was escaping his mouth. First the strange kiss, then forgetting to wear a shirt and now this, this day could just not get any worse!

"Naruto, please calm down" Kakashi stated airily.

"No I will not!! I want a recount! A lawyer!! I want…" he trailed off in thought.

"A muzzle?" Kiba offered with a malicious grin.

"A!!...a what?" Naruto looked at his friend like he was a mad man.

"Naruto, why don't you come over for dinner tonight" Iruka asked, the blonde's whole face lit up for a moment before it was wiped clean of with the realisation that Sasuke would be there. "I'll make ramen" Iruka ignored the distant grunt from Sasuke and the giggles from his lover, his eyes stayed transfixed on the boy n front of him as he weighed the pro's and cons of the situation.

"Okay!!" the blonde yelled enthusiastically and Iruka mentally gave himself a pat on the back, whoever said he wasn't devious was wrong!

"Iruka you wouldn't be planning something would you?" Kakashi asked snapping him out of his musings.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hatake?" he smiled formally.

"Iruka" Kakashi whined and made his way over to the brunette, he slowly leant down and brushed the brunette's ear with his lips, simultaneously undoing Iruka's tie. He hated it when the brunette would use a formal tone with him, he loved it in bed but that was a different matter.

"k-k-Kakashi!" Iruka blushed a brilliant red and began trying to pry his lovers hand's off of him, and failing miserably every time he got one hand off the other would replace it.

"Fuck Kakashi get a room!" Kiba yelled as he joined a gawking Naruto, the dog-lover flinch when Kakashi turned and smiled at him.

"What a good idea. Is your room free by any chance?"

"Get your own fucking room!"

"But yours would be in better quality"

"What the fucks that supposed to mean!!" he continued to yell indignantly.

"Oh, nothing"

_Ride it, ride it, let me feel you…_

Sasuke grunted as he got up from his seat and once more decided down the stairs and out of the room, making sure to close the door behind him. Naruto looked at Kakashi then to Iruka, his curiosity etching away at him.

"What the fuck do you mean?!" Sasuke yelled his fist connecting painfully with the wall.

"_Now, now Sasuke loosing your temper will not help your cause" _

"What the fuck do you mean?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"_It was in the newspapers, there was a picture of two people leaving the scene. I suspect you know who they are"_ he growled into his phone, how could he have been so fucking careless_? "You, Tobi and I will be going to set things straight. They didn't get your face so you're fine but we're taking extra precautions"_

"Like?"

"_There was a witness we overlooked. Tonight he'll be dealt with, thoroughly" _Sasuke blanched, his heart rate sped up abnormally. Just thinking about what he had to do was enough to make him loose his lunch. _"And Sasuke. Don't make any more mistakes or they'll suffer"_ with that said Deidara hung up the phone.

Sasuke stayed planted to his spot for a few more minutes. His mind replaying how he could have made such an amateurish mistake, though he really didn't need to. He already knew why, it was because his mindset was constantly on Naruto and not on the task at hand. He knew he should forget about Naruto, but he couldn't so that wasn't an option. So what? Apologize sprung into mind.

Sighing heavily he made his way back towards the classroom, he knew what he had to do, and he'd do it tonight.

Sasuke pushed the door open with a little more force then necessary, sending Naruto, Kiba and Kakashi flying backwards, his eye twitched we're they eavesdropping?

"I-i-i-it's n-not what it looks like!" Naruto bellowed and started scrabbling away from Sasuke's heated gaze.

"Naruto"

* * *

Naruto idly rubbed his sore cheek, okay maybe that wasn't the best idea he had, had but that didn't mean Sasuke had to hit him. Well strictly speaking he didn't hit him, he had run into a table but it was still the damn bastard's fault!

"Man what the fuck was his problem" Kiba moaned beside him, Naruto let out a short snort of laughter. The dog-lover had bore the full brunt of Sasuke's fury, he had tried to jump out of the window only to be caught by the collar of his shirt and thrown back into the classroom a livid Sasuke on his tail.

Naruto smiled to himself as they continued walking towards their dorm rooms, although it wasn't quite how he'd imagined it Sasuke was actually starting to act like Sasuke. After fighting and pinning the dog lover to the floor the raven had looked over his shoulder and had smirked at him, it wasn't a smile but in its own Sasuke-ish way it was. But the point was he'd actually acknowledged him, weeks without a single look or word.

Naruto idly rubbed his elbows up and down his sides, taking in the feel of the raven's shirt and his sent. He knew he was acting like a love sick sentimental puppy, but he didn't care as long as it was Sasuke who was the only one to have that effect on him and he would refuse every word up and down if asked about it.

"Won't it be a little weird with you and blade in the same room? Dude what if he tries to rape you?" Naruto glared daggers at his insensitive friend, who merely shrugged him off, "it's a possibility Sasuke's a sexual frustrated bastard. He's always had one night stands what with everything going on with the Akatsuki" Kiba clasped his hands over his mouth.

"The what?"

"Shit" Kiba waved his arms franticly in the air, "forget I ever said anything! Fuck if blade ever fucking knows I said that…I'm dead" the brunette hunched his shoulders a sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry dog-breath!" Naruto slapped the brunette on the back, "I won't tell him"

"Dude you're a lifesaver"

As they reached the fourth floor of the dorm building, both boys froze in their stride, what the fuck was Sasuke doing there? He was a few feet away from them, leaning against the wall next to Naruto's room.

"Hn" Sasuke replied holding his phone to his ear, he began rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration as he continued half listening to the conversation on the other end. He could hear Kakashi trying to molest Iruka again, the phone occasionally being dropped in the processes.

He grunted in announce, taking another long drag of his cigarette, "tell me why the hell I'm meting the moron here?"

"_We needed to get you out of the house to make preparations" _

"For a fucking dinner?"

"_Well you see Sasuke it isn't quite that simple"_ Iruka began, another bang signalling the phone had been dropped again.

"_What Iruka's__ saying is, we need you out of the house to have some sex_" Kakashi chimed.

"_No! Sasuke don't listen to him" _Iruka squawked a little indignantly,_ "Kakashi let go! We have to ah! Go be nice to Naruto"_

Sasuke sighed and pocketed his phone it was anyone's guess how he still managed to keep his sanity after living with those two throughout most of his life. Taking another drag of his cigarette he leant backwards and laid his head on the wall, his coal black eyes squinted under the lights in the hall as he stared up at the ceiling. How long does it take to get back to the dorm room?

Luckily he didn't have to wait any longer he tore his eyes away from the ceiling and looked to his side at Naruto who was trying really hard to act nonchalant.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke sighed at the cold tone he noted that Naruto had even left out calling him a bastard.

"Iruka and Kakashi didn't think you could make it to the apartment in one piece so they sent me" he replied without missing a beat, taking another drag of his cigarette he watched out of the corner of his eye as Naruto stalked into the room.

Sasuke scoffed Naruto was a really bad actor, he knew he missed him and was happy to see him. the way he had looked at him in the classroom cleared up any doubts he had had about whether the blonde still had feelings for him or not. They may not be as strong as they once were but they were still there and that's what mattered. It was selfish to keep Naruto's feelings to himself even after he had hurt and shut Naruto out of his life, but he couldn't help being selfish when Naruto was in the equation he wanted him all to himself and wasn't afraid to say it.

He wanted Naruto to love him and only him, like he loved him and only him.

Sasuke only had to wait a couple of minutes before Naruto was fully dressed out of his uniform. Both boys walked silently towards the teachers apartments, every now and then Naruto would chance side glances at Sasuke, he did look slightly happier, like a weight had been lifted or something. But something was niggling at him, what Kiba had said about the Akatsuki, were they the ones who were consistently phoning Sasuke up? Naruto sighed in defeat, even if the dog-lover was right about them Sasuke would never tell him he wasn't even sure he'd ask, remembering the last time he had tried to get some information out of the raven.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto pouted and turned his gaze away from Sasuke calculating gaze.

"Who said I was thinking?"

"You can't fool me Naruto" Sasuke smirked, he couldn't help but adding, "I can smell the smoke"

"Don't act like you still fucking know me!!" the blonde yelled turning on his heel so he was now face to face with Sasuke.

"I never claimed to still know you" he glared and walked around the smaller boy, "take your own advice moron"

"What's that supposed to mean you fucking jerk!"

Sasuke turned on his heel and looked down at the blonde, his glare intensifying "It means moron! You don't know me either!"

"Because you won't let me!" Naruto was starting to feel a little stupid, he could see out of the corner of his eyes he and Sasuke were making a scene, he was also very aware of the tears that were starting to swell up in his eyes.

"It's safer if you didn't-"

"If I didn't what?! If id didn't love you! If I didn't_ want_ to get to know you! If what?!" Naruto starting heavily panting after his tirade, he watched Sasuke shocked face for a second before storming pass him and making is way towards Iruka and Kakashi's apartment.

Sasuke growled and stormed after the blonde moron. He glared at anyone and everyone around him who had begun mutter and whispering to each other, but he couldn't even begin to comprehend what they were saying about him. Naruto's accusing and saddened voice kept rebounding and echoing through his mind. His heart clenched at the sight of the blonde's usually bright eyes reduced to tears, god he really was an asshole!

As he reached his foster brother's apartment the door was already open, a little paper sign was stuck on the door.

'Sorry we had to go. Asuma and Kurenai invited us out for drinks, be back later have fun. Naruto eat as much as you like'

Sasuke's eye twitched, those damn adults had set him up. As he walked into the dinning room, he could see what Iruka had meant by preparations. The dinner table was laden with candles and a well cooked meal that had obviously taken the brunette ages to prepare. Naruto was already seated at the table, scowling and miserably looking over the food, his eyes still filled with unshed tears. Sasuke sighed and seated himself opposite the blonde, propping his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his knuckles.

"Are you just going to sit there?" he asked, his voice coming out quiet and husky.

"I have nothing to say"

"You had quite a lot to say back there. Or do you need an audience to yell at me"

"You bastard!" Naruto seethed, standing up in his fury.

"I have nothing to say because I've said it already!" the blonde yelled, "You're an asshole! A fucking bastard I wish you would just leave me alone, as long as I see you I won't be able to get over you! So leave!!"

Sasuke growled and swallowed his comeback quietly he got up out of his seat and walked around the corner. As he walked out of the apartment door, he could hear Naruto dry sobs, he was tempted to turn around and embrace the boy, but Naruto had made himself quite clear he'd really fucked this one up, what had happened to apologizing to him? What happened to making amends for being the stupid prick he was?

Sasuke halted in the middle of the hallway, his fists tightly clenched at his side. Uchiha pride be damned! He was going to apologize to Naruto even if it didn't get the blonde back in his arms he had to apologize, he had to tell Naruto he loved him, fuck he had to do something! Turning on his heel Sasuke bumped into something and fell backwards, landing very ungracefully on his bottom. He blinked a couple of times before turning his gaze to what he'd bump into, his eye feel on shaking blonde hair.

"I don't need to know, I don't need to know anything" Naruto chanted, "I just want you, just you bastard"

Sasuke hands entangled themselves in the forest of blonde hair as he rest his chin on the boy head.

"I'm sorry Naruto. One day…I'll tell you one day" azure eye's met coal black before their lips met. Both boys relished in the sensation of the other, this is what he wanted, this is all he needed, each other was all they needed.

"I'm" kiss "so" kiss "sorry"

"I know" kiss "you are" kiss.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's hips into his, without separating from their heated kiss he got back onto his feet Naruto enveloping his legs around the Uchiha's hips as Sasuke carried him back towards the apartment.

* * *

Sasuke cradled the small blonde in his arms, the rustling of their blankets echoing off of silent walls.

"erm…Sasuke" Naruto murmured in his sleep nuzzling into the Uchiha's broad chest.

Sasuke looked over the blonde's mesh of hair at the alarm clock, sighing when he realised what time it was. He kissed Naruto chastely on the forehead before untangling their bodies, which was more difficult then he had initailly thought, as the blonde's arms were tightly wrapped around his neck. After struggling to get the blonde off of him, he chuckled softly as Naruto replaced him with a pillow.

"Love you"

"Me you" Naruto mumbled sleepily.

It took him half an hour to get dressed and out of his old dorm room. And was now waiting patiently for Deidara to pick him up, his anxiety had calmed down since he'd received the phone call, he knew what he had to do he knew exactly what was needed of him. It was automatic, he didn't really know why he'd gotten so flustered earlier it wasn't like this would be the first time he had to dirty his hands. Sasuke sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, it was natural, to Sasuke it was natural to kill to take another's life, whether they be innocent or dirtier then he. It was his life, it was what Itachi had wanted of him, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He endured it because otherwise more innocent blood would have to be shed, innocent blood of those he loves.

A black chrome Mercedes appeared and stopped mere inches away from him, he glared at the driver and got into the back seat, he closed his eyes and remembered just why he was doing this. For Kakashi and Iruka, for his friends and for Naruto.

"Put these on" Deidara ordered, throwing a pair of black gloves into the back seat.

"Hn. Who is it?"

"His names Jacob Cain some reporter"

"Hn" Sasuke nodded his understanding as if it was a normal conversation, which to him it was. He qiuckly grabbed the gloves and put them on.

"Zetsu has been watching his house for the past three days. He hasn't got any family and friends are rare. He's on his own tonight, so we'll have the chance to have a quiet word with Mr. Cain" Deidara smirked, "while I talk you and Tobi will be dousing his house in petrol. The tanks are in the back"

Sasuke tuned out the rest of the conversation, he really didn't like detail all he was concerned about was what he had to do and that was that. That was his only priority.

As they reached a small mansion, Sasuke pulled up the hood of his jacket and got out of the car followed shortly by Deidara and Tobi. The raven noticed Sasori and Zetsu were already here, the red head joined Deidara as he entered the house while Zetsu made himself comfortable in the drivers seat to his car. Sasuke glared at the older male and joined Tobi at the boot of the car, helping the masked male he picked up a couple of petrol tanks and lowered them to the floor.

"Hello Sasuke" Tobi chimed and gave a short casual wave Sasuke glared at the black haired male and continued unloading the rest of the oil.

Behind him he could hear Deidara and Sasori struggling with the reporter. He sighed and picked up one of the tanks hoisting it up onto his shoulder and leant down to pick up another, he looked at Tobi as the male continued waving cheerfully at him.

"Are we going to empty them or just place them around and have a trail of oil leading towards it?" he asked in a clipped tone.

"Whatever Sasuke thinks is best!"

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes and made his way over to the house, the sounds of struggling had died down so only the soft chirping of crickets was all he could hear.

Sasuke looked around the area making sure there was no sign of anyone else in the vicinity. Luckily for them, Jacob Cain was a pretty well of reporter and lived on private land, the nearest house was miles away, so there was no chance of neighbours calling the police or anyone getting caught in the cross fire. Sasuke was silently grateful no one knew what he did, he knew his friends had an idea of what he got up to and thanks to Orochimaru Kakashi knew _exactly _what he got himself into.

After placing the tanks by the main pillar of the house, he straightened up and ignored the reporter's pleas for mercy, he walked back out towards the car and picked up two more tanks, growling at Tobi who had decided not to do anything as he passed. It wasn't long before Deidara remerged from the building along with Sasori, the long haired blonde had a slit lip and a dark scowl on his face as he approached the Uchiha.

"Burn it!" he ordered.

Sasuke nodded and picked up the small watering can full of petrol left in the boot, having already set the other tanks so that they would set each other off. As he approached the tanks he idly looked around the house, there weren't much in it some ornaments here and there and random newspaper clippings that he guessed he himself had written, there was only one photo. As Sasuke looked over the happy faces of what he presumed where him and his family his heart clenched, but he quickly shrugged off the feeling. With great precision he slowly poured the petrol over the tanks taking off the lids as he passed each one, when he'd finished he idly walked around the room for a bit, the watering can titled on it's side.

Placing a cigarette between his lips he slowly walked out of the room, the watering can still tilt on his side when he was certain he wasn't going to get caught in the fire he lit his cigarette, throwing down his match onto the black liquid. Sasuke didn't turn around to watch as the petrol set alight and the flames quickly sped towards the building, a loud bang popped his ear drums.

"ARHHHHH!!" Sasuke eyes widened in both shock and horror, he turned towards a smirking Deidara.

He was still alive, Jacob Cain was still alive. Sasuke's expression stayed the same throughout the years of doing this he'd learnt not to show any emotion in front of the others, but that scream, that painful agonising scream echoed through his mind. No matter how many people he'd killed Sasuke had never gotten used to their screams, they always had the same effect on him, it was nostalgic their screams were all painfully etched into his memory. Every second of every hour he could hear those screams, and it sickened him to the core. All saying the same thing.

_Mo__nster. Murderer._

Deidara approached Sasuke and patted his back the raven looked up and nodded as the blonde signalled for him to get into the car. Sasuke complied and got back into the car, he watched the house crumble and burn from his window as Deidara turned around a sped away, off the main roads to be on the safe side. Sasuke glared out of the window and ignored all attempts at a conversation the others tried to make with him.

Why didn't it get any easier?

His jaw tightened as he remembered the first time he was made to kill someone, because he had initially refused to take someone's life, Deidara had forcibly held his hands over a knife and guided them. Each cut and each scream had killed him inside, after hours of cutting up the woman she finally died of blood loss. It was then Sasuke had decided he would kill on his own it was his way of saying sorry. Allowing them quick deaths was his way of apologizing…

…killing was his way of saying sorry…

Even in his own mind that still didn't make any sense, nothing could condole what he had done. Nothing, he was as guilty as the Akatsuki, his only difference to them was…

Naruto.

* * *

A/N: fuck! that was long - -; That was shit T-T i'm loosing the touch i never had T-T hehe random murder scenes are fun


	22. Weekend: part one

Disclaimer: ...if i have to put this here it kinda defeats the point of saying i own naruto...

Warning: sasunaru. randomness...

**_read me!!_** this chapter has a lemon in it and no that isn't the citrus kind but the hot sweaty man sex kind…in a pool. XD don't worry for those who don't like reading them they'll be warning so just skim over it, K? it is M rated after all.

I wanted to make this chapter angst worthy, but that idea quickly died when my pizza arrived. So there's angsting (prior pizza) and smut (eating pizza). Strange fact about me. I - for some fucked up cosmic reason - can't write without the tv on even when i'm not actually watching the screen….weird.

This chapter is dedicated to narutolovesme and Kzdatgurl because i promise them a one-shot of the sex scene i left out last chapter and have yet to get round to it --' sorry guys

* * *

**Insomniac: weekend: part one**

Naruto glared daggers at the male beside him, but instead flinching under his intense glare or better yet bursting into flames, he seemed amused. Amused. The bastard had no right to be amused!

His day could not get any worse, first he had woken up to find the bastard had fucked off again! Then he had gone to all his classes waited for a good hour before moving on until he'd finally bumped into his supposed friends who had conveniently forgotten to inform him that they had the day off. And _then_ if his day wasn't already one big fucking mess the bastard, who had yet to burst into flames, informed him ever so polity that they were going to his house, needless to say Naruto wasn't a very happy bunny.

Not that he didn't want to go to the Uchiha's house he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious. But it was they way Sasuke asked him, hell if the bastard wanted him to come he should be more polite and not fight with him.

Well Sasuke dragged. Naruto fought.

But he had put up a fight, on the morals of being stubborn and besting the raven, which in turn resulted in Sasuke dragging him away, kicking and screaming and when he turned in the right direction biting, he snickered knowing he bit Sasuke hard enough to leave a nice scar, to his car. All he fucking wanted was for Sasuke to beg him to go with him. Was that really such a big thing to ask of the Uchiha?

He snickered at the mental image of the Uchiha heir on his hands and knees. It seemed plausible to him.

"It's never going to happen, idiot" Sasuke interrupted his mental image, since when was he a mind reader?

Naruto scowled, turning away from the raven beside him.

He was nerous to say the least. He and the bastard had just gotten back together and now they were driving at least two hours away from their school. Alone. But he'd never admit that to sasuke so instead he'd just blame it on the raven's impoliteness. Yeah, that was a good plan.

Sasuke had informed him, after some poking and prodding, that Kakashi had thought they needed to be reacquainted with one another and that last night wasn't enough. He swore the man had camera's everywhere that or he could somehow had a sixth perverse sense to what had occurred in his apartment and later in their own dorm room. Probably both. But then again it was probably Naruto's big mouth that had confirmed his suspicions, not that Naruto blabbed about such personal things, he just didn't see the trap the male had lead him into.

The damned perverted teacher had backed him into a corner - literally - and began interrogating him like he was some odd ball suspect in a murder case.

And well…Naruto buckled. He couldn't help it the questions seemed innocent enough at the time: did you have fun last night? You and Sasuke back together? What's with the limp? That many times?!

Okay so maybe be should have seen it coming. Naruto growled.

"Will you stop fucking growling!" Sasuke scolded.

Naruto looked back towards his partner, wondering just when he had become so temperamental. Who was he kidding Sasuke was always temperamental but never this fidgety, it unnerved him Sasuke hadn't stopped tapping the steering wheel or unconsciously tugging at the bandages wrapped around his arms since he'd found him. And what worried him further was that he hadn't lit up a cigarette in over 5 hours, not that he was complaining, it was kind of nice being able to breath. But stranger yet he'd flinched when Kiba had lit up, only slightly unnoticeable to someone who wasn't as susceptible to body language as Naruto was.

But however slight it was, it was there and Naruto wanted to know why. But every time he opened his mouth to ask, his voice got lodged in his throat as his words from the other night came flooding back into his head.

'_I'll__ wait when you're ready I'll listen. I won't ask any more as long as you promise to stay with me'_

Naruto mentally scolded himself for the moment of sentimental stupidity. Fucking Sasuke always brought out the worst in him.

"Hey! Hey Sasuke guess what happened yesterday!" he yelled breaking the uncomfortable silence they had somehow wiggled themselves into. "Some jack aesed, prick kissed me! Can you believe it!" he laughed, but stopped when a pink tint flushed Sasuke's ivory cheeks. If he wasn't as totally confused as to why Sasuke was blushing, he would have thought the Uchiha looked cute like that, he'd never seen Sasuke blush, hell Naruto had just figured he couldn't blush.

He was damn certain Sasuke lacked tear ducts and the muscles used to smile.

"About that-"

"Bastard that was you!!" Naruto yelled, the sound throbbing his already abused eardrums.

"It wasn't my fault-"

"Like hell it wasn't! Why the hell did you kiss me?! I was going insane! I thought I had a stalker!" he pouted and threw his hands up in exasperation Sasuke scoffed fighting the urge to pull over and jump the blonde then and there. "No, no, no! I'm serious! Bastard stop fucking laughing at me!!"

"I'm right next to you, you moron you don't have to shout"

Naruto once again pouted and turned away from the raven favouring the moving sights of buildings and people outside.

"I thought it was Orochimaru" he mumbled. Sasuke flinched. The blonde shivered his deceitful mind providing him with mental images of the snake male's lips on his.

Once again they settled into the silence, but a more comfortable one.

It took them another hour of – Sasuke speed – driving before the raven turned into a long driveway and parked before a very, very expensive looking mansion. Naruto ogled. He'd never seen something so beautiful and … huge before. Hell he thought his small apartment complex was big but this; this blew his 'home' out of the waters. The Uchiha's mansion was at least ten times bigger then his whole building.

"Fuck…"

Sasuke smirked, opening the passenger side door as his boyfriend momentarily lapsed into shock induced coma. He smirk only grew as he pulled up one of Naruto's arms and draped it lazily behind his neck before he lifted the still comatose blonde onto his shoulder and started towards the doors of his home.

He fished out his keys from his jeans pocket his smirk suddenly growing into a devilish grin as his hand rested upon his blonde's sexy ass. After some tactful foddering and a few select curse words the Uchiha heir managed to get the door unlocked and upon entering his once abandoned home set of the alarm.

He winced, only managing to keep his blonde on his shoulder as Naruto practically jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound.

He scowled making his way over to the alarm box and punched in the code. Immediately the sound stopped only to be replaced by Naruto's loud voice.

"Bastard what was that?" came the blonde's panicked voice, "and why the fuck am I on your shoulder?! Bastard put me down right this-"

Naruto's rant was cut short as Sasuke released his hold on the blonde boy and allowed his small body to fall of his shoulder and onto the laminated floor below with a dull 'thud'

"You really need to stop selectively listening to what I say" the blonde pouted, rubbing his now throbbing bottom with his hands.

His pout became a gentle smile as the Uchiha loomed over him with his all superior smirk in place. Normally Naruto would have been slightly irked at the Uchiha's all mighty superior complex but not now. Now his smirk only told the blonde that his bastard wasn't acting weird any more. And for that he was happy.

No one liked an angsting Uchiha. However sexy he looked doing it.

But he still wanted to know why his royal asshole had acted strange in the first place. He shrugged. Maybe he could casually ask him later, but for now his mind was set on other things.

Naruto eyes bulged and Sasuke was briefly worried they would fall out of his sockets.

"Have you got a swimming pool?" he asked his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Sasuke measured up the pro's and cons of telling the blonde that yes he did have a pool. But in the end no amount of cons could diminish the pro of seeing his little blonde in a bathing suit.

"Hn" with that said, he grabbed a very confused blonde's wrist and made his way towards the back door and outside changing areas.

After some struggling – on Naruto's part – both boys dressed, in separate changing rooms – much to Sasuke's trudging – and made their way towards the heated pool. Naruto was the first in, running ahead of his raven companion and belly flopping in without a second thought.

He'd never been in a swimming pool, well he'd been in a public one but they were always too crowded to move let alone swim so they didn't count. He closed his eyes, leisurely swimming on his back.

After a few moments of lazy swimming blonde brows furrowed and he straightened himself to glare at the raven haired teen who had yet to enter the pool. Sasuke wasn't one for swimming, he did it occasionally only as a form of exercise so instead he rested his legs over the side, relishing in the warmth and wetness the water provided to his feet.

After the night he'd had he loved the time he managed to squeeze with his blonde idiot. He mentally thanked Kakashi for pushing him into deciding to take Naruto away. Really he had never thought of some private alone time with Naruto, the thought never really crossed his mind. Although he briefly scolded himself in choosing to stay in his old childhood home his father had built, but it was his only choice if he wanted to utilise the weekend fully. His 'other' home was further from their school and would take them at least a day of non-stop driving to get there.

He hadn't been back within these walls since Kakashi's father had taken him in and was reminded why as soon as he stepped a foot within the building. But Naruto made it better. He made everything better. The blonde haired boy was like a nightlight within the darkest of rooms. He made everything that much brighter, even within the confines of the Uchiha's heart.

A place that's as black as the midnight starless sky.

"Hey, hey!" Naruto ranted, interrupting Sasuke's inner mantra, "afraid you'll shiver up like a prune if you come in? I think you have 'I must be better then you, scum' issues. Wanna talk about them?" he smirked, "'cause I'm here to tune you out" he grinned.

"Moron, your the one who has 'issues'" he scoffed, kicking water into the blonde's face as he approached.

"That's not a nice thing to say" he feigned sorrow. Pouting as the raven smirked at him.

Sasuke's eyes went slightly wide as Naruto lifted himself on the edge and placed his damp head on the Uchiha's dry lap.

"I want you to _come_ with me" Naruto whined. Idly playing with the string on Sasuke's swimming shorts.

--x--Lemon warning --x--

Sasuke licked his lips unconsciously at Naruto's hidden meaning.

Naruto's hand stopped playing with the sting between his fingers, letting the rough material fall back onto the Uchiha's lap. He moved his now unoccupied hand to the hem of Sasuke's blue and black shorts, sliding them between the material and flesh as he pressed his lips gently against Sasuke's toned stomach, relishing in the warmth that seeped into his through his lips.

He let his lips linger on pale skin longer then was necessary before he moved to place another round of butterfly kisses down his raven boyfriend's abdomen, his fingers pressing against the raven's sensitive flesh.

Sasuke lifted himself of the concrete floor as Naruto tried to pull of his swimming shorts. He smirked. He knew they should be getting 'reacquainted' with each like Kakashi had suggested, but it was the blonde who had made the first move so he found comfort in the fact that he wasn't alone.

After all physical touch, in their case, spoke more then words.

Naruto licked his lips unconsciously at the sight of Sasuke. He moved his lips over the Uchiha's length before timidly closing them over heated flesh. Sasuke bit back a moan that tried escaping from his throat and placed a comforting but encouraging hand on top of blonde spikes. He gulped, letting a shaky lust filled breathe escape his parted lips as Naruto licked the tip of his cock and moved to take him further into his mouth.

Naruto gulped nervously and Sasuke grunted, smirking around his lover's cock his confidence growing with each strained moan, as sucked and nipped at the tantalising flesh in his mouth.

Sasuke's eyes stayed trained on the blonde head bopping up and down on between his legs, he groaned feeling a familiar heat grow in the pit of his stomach. His hand unconsciously tightened, gripping at blonde locks.

Sasuke was starting to grow impatient from Naruto's teasing licks and sucks but reminded himself that the blonde was a retard in all things sexual. For once he was never happier to have such a strong will. He gulped, craning his neck and closing his eyes as Naruto continued his torturous pace. Naruto closed his eyes as he took the Uchiha's length completely into his mouth, deep throating himself. He sucked and licked the raven's heated flesh, ignoring his gag reflexes.

"Naruto" Sasuke growled out as he emptied his seed into the blonde's mouth.

Naruto greedily swallowed his lovers load and pulled away licking his lips lazily, his elbows resting either side of Sasuke's legs. He smirked. Obsidian orbs met with amused blue ones. Naruto winked, pushing himself of the side and lazily swimming backwards.

Sasuke watched his strange boyfriend through lust filled eyes, before sighing and entering the water with as much grace he could muster after his climax. Naruto smirked, he'd have to remember his negotiation tactics for other times when Sasuke decided he was going to be a stubborn ass. His smirk grew as he continued avoiding the Uchiha as he advanced towards him. Naruto had to admit, Sasuke looked wet and feral.

The bottom of the blonde's foot grazed against the bottom of the swimming pool and he stopped swimming backwards, instead favouring to swim to the side. He knew what he started wasn't the end and by the way Sasuke smirked at him, he knew it to. His fingers found their way to them hem of his soaking wet swimming shorts before he pulled them down and threw them over his shoulder, not caring where they landed. With two fingers he waved his lover over, seductively.

Sasuke held back a fit of laughter at the blonde's obvious impatient. So who was Sasuke to make him wait any longer?

As Sasuke approached Naruto the blonde's smirk completely fell from his features only to be replaced by a bright grin as he flung his arms around his raven counterpart and locked their lips, not waiting for an invitation Sasuke's tongue darted between his impatient blondes pink lips and began devouring his mouth. He could feel his cock twitch back to life, as Naruto's legs suddenly wrapped around his waist, small whimpers and moans escaped the mouth he was currently devouring. He pushed the boys back harshly against the wall of the swimming pool, not once leaving his delectable mouth he'd missed so much. Why had he broken up with Naruto again?

Whatever the reason, he didn't care; he had the boy now and planned to use their time together wisely….

…however long they had.

Sasuke tore his lips away from Naruto's only to replace them on the boy's neck.

"sa-Sasuke get on with it" the blonde panted. That time Sasuke did chuckle.

"Egger?" he asked nuzzling into the blonde's neck.

Not bothering waiting for a response, Sasuke's hand leisurely travelled up from his thigh down the blonde's spine and to his entrance. Naruto gulped, knowing full well what was going to happen and the pain that followed.

Sasuke inserted a finger making the boy above him arch. He figured seeing as they were in water, lube really wasn't a big deal. When Naruto adjusted to the first digit Sasuke entered another and started making scissoring motions to prepare the boy. Naruto groaned and thrust down impaling himself onto the raven's digits. He wanted Sasuke to do what he had done the night before, he couldn't wait.

Almost if Sasuke sensed is impatient thoughts he removed his fingers and aligned himself at the blonde's entrance.

"Ready?" he asked, his voice low and hoarse.

Naruto simply nodded, holding his breath awaiting the oncoming pain. Sasuke placed his hands tightly onto tanned hips and with on thrust, buried himself into the blonde idiot. His breath hitched and his knees threatened to buckle from the sensation of being once again inside his blonde. Naruto wiggled, informing him he was now adjusted before Sasuke pulled almost all the way out only to slam back into Naruto's welcoming heat.

Naruto arched his back as Sasuke began a steady but harsh rhythm. He groaned in annoyance because Sasuke hadn't found that spot that would send him into total bliss.

"Bastard…harder" he groaned, his back pounding mercilessly into the wall, "faster!"

Sasuke complied with every breathless order, his brows furrowing in slight irritation when he couldn't find the blonde's prostrate. And from the water that splashed between theirs bodies every thrust he made. Maybe sex in the pool wasn't one of the best idea's he'd ever had. But when they need hits you, all you can do is play into it's hands.

"There Sasuke! there" Naruto's breathless pants sparred him on more. His thrust's began to pick up speed and become more erratic.

Naruto ignored the pain that he felt in his back from being repeatedly pushed into the wall and his now tired limbs. He could deal with a little pain he wasn't a wuss, though it did help having a 'distraction'. He moaned as Sasuke's hand tightly wrapped around his own cock and began pumping in rhythm of his thrusts, moving his hips he met Sasuke's thrust for thrust. He was so close. So very, _very_ close.

"Sasuke" he practically yelled as he came into Sasuke's hand.

The feel of Naruto's muscles tightening around him combined with the blonde's sexy voice screaming his name pushed Sasuke over to the edge and with one final harsh thrust, he to came inside the blonde boy. Resting his head against below Naruto's chin he struggled to return his breathing to normal before he pulled out of the boy. Naruto giggled.

--x-- Lemon over --x--

"You were better the fist time" he joked.

"Funny" Sasuke smirked, "so were you"

Keeping his hands on the blonde's thighs he walked calmly towards the stairs, being careful not to trip he grabbed on of the bars and hoisted himself out of the pool.

"I'm tired, Sasuke" Naruto breathed, leaning his damp forehead on Sasuke's pale shoulder before letting exhaustion take him.

"tch, moron"

Sasuke walked through his old childhood home, not caring that he was leaving a trail of water as he made his way upstairs and towards his old bedroom. He stopped a few feet short of his room, his breathing hitched as he looked at the door to his parent's room. yellow police tape still wrapped around the door. He sighed, that only served as a painful reminder that not only did it happen but how long he'd been away from this place.

He'd never sold his childhood home because although it was a constant reminder of what he had and what he lost, he had had some good memories within these walls. Memories, he didn't want to forget. But, he sighed, the bad memories always dominated the good.

He used his foot to open the door to his bedroom, as his hands were currently filled with a sleeping blonde idiot. Sasuke laid Naruto onto the bed after pulling back the covers then crawled in next to him. He wrapped his arms possesively around the smaller boy's shoulders holding Naruto tightly to his chest.

And before he could stop himself, he fell asleep.

To be continued...


	23. In dreams come reality

disclaimer: not mine

warning: yaoi and this probably wont make sense.

A/N: long chapter to make up for it beign late...my bad.

* * *

**In dreams come reality**

He awoke to darkness, with dawn impending. He turned on his side, where he saw the form of his sleeping lover. Naruto's chest rose and fell with each gentle breath he took. His lips titled up ever so slightly into a child's smile. It astounded him, really, even in his sleep Naruto smiled, unknowingly. He reached out and gently stroked the blonde's cheek, as if frightened his touch would set the boys skin alight. Naruto's skin felt smooth underneath his fingertips, even his whisker like scars were smooth. Naruto whimpered softly, unconsciously moving towards his hand, his smile widening as he slept.

He sat up, taking in his surrounding. The window on his right looked over the backyard he could see a lone figure, a child, playing in the grass. A woman sat watching her son playing, the long strands of her hair falling carelessly around her seated body. He tore his sore eyes away from the beautiful sight back to look around the room. It had suddenly gotten much darker, colder. He looked to his side, but where Naruto should have been lay nothing, not even the ruminants of where his blonde had been sleeping. It was if he hadn't even been there to begin with. His heart sank as he got up and walked out of his bedroom.

The scenery around him was not that of his childhood home as he stepped out into the empty corridor, its walls laden with thick black paint, door after door appeared to his side. The brass on the door knobs shone with a silver incandescent with moonlight. He ignored them. He knew full well what lay behind the doors.

He continued down the hallway, tuning out the screams and cries for help as he walked. Coming to a long stairwell he haltered for a second before descending each step carefully. When he got to the bottom, he saw him sitting on the windowsill staring out into the backyard, from looking at his reflection he could see the man smiling.

"_There's my family"_ the man whispered, as if speaking to himself more then he was speaking to him. _"My reason for living…have you got a reason? To keep going on? Or is killing all you can do?" _his words turned from loving to loathing in a matter or seconds. Every word was spat out like venom.

"I have…" he stopped.

"_You have him, I know. But do you really love him?"_

"Of course I do"

"_The boy who brings you hope your sole reason for living, your tie to your mortality. Is that what he truly means to you? You live for him and yet your life is hidden from his view. He's saving someone, loving someone he doesn't even know."_

He tore his eyes away from the males reflection to the woman, seated upon the grass her flowing hair descending down her back like a vale. The woman's eyes refused to meet his, the shadows cast from the darkness of the scenery hid her face from his view. He was thankful. She watched the child playing across the yard, his head bowed and form hunched over as he started playing with a lone frog.

He sighed, looking away. "It can't be helped…" he knew he was lying, and from the sound of the older male's laughter, he knew as well.

"_Can not be helped? Could my death not have__ been prevented? Could the lives of my wife, of so many others not have been saved?"_ he winced, such a vindictive tone did not belong on a man with such beauty…such resemblance to… _"He disserves better than you. And you know it that is why you do not tell him. You're scared he'll leave you. Like so many others have done. If he knew the truth what do you think he would do? Carry on loving you?"_

"Leave me be" he shook his head defiantly; his hands gripping the side of his face, covering his ears "leave me alone!"

The man chuckled again, his voice sounding more and more unlike his own. The male turned in his seat staring straight at Sasuke. He found himself flinch under those eyes and take an unconscious step backwards.

"_No, no, no Sasuke. We will never let you be__"_ the male's face twisted into his brothers. His wrists bled uncontrollably by his side as he smirked and continued._ "You're too weak to fight us off. You've always been so weak and vulnerable little brother. Love has done this to you your hate has faded making you the pitiful little child you were back then. You could not save mother and father and now you can not even save yourself from your own dreams. What makes you think you can protect him, hm?"_

He growled his brothers face taking up another person's form. The perfect mirror image of himself stared at him, his lips twisting into a malicious smile.

"_What makes you think little Sasuke…that he would __**want **__you? Poor little Sasuke, still has so much to learn"_

"Shut up!" he yelled at himself, his whole body beginning to shake with rage…no, not rage…with fear.

"_Little, little Sasuke. What have you done?"_

He scowled and turned towards the open door to the back yard. Before he had even begun thinking about going out into the yard his feet unconsciously moved towards the door, it was only when he was outside, amidst the trees and foliage did he relies where he was and where his feet were taking him. He walked towards the small child. Still crouching and playing with a frog, his feet making a squelching sound as he walked through the mud and god knows what else until he reached the child, a foot or less behind him.

He could barely make out the figure amongst the darkness and because of his awkward crouching position, but Sasuke really didn't need to. He knew who he was.

The small child picked up the frog, cradling in his tiny hands as he got back to his feet and turned towards him.

"I_t's dead" _the child paused for a moment, looking down at the dead creature laying on the palms of is hands, _"why does it die?" _

"I don't know"

"_Will I die?"_

He looked away from the child, whispering "…everyone dies"

The child titled his head slightly, the wisps of his hair moving across his forehead and across his eyes. Sasuke's hands tightened at his side. "Everyone…"

"_Will you kill me? Like you killed the others? Well…" _the child's voice deepened, into that of a teenage male, _"will you…Sasuke?"_

As Sasuke turned around, eyes wide from shock of the question, the boy was gone, the scenery changed. He found himself at the bottom of the long stairwell, it's rails glistening in the moonlight. Frightful he began a quick sprint up the stairs and once again down the hallway, his legs giving way underneath him as he ran he collapsed onto the floor only to get back up and begin running again. He reached the end of the corridor, reaching out to the door knob he quickly turned it and yanked the door open with such force he almost pulled the door off of its hinges.

He stared.

Instead of his bed stationed in the middle of the room, a chair lay in its place. A dark shadowy figure sat on the chair, 3 others surrounding it. The three smiled as he entered the room, one offering him a knife which he took without really thinking. He approached the lone seating figure with caution.

A head of blonde unruly hair came into his view, golden strands shinning under the rays of the moonlight.

"sss – a –sshh" Naruto looked up, his golden skin stripped from his face leaving a mask of muscle and bone, his eye sockets empty. His mouth opened as he again tried to speak, but only succeeded in spitting out blood, his tongue missing.

Sasuke stared at his ruined face.

He had done this…all this agony Naruto had endured was because of…of him? He screamed.

He awoke suddenly into a sitting position. His hands shaking on his sweat drenched lap, his hair clung to his forehead and cheeks. Streaks of tears and sweat ran down his skin, glistening like diamonds under the moonlight. Warm tanned arms wrapped around his shaking form embracing him, mesh of blond hair stroked the side of his cheek.

"It's okay" Naruto whispered softly, refusing to let him go, "its okay, Sasuke"

Sasuke fell into his shaking hands, his nails digging into his sweat drenched skin trying to avert the pain elsewhere, anywhere, but his heart.

"What have I done?"

"What? Sasuke you've done nothing"

Sasuke shook his head, growling under his breath. He was losing control, this can't happen, not now. What has become of him? How did he get so…so weak?

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice trembled as he pulled himself away from Sasuke, "Sasuke please, please tell me. Your…you're a good person you haven't done anything wrong" Naruto voice cracked as tears flowed from his frightful eyes.

Sasuke turned away from him, pushing the covers off of himself and getting out of his bed. Without making eye contact with Naruto he quickly dressed himself (his cloths being in a rucksack by the side of his bed) and walked out of the room.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

Naruto seated himself down onto a swing that had been built underneath a tree, the shadow of the tree cooled down his sun heated skin as a gentle wind began playing over through his hair. He rocked himself back and forward on the tiny swing, which in all honesty, was probably just a little too small for him to sit in comfortably. His feet rocked back and forth gently, making no effort to pick up speed or height.

The park they arrived at was fairly large; it consisted of a small jungle gym, an area that consisted mostly of sand, some benches - that had become a refuge for the tired and lazy parents and for the heavily pregnant- an obstacle course and slide as well as a set of swings. It was still fairly early in the morning when they arrived, the park was located a block or two away from the Uchiha mansion so Naruto had insisted they walked and set out just after 9 in the morning.

He stared into the distance where Sasuke was standing waiting patiently, or as patiently as an Uchiha could, at the back of a small line of children and parents waiting for their ice-creams to be handed to them. Sasuke's body weight would occasionally shift from side to side, his arms firmly crossed over his chest, a sign showing the Uchiha's patients wearing thin. Naruto's sky blue eyes traced the small fan imprinted on the back of the Uchiha's dark purple almost blue shirt and found himself caught between frowning and smiling.

He remembered what Kiba had said to him once, that Sasuke was half Japanese, and that his name meant 'fan'. So it was only logical that the fan be the Uchiha clan's symbol. And Sasuke wore it well. Not that Naruto knew of such things, pride for one's heritage, having to wear the symbol that your deceased parents (and even brother) once wore and living up to such an influential name as Uchiha (Naruto had googled 'Uchiha' shortly after he and Sasuke began their little war to see if he could find anything to use against the raven. Unfortunately he found nothing). He knew nothing of living up to one's name. His lips tugged downwards slightly. Having been separated from his parents at the tender age of 4, he really couldn't remember anything about them; he could barely remember what they looked like before…the 'incident'. However hard he tried to keep their faces pure and untouched, he always seemed to only remember what they looked like laid out on the cold metal table of the mortuary, their faces bruised, cut and drenched in dried blood.

And he found himself wondering if he made them proud, if they had lived and he had not been given away to the orphanage would they approve of the path he'd walked along, his choice of friends? Would they approve of Sasuke?

He had tried so hard when he was younger, when he had lived in various orphanages, care homes and with many different and sometimes strange foster families to live up to his family name. To do what he thought his parents would want him to do, to live the life they thought they could not give him. But like most things in his life, he messed up. As a child he was clumsy, perhaps a little too hyper and always, no matter where he was or how hard he tried not to, getting into trouble with the adults and getting into fights with the other kids. He wanted more then anything for someone to be proud of him, to show them that he was worth their time and effort and that he was not a 'waste of space'.

Naruto lurched forward, knocking him out for his musings and almost off of the swing. He pouted, rubbing the newly forming bump on the back of his head as he turned his angry eyes onto the cause of said bump.

"Bastard what did you do that for?!"

"You looked like you were in pain"

"In pain? You fucking asshole I was just thinking…" Naruto continued his voice becoming strangely shrill for a teenager – strike that- a _male_ teenager.

"Exactly"

"Yea – hey wait! Are you calling me an idiot, huh bastard?" his lips pursed, "your a fucking asshole ya know, you could have given me brain damage"

"Can't get what you already have" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto scowled, launching himself forward fist raised ready to wipe the smirk right off of Sasuke's arrogant face. Sasuke's smirk only seemed to widen as he side stepped Naruto's poor attempt at hitting him and grabbed the blonde's wrist, placing his other free hand on Naruto's waist. He seated himself on the swing Naruto had previously been seated on, using his hand on his lover's waist to pull the blonde down with him and onto his lap with a rather feminine squeak of surprise.

"I would think that you would used to this by now, moron"

"Shut up…I hope you get stuck" he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as Sasuke's hands snaked around his midsection, "hey, hey where's my ice-cream!"

Naruto, fearing the worse for his creamy desert, began wiggling in the Uchiha's grasp looking from side to side with such speed his face became a blur of blue, yellow and light tan brown. After a frantic search his head came to a halt, his eyes growing wide and watery by the second as he looked down at his creamy, strawberry sauced and sprinkled desert, sprawled on the ground covered in mud and ants.

He felt like crying. His ice-cream, his sweat, sweat, vanilla flavored, strawberry syrup covered with sprinkles ice-cream. Such a sight should not be allowed to be seen by any teenage male with the mental age of a four year old. It just wasn't right.

"If you want one so badly, go get one" Sasuke mumbled, he didn't understand why _he _had to get the blonde idiot the damn thing in the first place.

"You're paying asshole"

"Naturally" Sasuke sighed.

Naruto bounced – literally- off of Sasuke's lap, turning on his heel he grinned and held out his hand awaiting eagerly for the Uchiha's money. Sasuke again sighed, pulling out his wallet he handed the money over. As soon as the bills were within his grasp he happily walked off towards the ice-cream truck.

When he joined the small line of chattering children he looked over his shoulder, childishly poking his tongue out at Sasuke. He knew Sasuke would have glared at him and again insulted both his intelligence and mental state. He would have, had he been looking at him. And a rather red faced disgruntled looking father hadn't been standing in his way.

"You little brat" the man mumbled.

Naruto spotted the little girl tugging at her father's long t-shirt and decided it best not to call the man an asshole. However much he wanted to.

"Sorry sir." He laughed sheepishly simultaneously ribbing the back of his head. "There's been a mistake I didn't know you were there" he continued to laugh before noticing the man still scowling at him. He dropped his arm and pouted, turning back towards the ice-cream truck.

Once he received his ice-cream, politely thanking the man Naruto walked back to where he had left Sasuke, the raven still looking of into the distance. Naruto stopped and looked in the general direction his boyfriend was looking in since he left.

He could see…nothing, at least nothing of significance. He squinted. He thought, for a second, he saw a giant shadow, his eyes watching him through the darkness of the trees. He frowned and continued his walk back towards Sasuke. His mind was probably playing games on him after all he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He was probably just a little tired.

"Sasuke?" he asked, the Uchiha's eyes never once faltered from whatever had caught his attention. Naruto tired again, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed, "Come on"

"What?"

"We're leaving"

"But we just got here. Sasuke, you promised whatever I wanted to do you would do, and I want to stay here"

"Stop being such a child" he stated, but there was no amusement in his tone. As he turned away from the thing that had caught his attention and looked up at the blonde Naruto found himself flinch under the stare of his lover.

Fear and anger flashed back and fourth in his eyes the two emotions fighting for dominance as Sasuke tried to push them to the back of his mind, with little, if any effect. Natural light hit his eyes in a way that gave them an endless look and, if Naruto titled his head to the right, made them look almost red, crimson. Like a deep pool of blood.

"I told you not to think too much, you'll overload your brain and I'll be the one who has to clean up the mess."

"Bastard" he pouted trying to bring some form of normality back into his momentary lapse of concentration. He moved his head slightly away from Sasuke, closing them as he crossed his arms over his chest.

A pale hand gripped his chin and titled his head skyward causing his closed eyes to immediately open, staring into dull obsidian eyes Naruto felt his heart sink. So much pain. He could see and feel so much pain in those eyes, a blade cutting, grating, tearing through him, ripping his skin, separating his insides. He could feel the pain dance through him, setting his insides on fire. An ounce of what he knew Sasuke had to be feeling, he wanted to douse that fire, both inside him and inside Sasuke, to put away the pain and torment, lock it in a cupboard at the far reaches of his mind and throw away the key.

Sasuke ran his thumb gently over the blonde's pursed lips before taking them with his owns. He watched as Naruto's eyes gently shut though he kept his open, watching the others face closely, the blonde's eyebrow's furrowed in an concerning manor instead of a confused one, wrinkles appearing on his eyelids and at the corner of his eyes as he fought back what Sasuke could only assume to be tears. Sasuke wrapped the blonde in his arms, pulling him closer as Naruto simultaneously wrapped his arms around his neck.

As they parted Naruto buried his face into the Uchiha's shirt, his arms remaining around Sasuke's neck keeping him from pulling back. He didn't want to look into Sasuke's eyes but a part of him, the sentimental part that had formed and grown since he'd met the raven, wanted him to never let Sasuke go, it told him to burry this moment in his memory and so he did. Though he didn't know why, but didn't question it.

"Come on, moron. I can't walk with you hanging off of me"

"Carry me asshole" Naruto whined childishly, rubbing his nose against Sasuke shirt.

Sasuke simply sighed and obliged, picking Naruto up by his thighs he secured the younger teens legs around his waist as Naruto snuggled into his shoulder. He loved the way he could fit so easily into Sasuke's arms, how Sasuke almost effortlessly lifted and carried him like he weighed a feather and the way Sasuke's body felt against him, his hard body pressed tightly against his own, he felt secure and protected like Sasuke was his wall barricading him from oncoming threats.

"You need to stop eating that shit you call food, it's making you fat"

Naruto remained silent as Sasuke started back down the road. He stared off into the undergrowth and trees, staring straight into eyes as yellow as a sunflowers petal, eyes that had no iris or pupils, just yellow. His face obscured by the darkness and distance. But Naruto could see, just as clear as day, he was staring directly at him not even bothering to hide or look away when their eyes met.

"You see him, right"

"Yea…who is he?"

"His name is Zetsu, he's a part of the Akatsuki but you already knew – a little at least – about them" Naruto guiltily stayed silent, "I'm no fool Naruto, I know Kiba told you I work for them"

"…Who are they?"

"Later. I'll tell you later" Naruto took that as a promised and decided to drop his questions.

"You hungry?" Sasuke dark velvet voice rung through him, sending involuntary shivers up and down his spine then…his stomach growled.

"Ramen?" he spoke up, hope dripping from his suddenly chirpy voice. He pushed himself backwards as to give Sasuke his best puppy dog look.

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"sasu-"

"No"

* * *

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples hard enough to leave marks there when he was done. He glared from behind his hand at Naruto who kept happily eating his food, sometimes not even bothering to swallow before he clumsily scooped in another large mouthful of noodles.

Naruto caught his look his grin spread across his face faster then fire on gasoline.

"Thanks Sasuke!" the blonde chimed, half of his food spilling out of his mouth and down his chin.

Sasuke rubbed his temples harder as he gestured for the waitress, a young brunette, over to their table.

"What would you like sir?" she said, taking out a small notebook from the apron tied around her waist.

"Sake" he groaned.

"Hey! Hey! Sasuke you can't order that!" Naruto yelled, again sharing his half chewed food with however was watching, which, Sasuke had to say, was just about everyone within a 5 meter radius. He pointed at him and turned on the waitress, "he's underage!!"

She stared at the blonde boy for a second before turning to Sasuke, then back towards Naruto before going back to Sasuke studying the male's features. "Looks old enough to me, kid"

"What!"

"I'll be back in just a moment sir" she nodded before leaving behind a reclining door marked 'private'.

Sasuke allowed himself a small smirk of victory as Naruto gawked at him, giving him full view of the half chewed ramen left in the blonde's mouth.

"Naruto swallow." The blonde continued to gawk, his food slowly dripping down his chin and back into the bowl nestled in front of Naruto "Naruto. Swallow"

Naruto snapped out of his momentarily lapse into stupidity and swallowed what was left of his food, using the back of his hand to wipe away the half chewed noodles and broth from his chin.

"If you're having sake so am I!"

"No"

"Why?"

"You're too young"

"So are you!"

Sasuke again began to rub his abused temples in a vein effort to ward of his oncoming headache. He had already given into Naruto and bought not only his ice-cream – strike that – two ice-creams (both of which ended up on the floor) and then given in for a second time and not only found a Japanese styled restaurant to suit the blonde's culinary tastes but bought the junk Naruto wolfed down as if it were his last meal and look where it had gotten him. Not only was he going to become bankrupt by the end of the meal but he had a headache as painful as Mount Fuji is grand.

He looked up staring at his blonde companion. A sad look crossed the blonde's face as he stared down at the broth in his bowel tapping his chopsticks on the surface of their table.

"If it means that much to you"

"No…it's not tha – it's just you said, you said that today would be a 'pleasant' day and we would get to spend some time together, but" he turned away, looking out of the open bay window, "we've done nothing but fight"

"I'm sorry, I'll try harder. I didn't mean to spoil your day" Sasuke's words did nothing to brighten his mood, if anything the complete lack of sincerity in his voice only dampened his mood. Seeing that man, that Zetsu earlier had shaken something within him and Naruto didn't know what or why. He just knew that Sasuke was on a slippery slope and he wasn't about to stop anytime soon, he could see it in his eyes, their dying light made him worry and the pain he felt from them hurt him. He could feel the pain as if it were his own.

"I'm sorry Naruto" Sasuke, for the umpteenth time today, snapped him out of his musings. He looked up. He could see Sasuke was trying, trying to be calmer and sincere and if he listened closely his tone softened if only for that one sentence. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

After eating another 3 bowels of ramen and downing two bottle's of sake both males exited the restaurant after paying and tipping (Naruto insisted) the waitress. Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hand as the walked along side one another down the street. Sasuke glaring at anyone who dared to sneer or…well he just about glared at everyone.

Everyone seemed to keep well away from them, when they walked down the pathway other pedestrians either went inside one of the buildings or shops or crossed the road and onto the other sidewalk if only to cross again after a few feet radius had distanced them from Naruto and Sasuke. Whether it was because of the Uchiha's glare or some other reason Naruto ignored them. They weren't what mattered to him.

Naruto's smile hadn't faltered since it appeared on his face, if anything it grew. He still was more then slightly confused at Sasuke's lapse back into his stoic and asocial personality but he didn't think about it. If he thought about it, it would dampen his mood and that would make the raven worry and then they'd fight and Naruto, though he did enjoy grating the Uchiha's nerves, didn't want to fight with him. He'd done so much fighting in his life, physically fighting for his pride and his estranged parents pride and fighting to get acknowledged by his peers and teachers even if all they did was degrade and humiliate him, he didn't want to fight with someone he loved.

And he was hoping that maybe, just maybe, his mood would be contagious and by the end of the day Sasuke would take the stick that had miraculously re-lodged itself in his ass.

He watched the raven carefully from the corner of his eyes, he could see dark bags lining his eyes, highlighted from the lights both natural and manmade, his eyes were red rimmed and brows angled down. He'd lost his scowl though, his lips thinned into a straight line. His eyes, though, still held the same red tint to them as Naruto study his features. Naruto pouted and poked the ravens side with his spare hand, his boyfriend merely grunted and flinched slightly.

Naruto's pout formed into an angry scowl as he tried again, this time harder, jabbing the other male in the kidneys with his fore and middle fingers. Sasuke this time did turn to him, his lips tugged down as he haltered his steps.

"What?"

"I'm bored" he moaned using his free hand he began rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Sasuke sighed, his eyes cast down as he began rubbing at his temples Naruto noticed he'd been doing that a lot lately, but didn't comment.

Sasuke groaned, he was beginning to run out of ideas of things to do and places to go. Truefully there wasn't much to do. His home town was pretty much segregated from everything, a part from the park and the restaurant all Sasuke could think of was the cinema located a few miles back and the cemetery, a place he'd spent most of his childhood at. Neither places sounded very enticing to him.

There had been someplace else, though, something he'd seen in the paper this morning before Naruto had aroused from his sleep and demanded they go to the park. But the more he thought about this place and how Naruto would drag him around, ranting and raving in his ear and bouncing on the balls of his feet, the more enticing the cemetery sounded.

He gave up and decided, if there was one good thing he could do for the blonde today, it would be to take him there. Even if he, himself wouldn't necessarily enjoy being there.

Naruto looked up at him, with impertinence glinting in his blue eyes.

"Well?" he drawled out, his hand moving to make a circle in the air as he continued to stare up at him.

"Come on" was all he got before he was yanked forward with such force and surprise, he almost lost his footing as he tried to catch up to Sasuke's longer impatient strides.

"Hey! Where are we going? Asshole, don't drag me! I can walk ya know!" but Sasuke had tuned him out as best he could.

They took a left at the next corner, Naruto trying his damn hardest to try and slow Sasuke down while simultaneously pouting and cursing the older male. It was a look only Naruto could achieve. The look that showed he was pissed off but also showed his innocence and childlike façade. It amused Sasuke. Amused him to the point that it annoyed Naruto.

Sasuke had no right to be amused!

The walked along the sidewalk, the other pedestrians busying themselves with other things, chatting, window shopping and talking, loudly, on their cell phones, all trying their hardest in pretending they weren't there.

Sasuke's stride slowed down slightly, allowing the blonde to take in the scenery. Just like Sasuke had said, the town wasn't big, smaller in fact then the town close to Konoha boarding school. It had no mall and no big, extravagant eye-catching restaurants, stores and buildings. It was just, simply, a quant little community town where everyone minded their own business and brought food and cakes to their neighbors. But still Naruto could sense their hostility towards them, more so, amazingly towards Sasuke then himself. He would catch the odd sneer as they passed those who refused to move out of their way or cross the street just to avoid them, some even uttered 'Uchiha scum' when they were within ear range but farther down the sidewalk so they couldn't just turn around and hit the bastard.

He looked up at his boyfriend, clasping his hand a little tighter as he did so. He bit his lip and turned back towards the sidewalk, his eyes cast downwards. He wanted to ask why? But as soon as the question entered his head, he found his answer.

The Uchiha massacre, they were bitter to the fact that such a terrible thing, an unseen occurrence happened where they lived. Where they felt safe.

They turned another corner and down a small, dimly lit, even in broad daylight, alleyway, reaching the end they carried on forward, crossing the road and turning to the right. As they passed a bakery, the sweet smell of freshly made bread and icing and cinnamon wafted through the air. Naruto halted in his step and toke in a long drag of air, relishing the smell. It reminded him of his mothers cooking, before she burnt it. A sad look crossed the blonde boy's features as he caught himself before he remembered things he'd rather keep locked away in the closet.

Sasuke noticed the look and leaning down placed a gentle kiss on top of the boys' mess of blonde hair.

Naruto smiled and leaned into the other males touch. If there was something, one thing, he could say for certain, one thing that he could say he loved about Sasuke, if asked it would be that somehow he knew everything about him, inside and out, and whenever he was down, even when he put on his most vibrant smile Sasuke could sense that it was fake and comfort him. Even if in the beginning his form of comfort was insulting him and making a fool out of him whatever way possibly. He loved the way Sasuke would look after him, without insinuating that he was weak. Loved that he was always there. Loved a lot of things about him, but there was always a dark cloud loaming over that love, something unseen and something deep lying in Sasuke's past, something he was unwilling to elaborate on. Their love, it felt so fragile and Naruto was afraid to touch it thinking that the pressure of his fingertips would cause it to disintegrate, shatter like a window that had just had a rock thrown through it.

And knowing this and knowing he was left in the dark about a mountain of things –Akatsuki, who they are and why he's working for them, why he was kept in the dark deliberately, why Sasuke kept a gun under his pillow his hand never wavering from the safety and the trigger- knowing everything and at the same time nothing Naruto was still willing, by just being near the raven and taking him back, he was willing to sacrifice everything, his heart lay underneath a ton of bricks held together by a single rope line that was ready to break at any moment.

Love, he concluded, was fucked up.

He felt wind blowing through his hair and caressing his scared cheeks, making the hairs on the back of his neck shoot up saluting the sky. He blinked a couple of times then noticed he could no longer smell the bakery and come to think of it wasn't he standing on a pavement only moments ago? Cause all he could see was…

"damnit bastard put me down!!" he groaned, thrashing his arms up and back down onto the Uchiha's back, simultaneously wiggling around on Sasuke's shoulder and trying, trying really,_ really_ hard, to kick the bastard. Sasuke grunted as his foot connected with his stomach and abruptly dropped Naruto back onto the pavement, headfirst.

Despite the pain, Naruto grinned and got back onto his feet watching with more than necessary amusement as Sasuke nursed his injured stomach. He was aiming for his groin but beggars can't be choosers.

Sasuke growled and Naruto took that as an indication to run, and run he did. Sasuke quickly gaining behind him. He grinned as he looked over his shoulder, reminding Sasuke of a Chesher cat at the same time reminding him of just how young, how innocent Naruto truly was and how beautiful he looked. He felt his lips twitch, the first smile he'd found himself making in a long time. The first truly happy smile he'd never have in the company of any other person a part from Naruto, however small the gesture was.

Ahead of him Naruto seemed to come to an abrupt halt. Sasuke slowed into a jog before stopping behind the blonde, looking over his shoulder at what had grabbed his attention. He didn't like what he saw.

Beams of joy and happiness and of hyperactivity seemed to flow off of the boy a foot in front of him and Sasuke once again wondered why in god's name why he would bring Naruto, Naruto of all people to a…

"A fair!!" the boy whooped, almost punching him in the chin as he literally jumped for joy.

Naruto was just about to make his way into the gathering crowds and towards the cotton candy machines when a hand gripped his wrist, spinning him round so he now stood face to face with an angry looking Uchiha. But then again when was Sasuke ever _not_ angry?

"Don't run of moron" he grumbled, "if you get lost I'm leaving your ass here and you can freeze for the night, got it?" Sasuke's tone of voice gave Naruto the impression it really wasn't up for discussion, but he tried.

"There's no way you'd leave me" he fluttered his eyelashes, flirtatiously moving closer to the taller male. "You'd miss me too much"

"Your right, I would really miss the headaches, the noise, would miss having money in my wallet, the smell of ramen, the arguments, the-"

"Alright!!" he bellowed, "I get it."

Sasuke's left hand snaked around his waist and pulled the younger closer to him.

"But I would miss the sex"

Sasuke blinked once and then another time for good measure, he watched Naruto storm away from him, his feet stomping on the ground as he went. Sasuke rubbed his sore jaw and knew there'd be a mark there later. Maybe if he'd known Naruto would hit him, and hit him hard, he wouldn't have said anything. But than again, that wasn't likely. He shrugged and followed his growling lover, carefully looking around the crowded stalls and booths, down the shallow alleyways that formed between them and behind him as he went. Call it paranoia, but he knew someone was watching him and seeing Zetsu earlier at the park made him all the more suspicious that others were watching too.

The question he had to answer was why?

Naruto had haltered in his stride and waited for Sasuke to join him, when the raven finally stopped by his side he didn't say a word but continued knowing he would continue to follow him. He looked to his left and right as he walked, looking at the various different game stalls, one where you had to throw balls at a pyramid of bottles, another had hoops, one even having a kind of fishing theme where, he glanced over the shoulder of the small child keeling down in front of a tub of water and fishing, held a fishing net but instead of a net there was white paper, he decided he wanted to have a go. He didn't even look at Sasuke as he held out his hand and pouted.

Sasuke seemed to linger for a while before sighing and handing over the correct amount of money into Naruto's open palm.

"Don't you have your own money?" he deadpanned.

"Yep"

"You gunna spend it?"

"Nope"

"Why?" he growled.

"Because you're the bastard, so you pay." It didn't make sense but Sasuke let it go.

"Plus you have more money than I do."

Naruto paid the old man crouched down on the other side of the basin of water and fish and grinned as he was handed the paddle in whish he was supposed to capture a fish. He crouched, unconsciously mimicking the man in front of him and rolled up his selves to his elbows. He licked his dry lips, leaving his tongue pointed skywards at the corner of his mouth and study the fish. Sasuke's eyes rose slightly.

"You his babysitter?" the stall man asked, raising his chin slightly to look up towards the other male.

Sasuke scoffed, "kind of"

"Shut up bastard! I'm concentrating!!"

"Little loud ain't he?"

"You have no idea"

"He usually speak to you like that?" the man's own eyebrow raised but Sasuke didn't take head to it, his eyes were trained on the boy in front of him, his arms crossed and formed slouched slightly to the left.

"Usually" he answered, "it differs at times, but it's usually 'bastard' the moron here can't think of anything else good to say that's worth a comeback"

"But bastard fits you well, no need to think of other names"

"Hn"

A total look of concentration swept across Naruto's face, his eyes focused on one fish, a bright orange and old one, he followed it like a hunter would follow its prey, his arm hover just slightly over the water casting a shadow over the fish. He yelled as he scoped up the little fish and brought it to the surface a look of total victory on his face.

And then, the paper broke.

Naruto's eyes followed the fish as it seemed to fall in slow motion, his mouth wide and eyes following its lead. The small splash of water sprinkled over both his face and Sasuke's shoes as the little fish re-entered the water and began swimming once more around its habitat.

"This games a fucking rip off!" he bellowed pointing a finger at the grinning male, "I want my fucking money back, you jerk off! It's rigged I tell ya!" Sasuke was just about to remind him that it was _his _money when Naruto abruptly stood and began ranting again. "Who gave you the right to take money from poor innocent people! The fuck do you think you are mister! You cheap-skated me!! Jackass!"

Sasuke sighed nudging past his raving boyfriend and handing over some money to the man, kneeling down he rolled up his selves just as Naruto had done and took the paddle from the 'jackass' and looked for the fish Naruto had tried to catch. Finding it with ease he dipped the paddle into the water and scoped it out, holding it out to the man who smiled and yelled ("we have a winner") before bagging the fish in ready made bags and handing it back over to Sasuke.

Naruto just scowled, "I still say he's a cheating asshole" he grumbled and walked off.

By the end of the day Sasuke had accumulated two teddy bears, one normal sized with a red and white bow tied around its neck the other at least 5 times its height and weighed a ton. Three candy pacifiers tied around his neck, a half eaten cotton candy stick, another untouched cotton candy bag, both irritably pink in color. A mood ring, that was too sizes too small for his finger and most certainly was black at this point in time. Another small teddy of some Disney character, a balloon shaped swan, again this was irritably pink, that adorned his head and another helium balloon tied to his wrist. And apparently a hole in his pocket. He had gotten sick on his shoe's (Naruto apparently couldn't hold down three hotdogs, half a cotton candy, two burgers and be fine on a rollercoaster) he'd torn his trousers at the knees and on his left leg near his crotch. He had been forced on all, and he meant _all_, the rides, the roller coasters, the bungee jump, the small kid's rides (Naruto was fine he was still small enough to fit into the fucking things) the Ferris wheel and even the love tunnel. Naruto had seen three different fortune tellers each telling him three different fortunes (one even saying he was looking for a fine young woman and she was just beyond the horizon and how in the course of their love making would conceive a baby boy, she had blushed and stuttered as he left telling her he was gay and his boyfriend might not like the allegation she was making saying that he wanted to screw a girl "the jealous bastard"). The blonde had also gotten into (and Sasuke was counting) three fights, each starting because someone had shouted out 'look at the little gay blonde' or 'damn I'd like some of that ass'. Naruto didn't care if it was true he_ had_ to hit them on principle. Sasuke truly didn't care, he was glad he had hit them because if he hadn't Sasuke sure as hell would have.

But despite himself, he was beginning to relax, his muscles less tense and his mind less fogged by thoughts and memories. Though his guard remained up, he still looked around him whenever he and Naruto stopped to eat or to queue up for a ride, he sometimes, in the love tunnel he certainly did he didn't like the fact that they were on a small unstable boat in the dark and alone, would grip his gun that he kept in his belt tucked neatly under his shirt. He knew they were here, he knew they were watching and he had discovered why.

They weren't keeping an eye on him, they were watching Naruto. And Sasuke didn't like that one bit.

Naruto turned to half face him and smiled, his most shit eating smile.

"Say anything, _anything_ Naruto" he growled through gritted teeth, "and I swear on what ever mother fucking deity up there who obviously hates me, you'll regret it"

"Language Sasuke, there's little children about." He looked thoughtful for a moment and Sasuke knew he was up to no good, "I think they think, you're one of those clowns, ya know the ones that hate their jobs"

"Moron" he said, but there was no amusement in his tone.

"Stuck up asshole" Naruto scolded half heartedly, poking his tongue out to add to the insult.

Sasuke had the sudden urge to throw the giant teddy bear at him, but fought it. Barely.

Naruto seemed to sigh and walk back towards him, his face looked grim, his eyes downcast. He gave in and asked, "What's wrong?"

Naruto fidgeted before answering, "there's someone watching me" he fidgeted a little more, casting a cautious look around the area and missing the complete look of shock that adorned Sasuke's features for a brief moment. "Someone's been watching me all day, I can f_eel_ their eyes on me, ya know? I'm probably just paranoid" he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Moron" the raven whispered.

"Hey! Sasuke look over there! A psychic cool!"

"Naruto, no" before Sasuke could even argue Naruto had already begun to walk over to a small, purple tent, a sign with the words 'psychic: contact the dead or have you future told' haphazardly tied above the small entrance, blocked by strands of beads.

He groaned and walked to catch up to the obviously naive blonde as he disappeared through the beads.

Sasuke pushed aside the beads and peeked into the dimly lit room, he could see Naruto waving him over towards a small rounded table barely 10 inches from the floor. He cautiously looked over his shoulder before entering, the beads jingling as he let go of them and caused them to crash into one another. He reached the blonde, who had quite frankly made himself at home plopping down on one of the two purple colored with gold embroidered into the silk fabric of the cushion. Sasuke remained standing. He didn't believe in psychics and thought after the fortune teller ordeal Naruto didn't either but then he had been wrong about his lover before. There were just some things he didn't know and what went on in Naruto's head (truthfully he didn't _want_ to know what went on in there) was one of those things.

They waited for 5 minutes before Sasuke started to become impatient and wanted to leave, although he didn't exactly want to be there in the first place either.

Just as he was about to leave a woman with blue hair tied in a net bun stepped out from beyond another stream of beads hanging in a doorway in front of them. She noticed Sasuke standing and offered him a seat as she too sat down in front of Naruto. Sasuke declined. He had a feeling he knew her from somewhere, had seen her face but couldn't put his finger on where.

"You two have a heavy chemistry" she stated looking straight into Naruto's eyes, "I can see it in your eyes child, you love him don't you?" Naruto promptly blushed and began rubbing the back of his head.

"And you" she turned her attention towards Sasuke and he, instinctively glared at her, she didn't seem to care that he was not only looking down on her from his standing position and the fact he was trying to set her alight with the intensity of his glare. "You love him, correct?"

He growled and felt himself tense.

"Love is not a neutral thing" she stated, not entirely to herself but not to Naruto and Sasuke either, "in a relationship there is often one who loves the other more, one who cares more for the other. He loves you boy" she looked at Naruto again, "he loves you, but in this case it is you who loves him more, you who is the glue to the relationship."

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little sadden by that comment.

The woman turned back to Sasuke. "There is blood on your hands, child" she smiled, a wicked knowing smile.

Sasuke again growled, the only warning Naruto got before he was being dragged by his wrist out of the tent and back towards the streets. It was an hour before they got back to the Uchiha house, in silence. Naruto went into the kitchen were Sasuke had dumped his stash of cotton candy and candy pacifiers along with whatever they had won during the day. He seated himself down at the table and waited for Sasuke to come back downstairs, after his shower.

He began picking at the back of cotton candy halfheartedly, his cheek resting upon his hand as he stared through the window and into the garden.

The words the lady in the tent had said to him, had obviously spooked Sasuke, he hadn't said a word, hadn't even tried to get Naruto to share a shower with him, he just walked up stairs without a word. It worried Naruto, but not more than what the woman had said.

On the way back he had been reminded of the night before, of Sasuke's nightmare and of his words.

"_What have I done?"_

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard someone enter the room until he was suddenly embraced from behind, water from Sasuke's body soaked through his shirt and onto his head.

"Naruto you love me right" his grip tightened around the younger males' chest, to the point where Naruto was beginning to find it hard to draw in air.

"Sasuke-"

"You won't dissert me…no matter what? No matter what I may have done?"

"Sasuke I don't understand. What have you done?" the question had been bugging him since he had woken up in the middle of the night to Sasuke tossing and turning a look of pure fright etched onto his normally clam features, but he'd pushed it aside, but obviously just like him Sasuke had remember the night before.

But as he turned around in Sasuke's arms and stared into his eyes, he thought maybe he was better of not knowing.

to be continued...


End file.
